


On The Rocks

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: All the Rom com Tropes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Suicidal Thoughts, Past major character injury, Swearing, Tropes, break ups, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 61,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson knew his best friend Rum had it bad for the town's tiny librarian. He'd been wondering for months how to give them a nudge in the right direction, but he'd never figured a twisted ankle into his plans.</p><p>
  <b>Nominated for Best Courtship in TEAs 2017 - Thank you everyone :) </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful Kindleheartzyou has made a playlist for this fic which can be found on Spotify
> 
>  
> 
> [here](https://play.spotify.com/user/12129212791/playlist/3uNtUGhws5bgMHOIaDAQVQ)

Jefferson was watching the heated discussion going on between the couple across the bar. He didn’t really want to be, but there was no point talking to Rum when the town’s tiny librarian was in his eye line. Well, he could keep talking, but Rum wouldn’t hear a single word. His friend had got it bad, but in his normal self-loathing way he was convinced that he wouldn’t get a first look from Belle French, never mind a second look. 

He glanced at Rum who was moodily toying with his pint glass and watching with widening eyes as the discussion between Belle and her boyfriend Gaston escalated to a full on barney. Jefferson turned his head just in time to see Belle stand up and throw her drink over Gaston before turning on her improbably high heel and storming out of the Rabbit Hole. He gave a low whistle and elbowed Rum.

“That relationship is like my drink.”

Rum gave him a puzzled look; “Wet and alcoholic?”

“No, on the rocks.”

Jefferson pushed himself up from the table and nodded in the direction of the gents, “Back in a moe.”

Rum mumbled a response, but he was frowning at Gaston, who had decided that wearing Belle’s drink was a perfect excuse to strip his shirt off for the swooning, giggling women who gathered around him after Belle’s departure. By the time Jefferson got back from the gents Gaston and his entourage had moved to the pool tables, which at least put them out of Rum’s line of sight, but he could tell Rum wasn’t in the mood for this anymore and wasn’t surprised that he rose to leave after he’d finished his pint.

“Sorry Jeff, I’m not good company tonight.”

Jefferson dismissed Rum’s apology with a wave of his hand; “Not a problem, my friend. I’ll drop by the shop tomorrow morning for those buckles.”

“See you tomorrow, Jeff.”

 

Rum ambled along the street replaying the events of the evening in his head. That comment of Jeff’s about Belle and Gaston’s relationship being on the rocks kept pushing its way to the front of his mind. If the gossip he overheard in Grannys was anything to go by then it had never been that steady to begin with. The general thought in town was that Belle was an odd girl and she should be over the moon that a catch like Gaston was dating her. Rum snorted to himself as he turned the corner on to Main Street, the town had never been more wrong in his mind, Gaston should be on his knees thanking his lucky stars that Belle thought him worth her time. He would be. As far as he was concerned Belle French was, she was, even in his own mind Rum couldn’t find the right words for her, but he knew that she deserved a hell of a lot better than that lout Gaston.

A pained sob to his left startled him out of his musing of how he would treat Belle if they were together. Rum felt his cheeks colour as he saw the lady herself sat on the bench by the bus stop. She was crying. 

“M..Miss French? Are you alright?”

Rum could have kicked himself. What a bloody stupid question! She was sat on a bench crying, off course she wasn’t all right. She gave a damp sniff and swiped her hands over her face. She raised her head and Rum’s heart lurched, she look so sad, his hand fluttered at his side as it tried to reach for her.

“Hello Mister Gold. I tripped and twisted my ankle. I thought sitting down for a minute would be a good idea, but now I can’t stand up.”

He would have given anything at that moment to be whole and strong enough to sweep her into his arms and carry her home. It was a foolish notion, but his crippled ankle did mean he had a way of helping her. He took a few steps closer and held out his cane.

“Would this help?”

“Oh I couldn’t take that. You need that.”

“Well, if you won’t use it would you use me?” Rum winced at his clumsy words and hoped she was too distracted to think he was implying anything untoward, “I mean I’ll lean on my cane and you can lean on me.”

She eyed him cautiously; of course she wouldn’t want to get that close to the town monster. He didn’t want to abandon her here like this, so he babbled out another suggestion.

“Or I could call one of your friends? Miss Lucas perhaps?”

Belle shook her head, and he knew the way those beautiful curls bounced would be haunting his dreams for months.

“Ruby’s out of town with Victor. Do you think we could manage? Leaning on each other?”

Rum extended her hand to her; “Let’s find out.”

Her hand was cold in his, and she wobbled as she got to her feet. He stepped forward to steady her and ended up with her close against him, her free hand resting on his chest. He was certain that she could feel his stuttering heart beat through his many layers. He had to fight down a shiver as she slipped her arm around his shoulders. He cleared his throat and said: “Erm, I’m going to need to put my arm around your waist. Is that all right?”  
She gave him such a strange look, but nodded her head. He tried to be as business-like as possible in the way he touched her, the last thing she needed was a dirty, old man like him coping a feel.

“Okay. You ready?”

“Let’s do this.”

It took them half a dozen steps to find a rhythm that worked. Rum focused on keeping them balanced, his eyes constantly scanning the sidewalk in front of them for anything that might hinder their progress. The sidewalk was clear and clean, but it gave him something to think about other than her warmth at his pressed into his side, or the feel of her muscles moving under her coat as she took each lurching step, or the way her arm around his neck caught his hair. Damn it, this sidewalk wasn’t distracting enough.

“I’m not normally this clumsy. Well, actually I can be, but I can normally manage to walk home without falling over.”

He was so busy trying to distract himself he spoke without thinking.

“You have had quite the emotional evening.”

“Oh my god! You were in the Rabbit Hole you saw me throw my drink at Gaston. This is so embarrassing.”

He tripped over his tongue and almost over his feet as he tried to reassure her.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed. It was a brilliant throw; perfectly on target, no splashing other people or the wall. And he’s never going to get the cranberry juice out of that white shirt.”

“How did you know it was cranberry juice?”

“You were drinking a Woo Woo, that’s made with cranberry juice.”

She tensed slightly beside him.

“How did you know what I was drinking?”

There was a note of suspicion in her voice. Rum swallowed nervously, he didn’t want to tell her that he noticed everything about her, she’d think he was some sort of crazed stalker; which he probably was, but he meant it with the best intentions, not that intentions counted for anything, damn it he needed to explain himself and hopefully not scare her in the process.

“I worked in a bar back in Glasgow. Somethings just stick in your mind.”

It wasn’t a real answer, but it made her laugh a little.

“I can’t picture you tending bar.”

“It was the only job I could get at uni. Was lucky to get it, most of the staff were Aussies.”

She really laughed at that.

“Yep, that’s the Aussie conspiracy; bring the world to its knees by controlling the alcohol supply.”

He chuckled a little and wondered why he’d been so terrified of talking to her, this was easy; not like any of the mortifying times he’d bumped into her at the library or around town. A frown creased his brow as they reached her door. Belle lived in the caretaker’s apartment above the library. Above was the problem there, the flat was reached by a set of steep stairs. She was fumbling in her pocket for her keys.

“Well, thank you very much for the dashing rescue Mister Gold.”

“I don’t think I’m done yet.”

She flinched a little and stared at him. What had caused that? As she pushed open the door he nodded his head towards the problematic staircase. Belle chewed on her bottom lip.

“May I impose on you kindness for a little longer?”

“It’s no imposition, Miss French.”

The actual assent wasn’t that bad, the walls and handrail made it easy, even if it was a bit of a squeeze. On the little landing at the top of the stairs Rum let her go and took a tiny step back. She tilted her head at him and chewed her bottom lip again.

“If I were to invite you in for a cup of tea what your expectations be?”

Rum frowned, totally puzzled by her words.

“I’d expect a hot beverage, possibly with milk depending on the type of tea you have.”

For all the strangeness of it this was apparently a good answer because she smiled at him jerked her head towards her apartment.

“Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Yes, that would be lovely, thank you.”

He was doubly glad he’d accepted her invitation, because the second she stepped through the door she wobbled. Rum dropped his cane and caught her before she hit the floor.

“Damn it! Forgot about my ankle for a second there.”

“It happens. Forget about mine all the time.”

They crossed the small space to her couch and she dropped gratefully on to it with an oomph. Rum shrugged out of his overcoat.

“Right, stay there. Do you have any ice?”

Belle shook her head; “No, but there’s a bag of peas in the freezer.”

Rum limped to the tiny kitchen and hunted in the freezer for the peas. He grabbed a tea towel from the counter and made his way back to the couch. Belle gave him a tight smile.

“You don’t have to look after me like this.”

Rum shrugged and sat on the edge of the coffee table facing her on the couch. 

“You’re hurt and I’m something of an expert on damaged ankles. May I?”

He gestured at her ankle with the tea towel wrapped peas. She winced as she lifted her foot into his lap. Her ankle was badly swollen and starting to bruise, the thin straps of her shoe were biting into her skin. Rum put the improvised ice pack to one side.

“We’ve got to get your shoe off. I won’t lie to you, this is going to hurt.”

Belle gripped the couch cushions; “Okay I’m ready.”

He worked as quickly and carefully as he could, hissing through his teeth in sympathy as he eased the shoe from her foot. Belle gave a grateful groan.

“That feels better all ready.”

He grinned at her; “It’ll feel even better in a minute.”

Her foot jumped in his hand as he applied the icepack. She eased back into the couch and smiled softly at him.

“What did you really do to your ankle? I’ve heard some crazy stories.”

Rum groaned, Jefferson was his best friend, his only friend really, but he did have a habit for exaggeration, “Which of Jefferson’s tall tales have you heard?”

A delightful wicked glint flashed in Belle’s blue eyes.

“That you were a motorbike daredevil and landed a stunt badly.”

Rum’s eyebrows rose and he shook his head.

“That you were mauled by a lion while you worked at a circus.”

He snorted at that one.

“Then there’s the rumour that you were part of Glasgow crime family and they crippled you when a deal went bad.”

Belle grinned at the look of horror on his face.

“Dear gods, really?”

“Yup, that’s a popular one in town, but I like the one where you were a globetrotting archaeologist who was injured rescuing a priceless artefact from art thieves.”

“Yes I have Indiana Jones on speed dial.” Rum deadpanned, his straight face didn’t last long before he was grinning at her.

“So what did happen?”

Rum dropped his eyes to her foot.

“Sorry, it’s none of my business.”

“No, it’s okay, it’s just rather dull compared to Jefferson’s outlandish tales,” He raised his eyes to hers again, “I was in a car crash. It was my fault and it cost me more than my mobility.”

He hoped she wouldn’t ask anything else. This was part of his past that he couldn’t face in the cold light of day; he certainly couldn’t deal with it late at night in the apartment of the woman he had a small, (alright huge), crush on. Belle reached for his hand and wound her fingers around his.

“I’m sorry,” She winked at him, “I’ll be sure to tell everyone about your friendship with Indie.”

He looked at her in amazed wonder for a moment and then ran his tongue over his dry lips.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather tell them about my Scottish Mob connections?”

She rocked her head back and forth and hummed as she considered his suggestion.

“Well, I could, I suppose, but crime lord doesn’t fit with the Mister Gold I’ve met tonight.”

Rum’s breath caught in his throat. He knew damn well what this little town thought of him; he’d done his best to encourage the beastly image over the years, it helped to be the evil landlord come rent day, but the vague suggestion that Belle thought differently of him made his heart race.

“And what Mister Gold have you met tonight?”

Belle shifted forward and lifted her foot out of his lap. He cradled it in his hands until she’d carefully placed it on the floor. With no reason to be holding her foot he sat back and found he could look nowhere but her stunning blue eyes.

“I’ve met the Mister Gold who is a real hero for a damsel in distress, the Mister Gold who helped me without expecting anything in return.”

An ugly penny dropped in Rum’s mind.

“Expectations? You thought I’d demand something in return for helping you?”

Belle nodded; “Gaston always expected payment in kind shall we say for any help he gave me. I’ve been reminded tonight that not all men are like that.”

Rum’s throat tightened; Belle’s reluctance to accept his help in the street; her flinching from him at on the doorstep suddenly made sense. He would kill Gaston, or at least beat him within an inch of his life. Rum swallowed his rage and said quietly; “Not all men are thoughtless beasts Miss French.” 

Belle took a deep breath and Rum readied himself to say good night to her. She’d had a difficult night and he’d helped her as much as he could, been allowed to be closer to her than he ever deserved. His jaw dropped when she said; “Would you like to watch some crap telly with me, R..Rum?”

He’d never heard his name stuttered so beautifully. 

“Yes I’d lo..like that very much B..Belle. Shall I make the tea?”

 

Jefferson wandered into Gold’s pawnshop just after nine o’clock the next morning. He wasn’t expecting the cheery welcome that greeted him.

“Good morning my friend. How are you today?”

Jefferson blinked and turned in a deliberate circle. Had he walked into the wrong shop?

“I’m sorry, I was looking for Rum Gold, cantankerous Scottish bastard, about yay high. Who the bloody hell are you?”

Rum grinned happily at him. Okay, this was not normal; Jefferson pinched himself, he must have fallen down a Rabbit Hole last night, not just got drunk at a bar named after one. His oldest friend leaned over the counter and crooked a finger to beckon him closer. Jeff’s curiosity got the better of him, he leaned forward. Unbelievably Rum’s grin got bigger.

“I didn’t go home last night.”

Jefferson’s jaw dropped on to the counter. He took a deep breath to compose himself before racing for the door of the shop. He twisted the lock and flipped the closed sign before running back to the counter; he planted his elbows on the glass top and rested his chin in his hands.

“Tell me everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the night before and Rum would still be getting no where without Jefferson's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand....

Rum looked over Jefferson’s shoulder at the closed sign and locked door.

“You just closed my shop.”

“Yes, yes. What of it? Your night away from your own bed is much more important than mere commerce.”

It wasn’t as if he could tell Jeff that his boss would be annoyed, the man ran his own business after all, but Rum tried to put him off with a sigh.

“There’s not a lot to tell.”

Jefferson raised his eyebrows and gave his friend a look that said ‘Stop stalling and start talking.’ Rum smiled and began to explain what happened after he left the pub the night before. Of course Jefferson interrupted with commentary at certain points.

“You asked her to use you? Good old Freudian slips, dating aid of the awkward.”

“Awh, you were her knight in finely tailored wool.”

“See! See! I told you my tall tales would be a good icebreaker someday!”

Rum shook his head fondly at that, but he couldn’t deny that Jefferson’s ridiculously fanciful explanations for his crippled ankle had helped him talk to Belle. After that they’d found some common ground in the crap telly they’d watched.

“So we watched Top Gear and drank tea. And before you ask Top Gear is about cars not fashion.”

Jefferson’s nose scrunched; “Belle likes cars?” His face split into a grin as a thought hit him, “You should offer to take her for a drive in you Caddy.”

Rum glanced shyly at his fingernails.

“I may have offered to take her for a drive one day. Might have said I’d let her drive as well.”

Jefferson’s eyes went as wide as saucers; “Well fuck me! You won’t let me drive your precious Caddy!”

Rum rolled his eyes at Jeff; “You haven’t got a license, and I’ve seen you drive a golf buggy.”

His friend shrugged at the reminder of one of his crazier ideas. He could defend his actions for that particular night, but he knew Rum was trying to divert him from the important matter of last night. 

“How come you didn’t make it home?”

Rum blushed a little.

“We fell asleep on the couch.”

“Oohh, all snuggled up together?”

“No. Not like that. We both had our feet on the coffee table, side by side, perfectly innocent,” Rum’s face coloured again, “But I woke up this morning with her head on my shoulder.”

Anyone listening would have thought Jeff had just heard something salacious considering the gasp he gave.

“More or less awkward then that time we woke up together on your couch?”

Rum huffed and ran his hand over his face; “Less awkward, a lot less thankfully.”

Jeff was grinning like a Cheshire cat, “And when are you seeing her next?” His friend shifted nervously, “Oh good gods Rum! Tell me you set up a date with her.”

Rum gave him a pained look; “How could I? She’s with Gaston and I…”

Jeff almost slapped himself in the face as he twirled his hand in the air to dismiss that suggestion.

“She’s not. Not if the way Gaston was sucking face with whatshername from the beauty parlour last night is anything to go by.”

Jeff watched a tiny spark of hope flare on Rum’s face. It was quickly drowned by a typical wave of self-loathing doubt.

“Even if she is single, she’s not going to want to start another relationship right away, and if she did it wouldn’t be with me.”

Jefferson growled in frustration and raised his eyes to the ceiling. Was it foolish to pray for a bolt from the blue when he was stood this close to Rum? Possibly, but it was getting to the point that divine intervention was required. With a heavy sigh he turned his attention back to his hopelessly forlorn best friend.

“Okay, I have a plan. Belle isn’t going to be able to get to Grannys for lunch today because of her ankle. So you are going to get carry out for her and take it to the library. And don’t tell me you don’t know what her Saturday lunch order is, because I know you do.”

Jefferson cupped his hand behind his ear and waited. Rum hung his head and mumbled, “Corned beef on brown, salad no mayo. Iced tea,” Rum groaned, “I’m a stalker.”

“No, no, just obsessively observant.”

Rum eyed Jeff hopefully, “And this isn’t going to look like I’m trying to pressure her into anything?”

“No, this is going to look like you being a thoughtful friendly man, and if,” Jeff crossed his fingers under the counter, “Later down the road you two hook up then it makes a great ‘How we got together’ story.”

He watched the internal debate on Rum’s face, his friend swung between uncertain and hopeful for a moment before he gave a curt nod and said; “Okay. I’ll do it, but if I get arrested for stalking you are bailing me out.”

Jefferson clapped his hands together, “Deal! Now show me these buckles, I’ve got hats to make.”

The smile was back on Rum’s face. Jeff was right, even though there was no chance that Belle would see him as a romantic option, there was nothing wrong with hoping for a friendship with her.

 

In the library Belle was having a good, if slow morning. She was getting around quite well, thanks mainly to the suggestions Rum had offered before he’d left that morning. A smile kept drifting onto her face, despite the dull throb from her ankle, as she recalled how nervous he’d been when they woke up together on her couch. It had taken an offer of a cup of tea to reassure him that he’d not crossed any lines. The truth was she could have woken him and sent him on his way in the early hours when she’d hobbled to the loo. She’d thought about it, but then just settled herself beside him and taken comfort in his undemanding presence. Rum Gold was a mystery, the opinion in town was that he was a ruthless bastard who probably ate children, but last night and this morning he’d been a perfect gentleman, friendly and sweet, and his sense of humour, she’d never laughed so much at Top Gear, his quick witted comments on the antics of the man-children presenters had been hysterical.

_“Someone’s got a crush.”_

The little voice in her mind that sounded a lot like Ruby made her shake her head. Ruby probably would say that when she got the details of last night. Belle was still waiting for the avalanche of texts that her friend was bound to send once she saw the change Belle had made to her relationship status on Facebook. Gaston’s suggestion last night had been the final straw. Belle was done with him, and this time she was determined to stick with it, no taking him back after a half assed apology that somehow always put the blame on her. 

Which is why she was so angry when her dad walked in just before lunch time carrying a bunch of roses.

“Has he sent you here with those, Dad?”

“Most daughters greet their fathers with ‘Hello Dad’.”

Belle moved her weight on to her twisted ankle, the jolt of pain reminded her why she wasn’t going to put up with this crap.

“Did he even pay for them?”

Moe French shifted awkwardly on his feet.

“You know I never charge Gaston for a bouquet when you’ve been difficult.”

Belle stomped her foot and bit back to whimper that came with the action.

“Papa it wasn’t my fault! In fact it has never been my fault. Gaston and I are over. Finished. That’s it. No more.”

Moe rolled his eyes at her and tried to set the elaborate arrangement up on the corner of the circulation desk.

“Now Belle…”

He flinched back as Belle swept her arm along the desk and sent the flowers tumbling to the floor.

“NO! I am done with him and I don’t give a damn what you think. Gaston is a pig and I’m not going to put up with him anymore.”

Moe’s eyes bulged and Belle wondered if they were going to pop out of his head. Her father took a deep breath and jabbed a thick finger at her.

“You need to sort yourself out missy. You can’t do better than Gaston. Who else is going to want you with all of your silly ideas!”

Moe gave her a final hard frown and turned on his heel. The door to the library slammed shut behind him. Belle dropped her head into her hands and fought to catch her  
breath. The door creaked open…

“I told you I don’t want anything from that bastard!”

She raised her head expecting to see her father and instead found a pair of confused whiskey brown eyes staring back at her.

Rum cleared his throat and carefully held up the paper bag from Granny’s.

“Erm, if I’m the bastard you are referring to I can throw this straight in the trash.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re not my Dad.”

Rum ran his tongue over his teeth; this wasn’t quite how he’d pictured this going when Jeff had talked him in to taking Belle lunch. His eyes darted to the fallen bouquet; pink roses he noted, Belle preferred red. Their cloying scent hung in the air making his head swim, which probably explained why he started babbling.

“No I’m not. I can understand the confusion, I’m almost as old as your father,” Oh way to go Rum, point out the age difference why don’t you? “But he’s just stomped passed me with a face like a slapped arse,” That’s it, insult her father while you’re about it, “I could go get him if you wanted?”

What was that epically colourful phrase Jeff used when everything went to hell? Buggering fuck monkeys. Perfect for this situation. Gods, could he have messed this up anymore? Belle was staring at him, but Rum clamped his traitorous tongue firmly between his teeth, if he didn’t speak he couldn’t mess this up any more than he already had.

Belle tilted her head at him, the anger and surprise fading from her face, replaced by something softer; “You brought me lunch?”

Rum stepped over the fallen flowers, more confident now she didn’t look like she was going to bite his head off, and offered her the white paper bag he’d carried in with him.

“Yes. I figured you’d have a hard time getting to the diner today and…”

He wanted to say ‘I want to spend more time with you because you are heaven on earth and waking up next to you this morning was the happiest I’ve been in years’ but all that came out of his mouth was;

“…I thought this would help.”

The tip of Belle’s tongue darted over her lips as she took the bag from him. She gave a small squeak of surprise as she looked inside.

“This is my exact order. How did you know?”

Rum swallowed hard, he’d not thought about this bit. Don’t sound like a stalker. Don’t tell her the truth.

“I, erm, I just asked Granny for something you’d like.”

Belle gave him a sunny smile and Rum found his own lips turning up in response.

“Thank you. Let me get my purse.”

He twirled a hand in the air.

“Oh no, tis no matter.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, “Why are you so kind to me?”

He gave her a one shoulder shrug; “Trying to earn some brownie points with Karma?” He nudged the unwanted roses with the tip of his cane, “Speaking of which, shall I rescue these?”

Belle leaned over the circulation desk and groaned. 

“Oh those. My ex sent Dad in with them; they are going in the trash.”

Rum’s stomach did a little flip, Gaston was her ex. She didn’t want anything from him, had called him a bastard. Was it bad that he was so happy she’d broken up with the gorilla? He’d worry about that later. 

She made her way around the desk; Rum hurried forward and stopped her at the corner with a gentle hand on her shoulder. She was in flats today, the absence of her trademark heels made him feel tall next to her even though he wasn’t exactly built to tower over her.

“You take the weight of that ankle and eat your lunch. I’ll clean up the flowers.”

For a moment it looked as if she might argue with him. Rum guiltily pulled his hand back from her shoulder and gripped the handle of his cane tight.

“Not that I don’t think you can manage, but why should you when I’m here?”

“You really want those brownie points, don’t you?”

“With my reputation it can’t hurt can it?”

Belle hummed and shook her head slightly.

“I don’t know. Word gets out that you’re actually a nice man and you’ll be swamped with sob stories come rent day.”

Rum gave her a look of mock horror, “That won’t do at all. How can I purchase your silence Miss French?”

Her eyes darted to his lips and for a foolish instant Rum thought she was going to ask him for a kiss. It would be willingly given if that’s what she wanted. She met his eye, her mouth twisted in a delightful smirk.

“Take me for that drive in your beautiful car tomorrow? If you’re not busy.”

He’d have cancelled meetings with kings and queens if it meant spending time with her.

“We have a deal. I’ll fetch a broom.”

 

Belle felt a little guilty as she tucked into her lunch. She’d perched herself on the table of the main room rather than eat in her office as she usually did. It would have been rude to abandon Rum when he’d gone out of his way to do something nice for her, and the view in here was much better than in her poky windowless office. Rum was as good as his word and set about retrieving the broom and dustpan from the janitor’s closet. He’d removed his overcoat and his suit jacket, and hooked his cane over the back of a chair. There was something surreal about such a well-tailored man sweeping her floor, like she’d fallen into one of those trashy romances Ruby was so fond of. She knew exactly where the plot of said romances would take this scenario, a crystal clear image of her discarded bra snagged on the handle of his cane as their naked bodies made good use of the table popped into her head. Belle spluttered on her iced tea. Rum looked up at her with concern on his face. She cleared her throat and lunged for a safe topic of conversation.

“Is your Caddy a V8?”

“Aye. She’s thirsty for the gas, but I like her.”

“Does she have a name?”

Rum blushed slightly. It was ridiculous to personify a car, but the Caddy had been the first car he’d felt comfortable after his accident and the moment he’d started the engine he’d known that this was a new start of sorts for him. Hence the name; Belle was waiting for an answer. He said it softly, ready to feel a fool.

“Janus.”

“The Roman two faced god? Interesting choice. Good one, you need eyes in the back of your head on these roads the way some of the tourists drive.”

Their shared laughter was interrupted by an explosion of text alerts from Belle’s cell phone. She fished it out of her pocket and gave it a fond look.

“It’s Ruby. I’d best give her a quick call.”

Rum gathered up the dust pan and broom, and nodded towards the janitor’s closet. 

“I’ll dump this then get out of your hair.”

“No, stick around I’ll be quick.”

A shy smile played around his mouth at her invitation to stay. Using the broom in place of his cane he made his way to the back of the library. Belle jabbed the call icon. She’d hardly got the phone to her ear before Ruby answered.

_“Belles! I saw Facebook. What happened? Are you alright?”_

“I’m officially single. I did it Ruby. Kicked his ass to the curb.”

Belle had to pull the phone away from her ear as Ruby erupted into whoops of joy.

_“What did he do? He must have done some dumbass thing to make you finally see sense.”_

Belle sighed and glanced over her shoulder. Rum was nowhere in sight. If she told Ruby the worst of it now then maybe it wouldn’t be so embarrassing when they talked face to face. The memory of Gaston making his suggestion last night still made her stomach roil. 

“He wanted to invite another woman into our bed, said it would help loosen me up since I’m such a prude.”

Her best friend employed a stream of colourful adjectives that finished up with; _“…what a knob!”_

“I know. I know. He sent Dad round here with flowers.”

_“You didn’t accept them?”_

“Nope. Rum’s dumping them in the trash for me right now.”

_“Rum? Rum Gold? You’re joking! I go away for one weekend and you finally do something about your little crush!”_

“I don’t have a little crush on Mister Gold!”

_“Yeah right, Belles. It’s a huge crush, boarding on obsession.”_

“Exactly.”

_“I got to dash Belle. Victor and I are heading out for lunch. See you Monday?”_

“Yep, have fun Rubes.”

_“You too, see if you can find out what’s under all the swish tailoring.”_

“Bye Ruby!”

 

Rum had thrown the flowers in the trash and tied off the bag for good measure. It served the dual purpose of smothering the sickly perfume and giving Belle a moment of privacy to talk to Miss Lucas. He was feeling giddy; she wanted to go for a drive tomorrow, with him! He made his way slowly back to the main room, not even having to dawdle since he was without his cane. He was just stepping into the main room when he heard Belle say;

“I don’t have a crush on Mister Gold!”

His heart stuttering in his chest he almost missed his footing. He’d known it was an insane hope that she might feel more than friendship for him, but hearing it stated so bluntly almost broke him. 

“Exactly.”

What had Miss Lucas said to get that response from Belle? Probably something about how weird and creepy it would be for Belle to like him. Or some comment about how old and monstrous he was. He took a deep breath and limped back into the main room just as Belle finished her call. He didn’t look at her as he made straight for his jacket and cane.

“Are you leaving? I thought you were going to stick around for a bit.”

“No, I should go.”

Belle hopped down from the table. Her ankle must be feeling better, she barely flinched. She reached up and righted the twisted collar of his jacket. Rum dipped his head, hiding behind his hair so his face didn’t betray the longing he felt at her touch. Her fingers fussed with his pocket square.

“Rum what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just don’t want to take up anymore of your time.”

She looked around the empty library; “I’m not exactly rushed off my feet here.”

Rum peeked at her from under his fringe. Maybe she didn’t have a crush on him, but she seemed open to being friends. It was more than he’d ever hoped for, so he smiled at her.

“Guess I could keep you company for a while longer.”

She patted his chest and grinned at him, before moving back to her lunch.

“Good. We’ve got a date to plan.”

Rum blinked at her. A date? She considered tomorrow a date? Bloody hell being near this woman was an emotional rollercoaster, and he was going to hang on tight for every twist and turn, for as long as she’d allow him.

 

Jefferson was sat in the window of his shop. It was the spot that afford him the best light to sew by and coincidently enough let him keep an eye on the library across the street. Rum had gone in there just before one o’clock, clutching a bag from Granny’s. Jeff had watched as his friend was almost trampled by Moe French who stormed out looking redder in the face than usual. Rum didn’t let that put him off; he dodged out of the florist’s way and stepped into the library. Jeff almost snapped his needle in two when an hour and a half later Rum emerged from the library with a spring in his step and a grin on his face that was plain as day even from across the street. 

“Well damn me. It’s about time.”


	4. Chapter 4

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

“What are you doing?”

Jefferson let his head thump once more against the wall, and took a moment to be grateful that he’d chosen such soft fabric covering for this particular wall of his shop. It made this process a lot less painful. He rolled around and turned to face his mild puzzled best friend.

“Mental recalibration. I’d forgotten that this courtship was going to go at a snail’s pace. To be honest the size of the grin on your face when you left the library this afternoon I thought you’d got lucky, or at least kissed her,” He waved away Rum’s indignant response, “I know you don’t want to rush things, you’ll get off the start line in your own time. I just need to remember that your approach to these things is different than mine.”

Rum twisted his fingers together over the handle of his cane. Jeff was a lot more seize the girl or guy of day and snog the living daylights out of them in his approach to dating. None of his ever changing paramours seemed to mind his fast and free approach. Rum knew he was on speaking terms with almost all of them and was in the process of creating the wedding outfits for two of his ex’s who’d got together after he’d introduced them. Jeff’s approach to dating wasn’t just the polar opposite to Rum’s experience in the lists of love; it was on a different fucking planet in fact. It wouldn’t work for him, he wasn’t out-going and confident, and he certainly wasn’t well liked. He had to try and be himself, for all the good that would do. Jeff might get frustrated at his slow and cautious approach, but Rum knew he would stand by him and help him, which is why he didn’t feel a complete idiot for saying;

“We’re going on a date tomorrow. Belle called it a date.”

He just had time to brace himself as Jeff launched from the wall and wrapped him in a hug, shrieking like a teenaged girl all the while.

“Rum! That’s wonderful!” Jeff held him at arm’s length, “Why don’t you look happier?”

Rum shrugged out of Jeff’s grip and dropped into a chair. For a moment he toyed with the fabric samples Jeff had laid out on his work table, the orange velvet was a bit garish, but whatever Jeff made from it would look great. Rum gave a sigh and rubbed his hand across his face, he was trying to distract himself from his concerns, but it wasn’t working. Jeff’s eyes were on him waiting for him to explain himself. He took a deep breath and tried as hard as he could not to sound bitter and defeated.

“Because the last date I went on was four years ago and it was a bloody disaster.”

Jeff winced; he’d set up the date between Rum and Zelena Green, and bloody disaster was a mild description of the half date that saw the sheriff called to the fanciest restaurant in town, and the six weeks of stalking that followed that almost drove his friend back into the bottom of a bottle again.

“I am truly sorry for that Rum.”

“I know you are. That crazy bitch pulled the wool over everyone’s eyes.”

Even after four years Jeff was amazed that his and Rum’s friendship had survived whirlwind of bat shit crazy the he’d let into their lives when he’d set up that blind date. He shuddered and tried not to dwell on it. He wanted to see his friend happy, and if that happy came in the form of a friendship with Belle French, (even when the rest of the world could see they both wanted so much more), then damn it he would do everything in his power to make sure Rum and Belle became friends.

He pushed up his sleeves and took a deep breath; “Okay, past behind us, future in front of us. Tell me about this date with Belle.”

Yup, that happy light that just lit up Rum’s face that was what he wanted to see more of.

 

It sounded like a perfect date; a drive in the country, on some nice quiet roads so Belle could get a feel for the Caddy, (Jeff still couldn’t believe Rum would let her behind the wheel), and a picnic that Belle was providing. Sweet and charming; perfect for two people who weren’t aware or sure what they wanted from each other yet. 

What could possibly go wrong?

By Sunday evening Jeff was cursing his stupid brain for daring to think those five bloody words.

 

By seven o’clock on Sunday evening Rum was impressed that his patience had lasted this long. The drive to the hospital had been made more stressful by the fact he couldn’t see clearly. Belle had handled Janus beautifully, but he would have been a hell of a lot happier if they’d had a different destination. The wait in the ER had at least been short, but that was because of Belle’s no nonsense tone rather than any fear the staff had for him. It was a bloody good job she’d been with him actually, the nurses might have been content to let their landlord choke to death otherwise. Nurse Ratchet was now talking to him as if he was a three year old and that was the final straw.

“Yes, thank you Nurse. I’m perfectly capable of reading the instructions for myself.”

She’d clearly not expected him to be back to his short tempered norm. She gave a haughty sniff and stomped out of the cubicle. Belle slipped back inside, her fingers anxiously twisting the bottom button of her blouse.

“How are you feeling, Rum?”

And just like that the cranky feeling Nurse Ratchet had inspired in him ebbed away. He tried to smile, but wasn’t sure his slightly numb feeling face was co-operating fully.

“Better. Still a bit itchy.”

“I’m so sorry.”

She sounded on the verge of tears. Tears for him? Oh no, that wouldn’t do at all.

“It’s not your fault, Belle. I should have asked what the filling was,” Rum gave her a shrug, he’d lived with his allergy to strawberries for so long it had ceased to be a problem for him. The medication must be making him a little loopy because he confessed this to Belle without worrying how pathetic and lonely it made him sound; “It’s been so long since anyone baked for me I just didn’t think. It was worth it. That cake was delicious.”

Belle gave a weak chuckle; “Delicious, but almost deadly.”

“Makes you a hero, you almost killed the town monster with a strawberry sponge cake.”

Her lips thinned at that comment. She moved towards the bed he was sitting on the edge of and stood in front of him, her legs just brushing his knees. Her voice was low and tender as she said;

“You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that. I don’t think you’re a monster.”

Rum wondered if the allergy medication had stopped working. He was finding it hard to breathe again. Belle was chewing on her bottom lip; she was inches away and leaning in closer.

“Right, you are clear to go now Mister Gold.”

Nurse Ratchet swept the curtain aside and the moment shattered. Belle didn’t flinch away from him, but she did take a slow step back and gathered up his belongings. She nodded towards the door. 

“Come let’s get out of here.”


	5. Chapter 5

For the next week the residents of Storybrooke were very confused. For the first time since the fourth grade teacher had an affair with the married guy from the animal shelter, the town had more gossip that it knew what to do with. Granny’s was constantly buzzing as somebody brought in a new titbit that caused an explosion of speculation about the strange goings on between two of the town’s more unusual citizens.

It had all started on Monday morning when Annie Ratchet whispered to Granny that Mister Gold had been in the hospital on Sunday night. Granny peered over her spectacles and said;

“Couldn’t happen to a nicer guy. What was wrong with him?”

Annie had clucked her tongue and shook her head; “You know I can’t tell you that, patient confidentially and all,” Annie leaned further over the counter, “But I can tell you that it was Belle French who brought him in.”

Granny snorted at that, “The librarian? What would she be doing with Gold?”

Annie looked put out by Granny’s dismissive reaction; this was premium gossip and should be treated as such. “I’ve no idea, but she was there.”

Leroy waved his empty coffee cup at Granny and chimed in with; “Annie’s right, saw the two of them pull up in that big ol’Caddy o’his. Tell you this too sister, Belle was driving.”

Now that did cause Granny’s eyebrows to leap toward her hairline. Nobody got near Gold’s precious car; he wouldn’t even let Danny from the garage behind the wheel.

 

By lunchtime everyone knew about Belle throwing her drink over Gaston on Friday night, and that Gaston has been getting very friendly with Aurora from the beauty parlour. Rachel from the hair dressers shook her head at her friend Chloe. 

“I doubt that’s serious. Poor Gaston probably just needed a bit of cheering up since Belle had been such a bitch.”

Ruby had slammed their plates on the table and glared at them. That at least reminded everyone that Belle and Ruby were friends and they should watch what they said unless they wanted Ruby to spill their food in their laps. The restraint lasted until Tuesday morning, when Walter ambled in for his midmorning espresso and informed Granny that he’d just seen Belle go into Gold’s Pawnshop and she’d been smiling.

“She had a present with her.”

“How do you know that?”

Walter held his hands about a foot apart, “It was about that big and wrapped up with a bow.”

Coffee cups paused on the way to mouths as everyone tried to work out why Belle would be giving Gold a gift. They were also trying to work out the last time anyone had walked into that shop with a smile on their face. Well, Jefferson did that a lot, but he was eccentric and could be forgiven such strange behaviour.

“It must be for someone else, she just had it with her when she went in there, that’s all.”

“Or maybe Gold tried to give her something and she was returning it.”

Neither of those explanations accounted for the smile.

 

Wednesday brought multiple shocks and sent the gossips into overdrive. First was when the lunchtime rush witnessed Belle totally ignore Gaston as she locked up the library. The library was only open for half a day on Wednesdays and it had become normal for Gaston to meet Belle outside and spend the afternoon with her. Gaston apparently didn’t think anything had happened to upset this routine and was plainly gobsmacked when Belle had a different opinion.

“She didn’t even slow down, just stepped around him and didn’t look back.”

“Maybe they are really finished?”

“Nah, she always takes him back. But she’s never blanked him like that before.”

“Looks like he’s going have to make an effort this time around.”

Less than half an hour later a harassed Sheriff Graham was slumped at the diner’s counter asking for a slice of pie with a double scoop of ice-cream. Granny cut him a generous slice of blueberry pie and casually asked;

“Rough morning?”

“Just had Moe French and Gaston Legume yelling at me that Mister Gold had kidnapped Belle.”

There were several sharp gasps from the small crowd that rapidly became a barrage of questions.

“Had he?” “What’s he done to her?” “Have you arrested him?”

Graham rolled his eyes and turned on his stool to face everyone.

“Calm down folks! I’ve spoken to Miss French and she’s fine. Just gone to an estate sale up the coast with Mister Gold, that’s all.”

“Why would she do that?”

Graham shrugged and turned his attention to his well-deserved pie; “Maybe you should ask her.”

That suggestion caused several snorts, nobody would ask her because Belle frowned up on gossip, (thought herself above it more like was Granny’s opinion), and it was more fun to speculate. There were several theories. One was that Belle was trying to make Gaston jealous by pretending to have an interest in Gold. Another was that Gold had trapped her with a hideous deal and was forcing her to spend time with him. Ruby’s suggestion that maybe they were friends and everyone should keep their noses out was dismissed by all, except Jefferson who gave Ruby a sly wink over the rim of his cup.

 

On Thursday the gossips heard from Moe French’s delivery driver how Belle had refused two dozen pink roses from Gaston.

“Seriously, she wouldn’t even let me unload the van, just told me to turn around and take them back to her dad. There’s a vase of sunflowers on the desk in the library, not from Game of Thorns. Wonder who gave her those?” 

“You don’t think there’s actually something going on between her and Gold, do you?”

Silence followed that suggestion as people tried to get their heads around the idea.

“No there can’t be, that would just be weird. He’s twice her age. And what woman in her right mind would pick Gold over Gaston?”

Granny peered at the assembled crowd over her spectacles; “Well that Belle has got some strange big city ideas.” Her head jerked around to frown at Ruby who had muttered something rude under her breath.

 

The local cell towers handled some heavy traffic on Friday. Phone calls and text messages flew back and forth across Storybrooke as people looked for confirmation of the latest rumour in this strange saga. Gaston had been seen confidently swaggering between the jewellery store, the florists, the bridal boutique and city hall. By lunchtime the rumour had become certainty. Gaston had planned a grand romantic gesture to win Belle’s heart once and for all. It was all happening at Granny’s at eight pm and the whole town was invited to witness it.


	6. Chapter 6

For saying it was Monday and he’d been in hospital the evening before, Rum woke up in a good mood. By any normal standard his date with Belle had been a disaster, but it held the number one spot in Rum’s limited experience. Yes, he’d been driven home and firmly told to rest, and there had been no end of date kiss, but it was wonderful. He glanced at the kitchen clock and wondered if seven in the morning was too early to text Belle.

He’d just decided that it was when his phone bleeped. Apparently it wasn’t too early for Belle to text him.

_Morning Rum. How are you feeling?_

_Good morning Belle. Very well thank you. How are you?_

_Still feeling guilty for the whole cake/allergy/hospital mess._

Rum was trying to type something reassuring when another text arrived from Belle.

_Are you busy tomorrow morning?_

_No, my schedule is clear._

_Can I drop by the shop? I have something for you. Not food I promise!_

_You are always welcome at my shop. I’m looking forward to seeing you._

_I’m looking forward to being seen ;) Got to get to work, bye for now xxx_

_Have a good day x_

He debated about the deleting the x, but decided to leave it there and hit send before he changed his mind again. Belle had signed her text with three x’s; three kisses? A man could dream.

 

Mondays were busy for Rum, even Jeff knew not to stop by the shop, it wasn’t until he got home that night, head still full of loan interest and auction schedules that he had time to think of Belle again. He pulled his phone from his pocket and slowly typed a message.

_Hope your Monday was bearable. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Sleep well._

The reply came almost instantly.

_Survived Monday. Tuesday is going to be more enjoyable. Sweet dreams._

No kisses, but then again he’d not put any at the end of his text. He really needed to ask Jeff what the protocol was in this situation.

 

Tuesday mornings was when the elementary school came into the library. This particular Tuesday was the turn of the fourth grade, normally Belle would have been happy to stay and help them out, but today she pulled Mary Margaret Nolan, (nee Blanchard), to one side the second she’d cleared the door.

“I need to pop out for ten minutes, can you managed without me?”

Mary Margaret had tilted her head and opened her mouth to say something, but then she took a quick breath and said;

“Of course Belle. We’ll be fine, but you won’t be long will you? Henry has some questions about library systems that I can’t answer.”

Assuring the teacher that she’d be no longer that fifteen minutes Belle ran to her office and picked up the carefully wrapped book. She spared a second to wonder what Mary Margaret had decided not to say, but shrugged it away as unimportant. Belle was smiling as she walked down the street to the pawnshop, nodding hello to various people she recognized on the way.

The bell above the door chimed and Rum looked up find Belle walking in. He abandoned his ledger and moved around the counter to greet her. He found he wanted to hug her, but wasn’t sure if it would be welcome, so he ended up coming to a halt just in front of her. She grinned at him and offered him the package she was carrying.

“For me?”

“Yup. A ‘sorry for almost killing you’ gift.”

“You really don’t have to apologise. It was a simple mistake, and you got me to hospital, so no harm done.”

“I don’t have to, but I am. Open your present.”

Rum did as he was told, carefully pulling the bow loose and unwrapping the paper without tearing it. Belle was jiggling on her heels, either she was nervous about how he’d receive her gift, or she was a ‘shred the paper’ kind of girl. The paper and ribbon were dropped on the counter as he caught sight of the book.

“Oh Belle. This is a first edition.”

She grinned at him.

“You mentioned you didn’t have the owner’s manual for Janus. I know you can find all the information online, but I thought…”

Her fingers were twisting in the hem of her sleeve. Rum dragged his eyes from the book and smiled at her.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Without thinking he leant forward and kissed her cheek. It was a perfectly chaste and appropriate kiss, but Rum’s eyes were wide as he stepped back and waited for his world to fall apart. 

It didn’t.

A faint blush coloured Belle’s cheeks as she smiled at him. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to take a second stab at our drive?”

Rum nodded eagerly, “There’s an estate sale a few towns up the coast tomorrow. The catalogue lists some interesting books. Would you like to join me?”

The words were barely out of his mouth before she was saying; “Yes. It’s a date.”

 

Wednesday morning had flown by. There was a fluttering of butterflies in Belle’s stomach as she flipped the light switches and headed for the door. Those butterflies turned out to be tough little critters because they refused to be squashed when she pulled open the door and found Gaston lounging against the wall outside.

“Hey beautiful. Lunch at Granny’s.”

Belle’s smile faltered minutely. What an arrogant prick. They hadn’t spoken since Friday, when she’d made it clear they were over, but here he was thinking that they’d carry on as if nothing had happened. Didn’t even ask if she wanted to go to lunch, just told her that’s what he expected her to do. Belle turned her back on him and locked the door. She focused on her date with Rum and turned on her heel and strode by Gaston with her head held high.

“You’re going the wrong way Belle.”

She quickened her pace as much as she could. Her ankle had recovered, but the fading bruises still gave her the odd twinge.

“Belle! Belle stop!”

She could hear Gaston starting after her. He wasn’t running, yet. He’d expect her to stop and go to him. Good God, what had she been doing with him? She focused on the pawnshop, now was not the time to question her past life choices, the future was a more inviting prospect. She just turned the corner into the alley where Rum parked his car as Gaston broke into a run. Rum had just locked the shop’s side door.

“Belle?”

She rushed for the passenger door.

“We’ve got to get out of here fast!”

“Car’s unlocked.”

The doors had just slammed shut as Gaston rounded the corner yelling for Belle. Rum watched him in the rear view.

“Speedy getaway?”

“Drive like Bonnie and Clyde.”

“Hang on tight.”

Rum gunned the engine and let the tires squeal before they shot out of the alley. Belle twisted around, laughing as Gaston shrank from view. She settled back in her seat still laughing.

“That was awesome. Thank you! Is Janus alright?”

Rum glanced at her, a wide grin on his face, “She was due new tires, so we’re all good,” He patted the dash, “Proved I can rely on you if I ever hold up a bank, good girl.”

Rum shot Belle an adorably sheepish look for being caught talking to his car in such a fond manner. Belle reached forward and patted the dash.

“Couldn’t ask for a better getaway car Janus honey.”

They were still chuckling ten minutes later when Belle’s phone rang.

“Why would the Sheriff be calling me?”

Rum fell silent as she answered.

“Belle French.”

Rum winced as he heard the tinny shouting. He slowed down ready to make a U-turn. Calls from the Sheriff were never good news; Belle might need to get back to town faster than they had left. It didn’t count as eavesdropping when Belle was less than three feet away from him and was yelling that loudly.

“What! … No, don’t be ridiculous. … I’m with Mister Gold because I want to be! He did not abduct me! … Whose stupid suggestion was that? … Of course I should have known. … Sheriff please tell those two idiots that I am going up the coast to an estate sale with Mister Gold and I am right where I want to be.”

She hung up and buried her face in her hands. Rum’s eyes darted from the road to her shaking shoulders. Was she crying? No, no that was laughter.

“So, I kidnapped you?”

Belle threw her head back with a groan.

“That’s what my father and Gaston told the Sheriff.”

Rum shrugged; “At a time and place we mutually agreed upon, no less.”

Belle chuckled; “Abduction by appointment, how very civilized of us.”

Her phone started ringing again, but she growled at it, then switched it off and shoved it in her purse.

“No more hassle, just you, me, Janus and antiques.”

Rum couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled so much. When he dropped Belle off at her door that night the smile turned into a dopey grin as she kissed his cheek. 

 

Thursday was rent day for Rum. It was always long and tedious. For some reason the residents of Storybrooke couldn’t get their heads around the concept of a bank transfer. They paid their rent old school; cash in an envelope handed direct to the landlord. Personally he thought they did this in the hopes that he wouldn’t make his rounds in a single day and they’d get away with being a bit short or late. He’d heard himself described as the anti-Santa more than once. Today wasn’t going to be any fun, but he spared a moment to leave a bunch of sunflowers from his garden on Belle’s doorstep before he pulled on the mask of town monster.

He got more sideways looks than normal and suspected that the story of him ‘kidnapping’ Belle had already made the rounds. His reception at Game of Thorns was cold as usual, but that might be because Moe was too busy shouting at his delivery driver to pay him much attention other than to shove a grubby envelope at him. Rum didn’t care; he had a picture message from Belle with her sunflowers to make him smile.

 

Friday again. A week, seven days, since he’d moved from observer, (passive stalker), to an active part of Belle’s life. There hadn’t been a day in the past week when he hadn’t had some sort of contact with her. It had been amazing, it had been a dream come true; but now he was terrified. He should back off, he should crawl into the darkness he’d lived in for years; he should run.

Instead he called Jeff.

His best friend didn’t even get a chance to say hello.

“Jeff. Belle wants to go to Granny’s for dinner tonight. What the hell do I do?”

“Erm, go to Granny’s for dinner?”

“Not a good idea Jeff.”

“Why not?”

Rum took a very deep breath and let all of his fears out in one go.

“Because, all of our dates have been private, until now. Now the town is going to see us together and I can’t put her through that. I can’t let her be seen with the Beast of Storybrooke, she’s better than that. Gods she is so much better than that. People are going to talk and you know what gossip is like in this town. They are going to be cruel to her just because she’s being kind to me. I won’t let that happen to her. She doesn’t deserve that. She’s… she’s bloody wonderful Jeff. How do I make her happy and keep her safe?”

Jefferson took a deep breath and met the eyes of the very angry woman who had just slammed her way into his shop, trailed by her slightly confused but very determined boyfriend. He ran his tongue over his teeth and grinned at the intruders. He cleared his throat carefully, very aware that any sudden moves would be hazardous to his health.

“Rum. You are going to walk into Granny’s tonight with Belle on your arm and you are going to smile about it, because it is going to make both of you happy. Talk to you later mate. Goodbye.”

Jeff ended the call swiftly and slowly dropped the phone on to the table. The smile stayed on his face throughout; which was impressive considering the death glare Ruby Lucas was giving him.

“What the fuck have you just done? Do you have any idea what that knob Gaston is planning?”

Jeff took a long slow breath and gave Ruby his best smile.

“I have a good idea what that knob is up to, and I’m certain my plan is better. Now would you please put that shoe down and hear me out?”


	7. Chapter 7

Rum felt like he’d been living in a happy little bubble all week. He’d had a mild panic attack after he’d agreed to dinner with Belle at Granny’s, but a quick phone call to Jeff had sorted that out. Belle wanted his company for dinner and so she would have it. He could always deflect any snide comments people might make with one of his own. It would only make the town hate him more, but he could handle that.

At ten to eight the diner was jammed and anticipation was thrumming in the air. For three people present it wasn’t a happy excitement that had them fidgeting nervously. Victor was gripping Ruby’s hand as tightly as he tried to stop her from punching Gaston in the nose. By his count Gaston had escaped a broken nose twice today, first when he ordered Ruby to make sure Belle was at the diner by eight and second when he bopped her on the nose and said he hoped she hadn’t spoiled his big surprise. Ruby had snapped her teeth at his finger, but Gaston hadn’t noticed the threat in that, he’d just laughed and swaggered off to talk to Moe. Victor rocked back on his heels and whispered at Jeff.

“You better be right about this.”

Jefferson blithely waved his hand. His cunning plan was to keep Gaston’s ridiculous scheme from Belle so that he would make a total fool of himself in front of the town. Ruby had reluctantly agreed because a public humiliation would get it through Gaston’s thick skull that Belle was over him. Jeff didn’t mention that he was hoping this would force Rum to step up and tell Belle how he felt about her, but he had his fingers crossed into knots for that outcome. He ducked his head closer to Victor’s ear and replied quietly;

“Of course I am. Do you really think Belle will go all weak kneed and fall into marriage with Gaston because of this nonsense?”

Victor shrugged, that was the only thing he was sure wasn’t going to happen, but he was almost certain that very soon he’d be patching someone up. It remained to be seen who exactly would need his professional assistance; Ruby had threatened to jam her shoe into Jefferson if this didn’t work out, and Gaston was only one more stupid comment from getting punched.

At eight o’clock the door to the diner opened and Victor felt the bones in his hand grate as Ruby squeezed hard. 

 

Rum had vaguely noticed the new decorations hanging outside the diner, but he’d not paid them much attention because Belle was talking about the book she was reading; who could be distracted by crass shiny things when Belle’s eyes were sparkling like that? He’d held the door open for her and she’d vanished inside with a yelp.

It took Rum a second to process the scene in Granny’s. The whole place was decorated with silver bells, and pink roses; most of the town appeared to be there in formal wear; at the far end of the room Moe French stood beside Doctor Hopper by an arch covered with more sickly pink roses. Before any of this strangeness could present an explanation to his mind he saw Belle’s hands in Gaston’s grip. His heart sank, and then roared in anger; Belle was struggling against that lout’s hold. 

Rum stepped forward and brought his cane down across Gaston’s forearms. The swish the cane made as it arced threw the air wasn’t loud, but it caught the attention of everyone in the room. The blow wasn’t a hard one, but it was strong enough to suggest harder was an option. Rum’s voice was icy cold as said;

“The lady asked you to let her go. I suggest you respect her request.”

Gaston did as he was bid, roughly pushing Belle behind him as he squared up to tower over Gold. The smaller man didn’t back away. Beyond the lout’s overly muscled arm, Rum could see Miss Lucas wrap an arm protectively around Belle and glare angrily at Gaston’s back. The rest of the town had become slack jawed spectators to this bizarre scene. Gaston poked his finger into Gold’s chest causing Rum to wobble, but not step back.

“I think I know what my wife wants better than you do.”

“WIFE! I’m not your wife Gaston!”

Belle’s voice was shrill in her indignation. Gaston turned on his heel to face her, a patronizing smile on his face, his arms spread wide in gesture to the gaudily decorated diner.

“You will be in a few minutes. That’s what all this is Belle, our wedding.”

“You realise you’ve not asked me to marry you.”

“Well, you’re going to say yes. Of course you are; look at all the effort I’ve put into this. All of your favourite things. I’ve even picked you a dress like one from the Sense and Subtly thing you like.”

Rum snorted derisively; “It’s Sense and Sensibility, and that’s not even her favourite Austen novel.”

Gaston rolled his eyes and turned to face Gold with a sneer.

“Just because she’s been spending time with you to make me jealous, don’t think you know her better than I do, Gold.”

Rum tilted his head slightly and began to speak;

“I know that Belle prefers red roses to pink ones. I know that she hates decorations that make reference to her name. I know that she’d rather plan a surprise party than be surprised with one,” Rum cast an eye over the rest of Gaston’s ham fisted party planning, “Helium balloons made her sad. She doesn’t like hot wings. She wants to get married in a forest, not a diner,” Rum waved a hand at Gaston’s attire, “And she thinks white suits are tacky.”

Gaston was gawping at him, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

“You’ve been spying on her. How else could you know all that?”

Rum swallowed hard. Gaston’s accusation sounded dirty and perverse. He’d never set out to spy on her, but when it came to Belle he couldn’t help remembering every detail he heard or saw. Rum sought Belle in the crowd and his heart stopped. She was staring at him wide eyed, probably disgusted by his outpouring. He’d made a fool of himself in front of the whole town and more importantly he’d destroyed any hope of Belle’s friendship. He took shaky breath and snapped;

“Perhaps you should be asking how you don’t know all of that about the woman you assume will marry you.”

Rum stormed out of the door. Gaston’s crony Lee nudged him.

“Are you going to let him get away with talking to you like that?”

Gaston eyes narrowed and he took off his jacket.

“I’m going to teach that creeper a lesson, then we can get married Belle.”

Belle blinked slowly then stepped into Gaston’s personal space. She laid a hand on his puffed up chest and said loudly and clearly.

“Gaston I would not marry you if you were the last man on the planet.”

He doubled over with a grunt as Belle’s knee connected with his groin. Moe started forwards and called out;

“Now steady on Belle…”

“Not a word from you Papa. I’m the one who decides what I want and I do not want this.”

She hurried out of the door before anyone could say anything. Jefferson bounced up from his stool at the end of the counter and stood in front of the door, effectively blocking anyone from following Belle. He clapped his hands together and with a cheery grin on his face addressed the stunned no-longer wedding guests.

“Well folks you heard the lady. No wedding here today. Shame to waste a party though. Let’s get started on the buffet and the drinks, hey?”

The last five minutes had surprised everyone, but that was a suggestion they could understand and get on board with.

 

“Rum! Wait.”

He’d was just outside the library by the time he heard Belle shout his name. Rum stopped and hung his head. He may as well get this over with. He turned slowly and waited for her anger to hit him. She stopped within arm’s reach, perfect if she wanted to slap him, and took a breath.

“You always wear a blue shirt on Thursdays. You think Clarice Cliff is over rated. You re-read the collected works of Robert Burns every January. You like old westerns, but try to hide it. The cold makes your ankle hurt and you’re scared of spiders.”

Rum blinked at her; “H..how do you know all that?”

“You’re not the only one who notices things.”

“Belle.”

Her name whispered from his lips and was caught between them as she closed the distance and kissed him; a simple, gentle brushing of lips that stole his breath.

“Do you want this, Rum?”

Words weren’t possible, action was required. Rum’s cane clattered to the floor, his hands wrapped around her waist and cradled her head as he pulled her towards him. He shivered as Belle’s hands slid around his neck and into his hair. Their lips met, tender and soft, until one of them moaned and unleashed a passion that had Belle’s fingers tightening in his hair and Rum’s hand sliding down on to the curve of her bum. They kissed each other like their lives depended on it.

A whoop of joy shattered the moment. Belle broke away from Rum’s lips just enough to catch sight of his darkened eyes as he glanced over her shoulder. His face coloured with a blush, but he didn’t let go of her. 

“Ruby’s back there isn’t she?”

Rum rubbed his cheek against hers, his breathe warm against her ear.

“Yes with Jeff and Doctor Whale.”

Belle pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and whispered.

“Do you think they’ll go away if we ignore them?”

“Probably not.”

“Time for another speedy getaway?”

Belle jerked her head toward the library. Rum grinned and wrapped her hand in his. She dipped down and snagged his cane from the floor, and they broke in to a jog, heading round the library to the door that let to Belle’s flat.

Jefferson, Ruby and Victor were bouncing and cheering as Rum and Belle disappeared hand in hand around the corner. Jeff slung an arm about each of his co-conspirators. 

“Celebratory drinks at the Rabbit Hole, guys?”


	8. Chapter 8

Still giggling Rum and Belle made it to the top of the stairs. They were wrapped around each other, as they had been last week, but without a freshly twisted ankle and with the new understanding between them; this was so much more fun. As he had last week Rum let go of Belle and took a tiny step back. She cocked her head at him and bit her lip.

“If I were to invite you in for a cup of tea what would your expectations be?”

Rum ran his tongue over his bottom lip, and wondered how much of her lipstick he was wearing. He was still feeling breathless from their kiss and their almost speedy escape from their cheering friends. His ankle would be hell tomorrow, but it was worth it. His voice was thick and low when he replied;

“I’d expect a cup of tea, some crap telly, and I’d hope for another kiss.”

Belle smiled at him; it was like the sun had just appeared in the tiny dim space, it was dazzling and glorious, and more amazingly he was the cause of her smile. A long forgotten confidence bloomed in his chest and he cupped her face in his hand. She melted into his touch. His cane fell from his hand and clattered down the stairs unheeded as his hand wove into her hair. Their lips met and he moaned at the feel of Belle’s tongue on his lips. She twisted his tie around her hand and moved backwards through the open door pulling him along with her, never relinquishing his mouth. He was aware enough of his surroundings to realize that she was trying to shut the door behind him. It took two attempts to kick it shut, but he did it. The second the door clicked shut Belle shoved him against it; her body pressed tight against him and that was when Rum’s luck ran out and he messed everything up.

 

It had been years since he’d had a woman pressed against him, longer still since he’d been in this situation willingly. His body reacted to the friction of Belle’s movement. His hips jerked against her and a panicked gasp escaped his throat as he realised he was coming. Burning with shame and embarrassment he gently pushed Belle away from him and mumbled something incoherent as he hobbled towards the bathroom.

It took Belle a moment to process what had happened. They’d been kissing; wonderful passionate kissing that made her toes curl, then Rum had, oh, oh wow. She glanced towards the bathroom and blew out a slow breath. She had no idea how to deal with this, so she put the kettle on, a cup of tea would help.

 

Rum cleaned himself up and splashed water on his burning face, refusing to look in the mirror and see his shame reflected back at him. The bathroom floor wasn’t opening up and swallowing him whole, which would have been helpful, so he slid down against the wall and listened to his mind list all the ways he was useless, how he’d fucked this up, how he shouldn’t have hoped for anything better than his cold lonely life; he didn’t deserve a light like Belle.

He was lost in the depth of self-loathing when the bathroom door opened. By a quirk of design Belle’s bathroom door opened outwards on to the narrow corridor that ran through the apartment. He was so used to living alone that he’d not even thought to look for a lock on the door, let alone have the sense to flick it shut. Rum didn’t dare raise his head, but was vaguely aware of her settling herself in the door way. She nudged his leg and a cup of tea appeared on the floor next to him.

“Everything feels better after tea.”

He couldn’t help it, he snorted, “Thought you were Australian not English.”

“Yeah, well, somethings are universal.”

They didn’t speak for a while, but he could hear her drinking her tea. Eventually she said; “So, you going to talk to me?”

Rum inhaled slowly and whispered quietly; “I’m sorry Belle.”

Of all the responses he’d prepared for she offered the one he’d not considered.

“What did I do wrong?”

Rum pushed himself from the wall and twisted around to face her. Belle’s hair was covering her face, why the hell was she hanging her head in shame like that? He tentatively reached for her and tucked her hair behind her ear before letting his hand fall back to his side.

“Sweetheart, you didn’t do a damn thing wrong. Please don’t think that you did. I … it’s …” Rum took a rapid breathe and let the past pour from him.

“Gods Belle, it’s been over a decade since I’ve been with a woman I wanted to touch. And your kisses, bloody hell sweetheart, do you know how intoxicating you are for a touch starve monster like me? I was hard the second your lips touched mine outside. I should have had more self-control, I’m so sorry. I was surrounded by you and all I could feel was you, all I could smell was you, and I should have held on, brought you to bliss first, but my stupid body lost it and I’m so sorry.”

She finally raised her head and met his eyes. Rum swallowed and forced himself to maintain eye contact, even though it meant putting his shame on display for her. It was easier than he thought; there was no judgement, no sneering criticism in her beautiful blue eyes.

“I made you come just by kissing you?”

A real man would have been shamed to his core to admit it, but Rum couldn’t refuse her anything, if she wanted to know the answer he had to give it to her.

“Yes.”

Belle’s perfect little teeth worried at her bottom lip and Rum bit his own lip; that unconscious move of hers should be illegal.

“You almost did it with words.”

Rum frowned at her.

“What? I don’t understand.”

“In the diner. When you stood up to Gaston and said all those things about me, all those things you know about me, all those things you’ve noticed and remembered without ever really talking to me. That was amazing. I thought I was going to come in my pants just listening to your gorgeous voice, saying such wonderful things. You made me feel like I mattered made me feel loved and adored and that was with, what ten feet between us, and I was so close to coming harder than ever.”

His pride roared at her words and then berated him for not finishing the job, for not finishing her, for leaving her wanting. He might have sunk back into his shame at that point, but something else Belle had said caught him and ripped at him. His hand came up to cup her face.

“Belle you do matter. How could you ever doubt that? You are a ray of caring sunshine in this bleak boring little town.”

She nuzzled into his touch, but still looked sad as she said;

“And yet the man I want, the man on my bathroom floor worrying about something unimportant, keeps running from me.”

Rum’s hand dropped into his lap.

“In my defence I left the diner because the townsfolk looked ready to lynch me, either that or Gaston was going to punch me, and as little else he has going for him that boy does have really big fists.”

Belle giggled at that, so Rum felt confident enough to continue; “I ran just now, because I was embarrassed for having less self-control than a teenager with his first hard on.”

“I kneed Gaston in the nuts before I followed you.”

Rum blinked; it was a bit of a non-sequester from Belle, but it had him trying to calculate how many months rent free Granny would demand to let him watch the security camera footage. He’d offer her six months, hell a year would be worth it. 

Belle’s fingers traced the line of his jaw and suddenly he couldn’t think of anything else but her touch.

“Can we move this to the couch? Because my bum is going numb and I dread to think what this is doing to your ankle.”

Rum nodded and stood up, he did his best to mask the wince of pain, she was right this bathroom floor was playing hob with his ankle, and Belle, wonderful, clever, observant Belle noticed.

“Sod the couch. We’re going to my bed.”


	9. Chapter 9

She thought she’d seen Rum blush before, but the beetroot colour he went when she said they were going to her bed topped everything. Beetroots would look at him and say, ‘Wow that’s one of us and man is he embarrassed!’ She ignored the strange picture her mind presented her at that thought and squeezed his hand.

“We can go to the couch instead, I just thought stretching out would be more comfortable for your ankle.”

He nodded and toed off his shoes, a tight frown on his face as his ankle lodged its protest at the unusual activity it had been made to endure over the past hour. Belle shimmied herself between him and the foot of the bed and started loosening the knot of his tie.

“B…Belle. I’m not sure I can rise to the occasion so soon after jumping the gun, but I can make …”

She hushed him with a finger to his lips, and shivered in pleasure as he kissed it.

“That’s not the part of you I want to get my hands on, for now,” His confusion was so cute, “I’m going to give your ankle a massage. Unless that would do more harm than good.”

His mouth was busy placing butterfly kisses on her finger, so he nodded his head and reached for the zipper of her dress. His fingers paused and he raised an eyebrow at her in silent question. Belle nodded and went to work on his buttons. It didn’t take long to get them both down to their underwear. While Rum settled himself on her bed Belle pulled a box from her wardrobe. Automatically she reached for her favourite bottle of massage oil, a thought struck her and she read the list of ingredients. A bemused look crossed Rum’s face as she huffed at the bottle and sent it sailing through the air to the trash bin in the corner of the room.

“Past its use by date?”

“Nope, it’s got real strawberries in it. I don’t want to end up hospitalizing you again.”

“You don’t have to throw it out.”

“Yes I do. This apartment is going to be a strawberry free zone, because I want you here.”

She held up a bottle; “How do you feel about coconut?”

Rum gave her a shrug; “Indifferent.”

Twenty minutes later Rum decided that coconut was the most wonderful thing on the planet. He’d never be able to smell its scent again without remembering Belle’s gentle delicate hands on his scared flesh. She hadn’t shied away from his mangled limb, hadn’t asked him how it had happened, although that was a conversation they were going to have to have at some point. She’d worked some sort of magic and for the first time in longer than he could remember he could wriggle his toes without discomfort. This was bliss. 

“Feel good?”

He hummed contentedly and blinked his drowsy eyes open. Belle was sat by his hip, her legs curled under her, her hair flowing in chestnut waves over one shoulder, a sweet smile on her lips. She took his breath away.

“You’re amazing.”

The sudden rush of energy came from nowhere; Rum surged up from the bed and caught her face in both his hands. Their lips met with all of the passion of their previous kisses. Rum felt himself hardening in response, he ignored it. He didn’t care if he came in his pants again like a teenager, but he was damned sure he was going to make Belle come this time. He shifted his weight and twisted them so Belle was laid on the bed beneath him. He got lost in her eyes for a moment.

“Rum?”

“If I do anything you don’t like tell me to stop.”

She nodded at him and moaned beautifully as he dodged her lips and kissed her neck. Rum took his weight on one elbow and ran his other hand down over her breast, Belle tensed slightly as he carefully cupped it, making sure not to let the underwire of her bra dig into her ribs. She sighed and relaxed, rocking into his touch. He didn’t try to pull the cup of her bra down, instead he slid his hands under her back to find the clasp.

Belle giggled at him, her slightly oily hands soothing over his shoulders; “Front fastener.”

Rum pushed himself up and dropped his eyes to the valley of her breast where the small clasp lay.

“Aha so it is.”

He had a momentary twinge of stupidity for not knowing that bras could be front fastening, but is was gone quickly as her wriggled down her body and buried his head in her cleavage. She squirmed and giggled as he planted fast kisses over her curves. He blindly ran his fingers over the clasp, letting them work out the trick of its opening. Years of handling delicate jewellery paid off as the clasp yielded, it was a cunning little thing, he’d have to take a closer look at that at some point, but right now he had the beauty of Belle’s pert breasts to worship.

Belle had always thought her breasts when on the small side, Gaston certain never thought them worth more than a cursory grope. Rum on the other hand, Rum was cupping, stroking, kissing, nibbling and doing something with his tongue on her nipple that she couldn’t describe, but defiantly wanted to happen more often. She whimpered as Rum leant back on his knees.

“You are so beautiful.”

Bathing in the adoration that shone from his deep brown eyes she felt beautiful, she felt amazing, but Rum wasn’t done yet. He bent forward and ran his fingers feather light over the waist band of her panties.

“May I?”

“Yes.”

Rum swallowed thickly at her breathy whispered answer. He carefully peeled the lace and cotton from her body and in a fit of whimsy tossed them over his shoulder. Belle smothered a giggle.

“Oh none of that sweetheart. Let me hear you.”

He shuffled down the bed so he could lie in the vee of her legs. He had to take a second to rearrange his cock before he began lavishing the attentions of his lips and tongue on Belle’s inner thighs. He tucked his arms under her legs and let his fingers move over her hips and toy with the curls that crowned her sex. The quiet whimpers she was making spurred him on, praying that he could remember how to do this he dipped his tongue into her folds. Belle’s hand wound into his hair, urging him on, encouragement he gladly followed.

Belle tried to make sure she didn’t hurt Rum as her fingers tightened in his hair, but the satisfied moan he made every time she forgot reverberated through her clit and pushed all rational thought out of her mind. Her world narrowed to the feel of his mouth on her and then exploded from her with a feral yell as she came hard. Rum coaxed her through the aftershocks with soft kisses and gentle strokes of his hands on her hips. When it became too much she gasped out; “Stop.”  
He did instantly and Belle glanced down to see him looking up at her. Oh she could get used to seeing him like this, his hair a tangled mess from her fingers, his face shining with her juices and a smile curling his lips.

“That was wow.”

“Out of practise, but I’ll get better.”

Belle gave a breathless chortle and threw her arm over her eyes.

“That’s you out of practise. Bloody hell I’ve never come from oral before.”

She peeked out from under her arm in time to see his smile turn into a proud grin. Belle opened her arms to him.

“Get up here and hug me you wonderful silly man.”

He nestled beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

“What about you?”

“Ah, no matter. I owed you an orgasm.”

Belle tensed in his embrace and said quietly to his chest; “Is that how this is going to work, like for like orgasms?”

Rum kissed her hair.

“Nope, I plan to make you come many more times than this old body will be able to manage.”

“And that won’t annoy you, that I’m getting more out of it that you?”

Rum caught her chin with his fingers and gently tipped her head up to face him, she resisted for a moment but then met his eyes.

“Belle sweetheart the ego boost I’ve just got from making you come undone is astounding. I could happily never have an orgasm ever again as long as you’d let me satisfy you on a regular basis.”

“That works for me, but I am going make you come lots as well.”

They dozed for a while before hunger forced them from the bed. Rum had been about to pull his clothes back on when Belle snagged his shirt and put it on herself. Rum lost his train of thought as she buttoned it and had to shake his head to remember what they were supposed to be doing.

“And what will I wear while we cook?”

She tossed him her worn cotton bathrobe and skipped into the kitchen. Rum pressed it to his face and inhaled her scent before slipping his arms into the sleeves. He worried that it would be too small for him, but thankfully Belle favoured oversized for comfort. He padded bare foot into the kitchen and found her staring at her phone.

“Do you have to open the shop tomorrow?”

Rum shrugged; “Not really, one of the perks of being my own boss. Why?”

“Gaston organized a day off for me. Astrid is covering the library and she wants to know if she can still do the shift.”

Rum had started filling the kettle for tea, he turned to her with it still in his hand and asked hopefully; “Do you want to go for a drive?”

Belle bit her lip and looked at him from under her eyelashes.

“How about a day in bed together?”

He almost dropped the kettle on his foot, but managed to save it as he rapidly nodded.

 

On Saturday morning Astrid unlocked the library with the spare keys the Mayor had given her. Madam Mayor was unimpressed with the holiday time that Gaston had organized for his supposed bride. The wedding might not have happened, but the paperwork was done, so Belle had the day off and Astrid had a chance to earn a bit more cash to put towards her own wedding. At least she was sure that hers would actually happen. Leroy and her had talked long into the night and decided that no matter what they did to celebrate their nuptials it would be a hundred per cent better than the tacky affair Gaston had planned.

She’d been puttering about the library for an hour when she first heard the strange sound; a sort of creaking, groaning sound. It could be the water pipes, or the heating system. Wondering if she should call Leroy to come and help her track down the problem, she ambled deeper into the library, still trying to locate the source of the noises. By a heating vent in the American Literature section Astrid finally worked out what the noises were. It was hard to mistake the sounds for troublesome pipes when she could clearly hear;

“Oh my God! Rum! Rum right there! Yes!”

Blushing furiously she all but ran back to the circulation desk, thanking her lucky stars that the warm sunny day would keep most folks away. It took her a moment to get her iPod to work, but she felt better when classic 80’s hits filled the room. Belle didn’t normally approve of music in the library, but Janis Joplin belting out Mercedes Benz had to be better than confirmation that Belle had moved on from Gaston.

Astrid resisted for all of ten minutes before she texted Ruby. If she was going to have to suffer bearing witness to Belle’s very active new love life then somebody should share the pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Belle and Rum hadn’t been foolishly optimistic enough to think that the town would instantly accept their relationship, but they hadn’t been ready for just how difficult swimming against the tide of small town expectations could be.

Oddly the town had tried to get their information direct from source for once. On Monday the library saw the sort of foot traffic that only happened around exam season. The questions ranged from friendly, (“How you holding up, sister?” from Leroy), to outright rude, (“So you’re banging Gold now?” from Aurora). Belle ignored the worst and answered the friendly ones in a general way. She was proud that she’d kept her cool and succeed in signing up a dozen or so people for library cards. The tricky bit came in the afternoon when her dad walked in, he must have waited until the library was empty and she was thankful for that because the last thing she needed was this conversation becoming public knowledge.

“Hey Dad.”

Moe was holding himself stiffly, Belle could see the pulse throbbing in his temple and his blood shot eyes. Her father was clearly angry and possibly hungover. His tone was disapproving when he spoke;

“Belle. You embarrassed me in front of the whole town on Friday.”

She had to bite back the automatic apology that tried to spring from her lips. That was why she’d stayed with Gaston for so long, letting him and her Dad make her feel that every argument they had was her fault. She wasn’t going to fall back into that bad habit, no matter how uncomfortable doing something new felt right now. She kept her tone level and calm. 

“You embarrassed yourself, Dad. Did it occur to you even once while you and Gaston were planning that farce of a wedding to think what I wanted?”

“It was supposed to make you happy. You could be happy with Gaston if you’d just put the effort in.”

“Oh so I have to put effort in, but he can screw around town like a dog in heat?”

“There’s no need to be crass, Belle. He’s a young man, he would have settled down once you were married.”

“No Dad he wouldn’t have. He still would have been a pig who didn’t like any of the things I do. Why are you so invested in seeing me and Gaston together?”

For a moment Moe looked awkward. When he had first encouraged her to accept Gaston’s romantic overtures Belle had thought there was something more to it than a father wanting his daughter to be happy. That little thought surfaced again, but was pushed to one side by her father’s next words.

“Because he’s a nice normal young man and you should be happy with him. Now I hear you’re messing around with Gold. Do you know what people are saying about you?”

Belle had a very good idea what people were saying, the gossip ethos in this bloody town was that nothing should be said behind someone’s back when you could say it to their face and then twist their response to fit the current diner theory. Of course Rum’s position as landlord to most of the town and his surname were making it easy for people to sling mud in her direction. She squared her shoulders.

“I don’t care what they’re saying. It’s none of their business.”

Saying it made her believe it just a little more. Moe rolled his eyes and huffed at her.

“Belle, please. Even if you won’t fix things with Gaston, please stop this nonsense with Gold. He’s old enough to be your father, and what do you really know about him?”

Belle slammed the books she was holding onto the table. Her father was getting on her last nerve now.

“I’m happy with Rum, a hell of a lot happier than I ever was with Gaston.”

Moe shook his head; “You don’t even know his real first name, Belle.”

“Yes I do.”

“Well what is it?”

“Same as everything else about my relationship with him, none of your business.”

Moe huffed and puffed for a moment then stormed towards the door.

“He’s a monster Belle; you mark my words this won’t end well.”

That night Belle had never been happier to see Ruby on her doorstep with two bottles of wine and a bag of nail polish, Ruby’s essentials for a girl’s night. They cracked the first bottle of wine and began putting the world to rights, starting with all of the new customers in the library.

“You know they only signed up and borrowed a book so they’ve got an excuse to come back and dig for more dirt.”

“I know Rubes, but I couldn’t miss a chance to boost my user base. If I can keep some of them coming back Mayor Mills might let me have the funding for the children’s section.”

“When life hands you lemons, hey?”

Ruby watched her friend stare moodily at her wine for a moment.

“Do you think I’m a gold digger Rubes?”

“No I don’t. If you were you’d be tricked out in diamonds and furs by now,” Ruby tilted her head and considered Belle for a moment, “Don’t let the gossip stop you from accepting presents from him. Don’t give me that look Belles I know you were thinking about it. Presents are part of a relationship; if Mister Gold is the sort of boyfriend who wants to spoil his gal from time to time, don’t let the spiteful gossips in this town stop that.”

Belle scrunched her nose; “Okay, but ‘boyfriend’ doesn’t sound right for Rum and are you always going to call him Mister Gold?”

“Okay, is significant other better than boyfriend?” Belle nodded, “And as for calling him Mister Gold have you found out his real first name yet?”

Belle topped up their glasses; “I have and I’m still going to call him Rum.”

“Wow is it that bad? Is it really Rumplestiltskin like Jefferson says it is?”

“Nope. There’s nothing wrong with his given name, just he doesn’t use it, hasn’t for a long time.”

“You’re not going to tell me are you?”

“Nope.”

For the first time that evening Ruby saw her best friend smile. Belle had never been the centre of town gossip before, this was going to be hard for her, but Ruby knew what the town didn’t, Belle was strong and brave. She’d get through this and she wouldn’t be doing it on her own. Ruby held up two bottles of nail polish;

“Funky or functional?”

 

Rum was having similar problems with people, but his reputation had been enough to turn prying questions into incoherent stammering and a hasty departure. All except Mrs Lucas who marched into the pawn shop just before lunchtime on Monday.

“What do you think you’re playing at Gold?”

Rum sighed heavily and carefully put down his pen.

“Apparently I’m playing at working today.”

Granny folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. 

“Belle French. What do you think you’re doing with her?”

He took a slow breath and made a great show of looking at his wristwatch.

“Almost lunchtime Mrs Lucas, I doubt your famed lasagne will sell itself. You don’t want to be short on next month’s rent.”

“I don’t need you telling me how to run my business.”

“Then grant me the same courtesy.”

Rum rolled a hand toward the door behind her. Granny snorted and left with such force the little bell above the door almost shook free of its hook. Rum almost snapped his pen in frustration as the bell immediately chimed again.

“Good morning my friend!”

Rum blew his frustration away in a long breath and smiled at Jefferson.

“Don’t normally see you in here on a Monday Jeff.”

“Like you’re getting so much work done this morning. I thought you must be handing out free cookies the amount of people I’ve seen coming in here.”

Rum gave him a look that clearly said there had been no free cookies, there would never be free cookies, free cookies did not happen in this shop thank you very much. It was a testament to their friendship that Jeff could get all of that from one raised eyebrow.

“Aha then I suspect people have been trying to get the dirt on you and the lovely Miss French.”

Jeff didn’t wait for a response before he bustled through the curtain to the back of the shop.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Jeff popped his head back through the curtain, “I’m putting the kettle on. I’m going to need a cuppa to listen to your exciting weekend.”

“So you’re here for the dirt as well?”

“Of course, but also to dispense essential advice. Do you have any cookies back here?”

Rum sighed and went to flip the closed sign calling over his shoulder, “Top shelf by the sugar.”

Once again Jeff was right, he did need advice. The kettle hadn’t even boiled before Rum blurted out; 

“I need to tell her about New York.”

Jeff calmly shook the dust from the tea bag and nodded. 

“You do. I take it you’re twisting yourself in knots about how she’s going to react?”

“Obviously.”

“There’s no need too. Yes, it’s a nightmarish part of your past, but it is the past. Stick to the facts, you got married young, had a son, but it didn’t work out. When are you going to tell her?”

Rum handed him the milk.

“Wednesday, she’s coming over to my place for dinner after work.”

Jeff added the hot water and stirred three sugars into his mug.

“That’s good, nice meal, calm talk, lots of nookie afterward.”

“Jeff!”

“Oh come on. I heard about Saturday.”

“How the hell…”

“The heating vents carry sound my dear friend. Astrid was a little disturbed but Ruby had a good cackle about it.”

Rum buried his face in his hands.

“Wonderful so the whole town knows?”

“Nope. Astrid only told Ruby, so it’s a select group that know you made Belle scream your name for hours on end while the rest of us were working,” Jeff raised his mug to Rum, “Good show old man.”

Rum drank some of his tea while he regained his composure. Jeff was amused to see the smug smile on his friend’s face. Who would have thought Rum Gold had a little exhibitionist streak? He was certainly happy that other people knew he was a good lover. Jeff was idly wondering what else Belle would bring out in his friend when Rum said:

“How do you think she’s going to take it?”

“As you well know Belle French is an intelligent, sensible woman, Gaston aside. There isn’t a chance in hell that she thinks you popped into existence as a forty-something landlord and pawnbroker. She’ll expect you to have a past, Rum. Give me the key.”

Rum instantly fished his keys out of his trouser pocket. It took him a moment of fiddling to remove the ornate key that opened his liquor cabinet from the ring and drop it into Jeff’s waiting palm. This was a long standing tradition between the two of them. Jeff had met Rum at his lowest and knew that in times of serve emotional stress he would drown himself in a loch of scotch. The liquor cabinet was an antique and Rum would call him for the key long before he smashed it open. He’d still get drunk, but he wouldn’t be alone and Jeff would cut him off before he poisoned himself and be there in the morning to pick up the pieces. Jeff sent up a prayer to any kindly gods that might be listening that it wouldn’t come to that this time.

“If it goes horribly wrong, which it won’t, call me and we’ll get drunk together.”

“Deal.”

“Now, tell me in graphic detail about your weekend of debauchery.”


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby became the focus of the town’s gossip on Tuesday after she blew up in the diner. The gaggle of women from the beauty parlour were eating lunch, when Aurora loudly said; “Well we all know why she’s with him, she’s nothing but a gold digger.”

The smug look at her face at her own delivery of the weak pun the town had adopted over the past twenty-four hours lasted all of two seconds before Ruby dumped a pitcher of water over her, ruining her make-up and hair. Dripping wet Aurora leapt to her feet mopping at her clothes with napkins.

“What the hell, Ruby!”

Aurora refused to back up as Ruby got in her face and growled;“Don’t talk about my friend like that.”

Granny handed Aurora a towel and dragged her fuming grand-daughter into the kitchen. The door had hardly swung shut before Granny started laying down the law in a hissed whisper.

“Now you listen here Ruby. You are going to go out there and apologise. She’s only said what everyone in town is thinking and she’s probably not far from the truth at that.”  
Ruby stared at Granny, disbelief battling with anger on her face.

“You mean you think that. Without knowing anything about their relationship you’ve decided that Belle’s with Gold just for his money.”

Granny’s lips thinned and she raised her voice.

“Why else would she want to be with an old creep like Gold? I know that girl’s got some silly big city ideas, but there’s no other explanation. I never thought Rum Gold would be a fool for a pretty face, but it is what it is.”

Ruby ripped the apron from her waist and balled it up before throwing it at Granny.

“You can’t bear anyone being anything other than your idea of small town folk. I quit.”

Ruby stalked out of the kitchen, ignoring Granny’s shouts, her head held high as she marched out of the front door of the diner. She pulled her phone out to text Victor, but was interrupted by a shout from behind her.

“Hey Ruby!”

David Nolan was jogging towards her. Ruby braced herself for some inane comment and was thrown a little when the first thing he said was; “How do you feel about animals?”

“Erm, I get on great with dogs. Cats can’t stand me.”

David scribbled his number on the back of an envelope and handed it to her.

“The animal shelter is hiring. It isn’t glamorous work, but y’know…”

“It isn’t the diner.”

David gave her a shrug; “Yeah, the animals don’t gossip either. At least not in any way I understand.”

Ruby tilted her head and really looked at the man. She could list his regular orders and knew how he took his coffee, but beyond a smile and chit-chat they weren’t friends. Like the rest of the town she knew the gossip about him and the second Mrs Nolan. It had been a few years now, but Granny was still snotty to Mary Margaret when there was nothing fresher to keep her tongue wagging. Ruby wasn’t used to people being friendly to her beyond what they thought would get a free refill out of her. Her suspicion showed in her tone as she asked; “Why the generous offer?”

David took a small step closer.

“I know what it’s like to be on the wrong side of the gossips in this town. Belle and Gold are going to need good friends and from what I’ve just seen they’ve got one in you.”

He gave her a nod and headed back to his truck.

Ruby watched him go, then texted Victor. Thankfully they had been talking about her moving in with him, but there was someone she’d need to talk to before they could start packing her things. She headed to the pawn shop.

 

“Good afternoon Miss Lucas, what can I help you with today?”

Gold’s greeting was cheerful and friendly, a million miles from his usual short and snappish hellos. Ruby got the impression that he was making an effort for her since she was Belle’s best friend and that warmed her heart. 

“Hi Mister Gold, do you have a moment? I’d like to ask you about Victor’s lease.”

Gold closed the ledger he’d been working on and gave her his full attention.

“Of course. I take it you are ready to move in with Doctor Whale?”

“Yeah. Now I don’t have a job at the moment and I doubt Granny will give me a favourable reference, but I have a deposit saved…”

She trailed off as he waved his hand.

“No reference needed, and I’m sure an industrious lady such as your self won’t be without employment for long. And there’s no need for an additional deposit, just a case of adding your name to the lease.”

Ruby arched an eyebrow at him, this sounded too good to be true. Ashley and Sean had had to jump through all manner of hoops when Sean moved into Ashley’s place. Gold was fidgeting under her gaze.

“Is there a problem Miss Lucas?”

“No, I’m just wondering why this is so easy.”

There was a hint of a smile about his face as he said; “Would you like it to be more difficult?”

“No, but I’d like to hear you say why you’re being so nice to me.”

Gold mumbled something that Ruby didn’t quite catch. She leaned forward and smiled sweetly at him until he repeated more loudly; “Because you’re Belle’s friend. I’d prefer if the town thought that I’d been my usual difficult self if you don’t mind.”

So the town monster was making an effort to be nice to Belle’s best friend, well that defiantly earned him a few brownie points with her. Ruby had to admire the way he worked the town’s gossip to his advantage. Belle and him had that in common.

“They won’t hear about your softer side from me. But you should know that there are some nasty things being said about you and Belle in town.”

Mister Gold’s face hardened, really even in her own mind Ruby had trouble thinking of him as anything else, for years she’d been convinced his first name was Mister.

“Belle did mention something about that. No one has said anything to my face. I think she’s bearing the brunt of the town’s mean spirit.”

“She is, but don’t you worry. She’s tough as nails under all that sweetness. Did you really offer to publish your birth certificate in the Mirror?”

Gold smiled and for the first time Ruby got a glimpse of the man that Belle loved. He had a certain debonair charm about him when he smiled for real.

“I did, thought it might clear up the mystery of my first name. Belle is of the opinion the town can go whistle for it.”

Ruby snorted; “I bet she put it more colourfully than that. I know how she gets about gossip.”

She drummed her fingernails on the counter for a second, this might be pushing her luck considering how cool he was being about Victor’s lease, but it had to be done, the BFF code demanded it; “Do I need to give you the Speech?”

To her surprise Gold slowly laid his cane on the glass top between them and looked her right in the eye as he said; “Miss Lucas if I ever hurt Belle in any way you may take this cane and use it as you see fit. And I’ll put that in writing if you want.”

Ruby grinned at him and stuck her hand out, “Shake on it.”

He took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

“We have a deal.”

They shared a smile and that was just another odd thing on Ruby’s list of strange for today. The moment passed as Gold gave her a curt nod and said; “The new lease will be ready for you and Doctor Whale to sign tomorrow morning, just drop by at your earliest convenience.”

She squared her shoulders and got ready to leave. He might be back to all business, but there was a new acceptance between them so she cocked her head and asked; "Best if I walk out of here grumbling to myself, yes?”

“If you would be so kind.”

Rum didn’t want to know what Miss Lucas was thinking to put that look on her face, but he hoped it wasn’t about him. He’d survived a version of the Speech and that was something, of course it might be a moot point after the conversation he and Belle needed to have tomorrow.

 

As Ruby was leaving the pawnshop to head home and pack up her room Jefferson was ambling into the library with his normal understated flair. 

“Greetings Miss French and how are you this fine and dandy Tuesday morning?”

Belle looked stunned for a moment then grinned at him.

“Why Mister Jefferson, I am shockingly irate with the small minded mentality of our charming little town.”

Jeff plonked himself into a nearby chair and slung his leg over the armrest as he nodded solemnly.

“I suspect I know the source of your ire Miss French. Perchance are the good folk of our happy little burg having difficulty understanding the nature of your attachment to our resident pawnbroker, my dear friend Mister Gold?”

“Yup, that’s about the size of it.”

Jeff unhooked his leg from the arm of the chair and leant forward.

“Good we’re modernising this, I can go on in ye olde classic speech as well as the next man,” He cocked his head as he thought about that quickly, “Well as long as the next man is Colin Firth, but this is going to be easier in hard and fast twenty first century. Belle, I’m here to give you the Speech.”

Belle sat down opposite him; “Okay, I was expecting this. Go for it.”

Jeff fixed her with a stern look that was totally alien to his face and said; “Rum Gold is my best friend. He is not the hard arsed Scottish monster that he pretends to be, break his heart and I will break the heels off of every pair of shoes you own.”

“Ouch. You’d go right for my shoes? Not even a causal threat to smash my kneecaps first? That’s harsh Jeff.”

“Exactly. That’s how much Rum means to me. Hurt him and I would even go as far as to use my considerable pull in the fashion world to get you blacklisted from Jimmy Choo and Manolo Blahnik.”

Belle’s eyes went wide, she didn’t own a pair of shoes from either designer, but a girl could dream. 

“You could do that?”

Jeff’s face was deadly serious; “Yes, I could and I would.”

She believed him, Jeff might have chosen to set up shop in a tiny town in Maine, but his creations sold world-wide and had a seriously devoted following. Ruby and her had found his name in the fashion mags more than once. This was the oddest, but scariest version of the Speech she had even heard, not that she’d been on the receiving end of many, but she’d seen movies and heard a few second-hand from Rubes.

“I can’t promise I won’t hurt him, but it won’t be intentional, and any problems we have I’m confident we can talk though before you need to enforce this.”

Jeff gave her a long hard look and then bounced to his feet clapping his hands.

“Wonderful. I’ll be off now,” He made it to the door in a few fast strides before twirling back to face her, “You’re making him happy Belle, and I can’t tell you how good that is to see.”

With that the whirlwind that was Jefferson left the library leaving a pleased and relieved Belle in his wake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
>  Past major character injury  
> Past alcohol and prescription drug abuse  
> Past suicidal thoughts
> 
> This one is painful guys just be aware and use your best judgement.

On Wednesday night at six on the dot Rum steered Janus to the curb outside the library. He got out and was about to go inside when Belle appeared with a large tote bag over her shoulder. He hoped that was a sign she was planning on staying the night. She gave him a cheery wave and locked the library before skipping across the sidewalk and surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. He responded quickly, his hands coming to rest on her hips. It had been two days since they’d seen each other and cell phones were wonderful, but they would never best the joy of actually being able to touch each other. She pulled away with a grin on her face.

“So, kissing in public is acceptable then. That’s good to know.”

Rum nodded, well aware of the dopey grin he must be wearing and not giving a damn about it. His mood soured as two of his tenants walked by shaking their heads and tutting, Rum clearly heard one of them say, “Gold digger.”

He knew Belle had heard. He made a move to follow them to make them apologise, but Belle pressed herself against him stopping him before he got started. 

“I know what people are saying about me, about us. Let them talk, there’ll be a new scandal in no time.”

“Is that what we are? A scandal?”

“In the eyes of this town. Oh yeah.”

She looked so happy about it that all Rum could do was smile. He opened the passenger door for her and bowed in response to her little curtsy. 

 

Belle stood on the drive and gave his house a good long look. She turned to Rum with her hands on her hips.

“There’s no getting away from it. You live in a pink house.”

“Technically it’s salmon.”

“Nope. It’s pink, it’s My Little Pony Dream Castle pink in fact.”

“I’ll take your word for that.”

They got inside and Belle wondered if she’d walked on to the set of a BBC period drama. The house was an extension of the pawn shop, but where the shop was cluttered and dusty the house was ordered and spotless.

“This is beautiful.”

“I’ll give you the full tour after diner. Would you like a glass of wine?”

Belle stepped out of her shoes and nodded as she followed Rum into the kitchen. The kitchen was all sleek lines and mod cons. Rum caught her look of confusion.

“You were expecting a cast iron stove, maybe a Welsh dresser?”

“Honestly I was.”

“I like to cook and I have a weakness for well design kitchen gadgets.”

Belle ran her eye over the fancy blender on the corner of the counter as she took a seat on one of the high stools.

“I see that. I think we’ll be cooking here from now on.”

Rum’s heart flipped at the idea of lazy Sunday mornings making pancakes with Belle, hopefully while she was wearing one of his shirts as she had when they cooked pasta in her little kitchen. He pushed those thoughts away. There was a possibility that this would be his last evening with Belle. He opened the wine and poured them both a generous glass. Belle was watching him closely before he could overcome his nerves she said;

“Okay. Talk to me. You’ve got something on your mind and it’s making me nervous. Is this the point where you tell me you’re already married?”

Rum choked a little on his wine, he’d learnt over the past few weeks that Belle had a habit of hitting the nail on the head when she was trying to ease the tension with humour. He set his wine glass down and took a deep breath, time to bite the bullet.

“I was married. We divorced in 1990. I haven’t seen her or my son since then.”

Belle blinked rapidly and took a large swig of wine. Rum braced himself. He should have told her this sooner, but it was the most painful part of his past and he still had a hard time thinking about it. Only Jefferson knew the whole of it, but he’d been there in the immediate messy aftermath. Rum watched as Belle processed the bare facts he’d just given her.

“Okay. Just doing the math in my head. You were divorced in 1990, so you were twenty-three?”

“Yes.”

“When did you get married?”

“1985, we were both eighteen. Our son was born four months after our wedding.”

Belle noticed that Rum wasn’t using his ex-wife’s name, or his son’s for that matter. There was a lot more to this than he was telling her at the moment.

“You have a son who is six years older than me.”

“Yes.”

Belle took another swig of wine. Rum topped her glass up. For a brief moment he wished he hadn’t given the key to the liquor cabinet to Jeff, he could do with a belt of something stronger right now. He shoved the thought away; that was a path he didn’t want to entertain going down right now. 

“This was all before you came to Storybrooke? No one in town knows about this do they?”

“Only Jefferson. We moved from New York at the same time.”

“This is linked to what happened to your ankle isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

Belle hopped down from her stool and walked around the counter to him. She took one of his hands in hers and waited until he looked up and met her eye.

“Is this going to be easier for you to tell me in small bits over time, or do you want to get it all out in one go?”

Rum swallowed hard his throat was dry and tight, he looked at his wine glass but couldn’t face the idea of choking it down.

“C..can we do this all at once? I don’t think I’ll be brave enough to do it piecemeal.”

Belle nodded and squeezed his hand. Leaning against his kitchen counter Rum took a slow breath and for the first time in years let his demons out.

 

“Milah and I met the summer before I started uni. We were having fun as eighteen years olds do and she fell pregnant. We got married, because that’s what you did. First time I held Neal, my son I knew I had to work hard to give him a good life. I got through uni somehow, always made time for Neal, didn’t do as well on that front for Milah. We were rocky, but coping I thought. We moved to New York after I finished Uni, that was ’88. Milah’s uncle had a law firm there and offered me a job. She was all for it, wanted to get away from Glasgow, start fresh.”

Rum paused and drank a tiny sip of wine, just enough to wet his dry throat. He wouldn’t look at Belle, not until he’d got this out in the open, but he took comfort in the gentle pressure of her hands on his.

“I worked hard, too hard, I was at the office too much. I got home early one night. Was all excited to spend some time with my son before bedtime. There was a car parked in our spot and I remember thinking that she must have a friend over. Well she did, he was in our bed fucking my wife.”

The memory of the rage he’d felt tried to swamp him again. It took him a moment but he got it under control.

“She’d sent Neal across to a neighbour, did that quite a lot apparently. I saw red, grabbed a golf club from the closet and chased the bastard from the flat, Milah was screaming at me all the while. He made it to his car and I jumped in mine and followed. Fast, very fast. It amazes me still that I didn’t cause more damage that day. The road we crashed out on was clear, I mean how often do you get a clear road in New York City? Both cars were wrecked. A witness said that I crawled out and walked away. Turns out my ankle was shattered and walking was the last thing I should have done, but seems I was fixed on getting home. I didn’t make it. I passed out on the sidewalk in front of our building. Milah’s lover survived, but his hand was mangled.”

Tears were running down Rum’s face now. Belle wanted to brush them away, but he hadn’t seemed to notice them and she didn’t want to distract him from recounting his past. This was hard enough for him.

“Everything after that is a blur of pain. I went through surgery to pin my ankle, then an infection set in and they had to take the plates and pins out and there was no way to set the bone correctly. By the time I was compos mentis again I found that I’d signed divorce papers and signed away my parental rights. It was legal, dodgy as fuck, but legal. Milah’s uncle was a wizard when it came to shady dealings. I’d always known that, but you turn a blind eye when you’re convinced you’re doing the best you can for your family.”

Rum swiped his free hand across his face and frowned when it came a way wet. He gave a sniff and carried on; he was almost at the end of this now.

“I tried to find them, but they may as well have disappeared. My wife and son gone. I didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye to Neal. I looked for them for a month, then the depression set in and I hit the bottle, hard. Never a great idea when you’re taking a stupid amount of pain killers.”

Rum gave a mirthless laugh;

“That’s how I met Jeff. I was pissed out of my skull and I tried to pick a fight with him. I wanted to die but was too much of a coward to do the deed myself. I was bloody lucky I had a go at the one kind hearted bloke in all of New York, I could have ended up as an unsolved crime figure. Still don’t know why he took pity on a crippled drunk, but I thank the gods that he did. Oh I hated him when I sobered up at his place the next day, but I couldn’t shake him off. He helped me get cleaned up, get off the pain killers and get the drinking under control. I tried again to find Milah and Neal, but got nowhere again. Jeff had been left his house here and was planning to relocate, he suggested I come with him for a while at least, get out of the City, clear my head. First day in town I saw the old pawnshop for sale and the rest is history.”

Rum glanced at the kitchen clock. It had only taken twenty minutes to recount the most painful year of his life. He took a deep breath and looked at Belle for the first time since he started to talk. Her blue eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. He should feel bad for making her sad, but he felt numb and hollow.

“So there it is, the pathetic tale of Cameron Gold.”

It was the first time Belle had ever heard Rum refer to himself by his given name. He said it with such bitterness than she knew instantly that Milah was the last person to ever call him that. The sob she’d been holding back escaped from her and she pulled him into a tight embrace. He stood stiffly for a second then melted into to her, his head buried in the crook of her neck as he cried freely.

Belle couldn't find any words to tell him how brave he’d been to start over after a tragedy like that. Words would come later she hoped, for now all she could do was hold him tight as he cried his pain on to her shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally Rum gave a wet sniff and pulled away from Belle. He limped a few steps by her, hindered slightly by her refusal to let go of his hand, and grabbed a box of tissues from the counter.

“Handy for chopping onions.”

His voice was thick and raw from crying, his eyes red rimmed and bleary. Belle knew she couldn’t be looking much better, in fact considering she was wearing make-up she probably looked worse. She gave his hand a tight squeeze.

“I’m just going to nip to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

Rum nodded and gave her directions to the downstairs cloakroom. He ran the cold tap and splashed water on his face. His shaking hands meant most of it ended up on his tie and waistcoat. He peeled them off and chucked them towards the laundry bin he kept in the corner for used tea towels. He wasn’t sure he’d ever want to wear this suit again anyway. This had been hell. He snorted to himself as his mind pointed out that it could get a lot worse when Belle returned from the bathroom. She might decide she wanted nothing to do with such damaged goods. To keep himself occupied he put the kettle on and began to make tea.

Belle had changed her blouse when she returned. He hoped his pathetic crying hadn’t ruined the one she’d been wearing. Maybe she’d let him buy her a replacement, even if she didn’t want to continue with their relationship it would be the gentlemanly thing to offer. Rum waited, what happened next was up to her.

“Are you up to cooking, Rum, or shall we order out?”

“I..I can still cook. Does this mean you’re staying?”

“Of course I am,” Belle finally saw the fear in his stance, she raced across the kitchen and grabbed him, her head resting on his chest above his heart, “I’m not going to leave you after you’ve just poured your soul out to me.”

She just caught his whispered ‘Thank you’. She shifted back just a little.

“Rum, did you think I wouldn’t want to be with you after hearing about your past?”

Her answer came in the form of a fast nod. Belle’s heart twisted in her chest. The town thought that Rum was a monster who thrived on being alone, and the opposite was true, he feared getting close to people because of how much he’d been hurt in the past. She ran her hand over his face.

“I’m sorry, Rum, but you’re stuck with me. I’ve found a caring, intelligent man, who has read the books I talk endlessly about, likes crap telly, makes a cracking cup of tea, can cook and is a fan-fucking-tastic lover. I’m not about to let you be the one that got away.”

Rum’s eyes had steadily gotten wider as she spoke. He glanced over his shoulder and said in a tone of surprise that wasn’t entirely put on;

“You are talking about me, right?”

She rolled her eyes and nodded. Rum caught her face between his hands and began peppering every inch he could reach with light kisses, whispering her praises in between each one. She caught, ‘You’re amazing’ ‘You are wonderful’ and lots of ‘Thank you’. Belle swore there and then that if she ever met his ex-wife the first thing she would do was slap the woman.

By the time the Lemon Chicken was ready to eat Rum was smiling again. There was still a lingering tension about him that Belle knew only a good night’s sleep would ease. She tried to let him know she wasn’t going anywhere by constantly touching him, it seemed to work, and had turned chopping the vegetables into a make out session that almost derailed plans for food. As they cleared the plates away Rum picked up his phone and typed a message.

“Just letting Jeff know that we got through … that.”

“We got through that and nothing has changed between us. He’s a good friend to you. He gave me the Speech y’know?”

“I got that from Ruby.”

“It’s not going to be easy for us in this town, but we have friends who are going to bat for us.”

Rum carefully put his phone on the counter. Belle folded the tea towel she’d been using to dry the plates and laid it down by the sink. Rum was looking at her with an intensity that could melt her; it was certainly making her hot. His breath caught in his chest as he asked;

“Can I take you to bed, sweetheart?”

She licked her lips slowly; very aware of the way his eyes followed the gesture.

“You can take me right here, darling.”

All that coiled tension in him broke free; he covered the gap between them in two strides and plundered her mouth. She surrendered to the passionate onslaught of his lips, tongue and teeth. Her hands scrabbled for purchase across his shoulders as he lifted her up on to the counter top and shoved her skirt up around her hips. He was so frantic in his desire to get to her core that her panties tore under his fingers. The ripping sound brought a look of concern to his face that she hurriedly hushed away with a breathless;

“It’s all good, I’m good.”

A low growl escaped him as his lips found a spot on her neck that she’d never imagined could make her shudder like that. For all of his haste Rum’s thumb found her clit with pin point accuracy. This was a desperate, emotionally charged fuck and Rum was still managing to hit all of her buttons and make her see stars. Belle bunched his shirt in her fists and yanked it free from his trousers so she could get at his bare skin. Rum keened against her throat as her nails dragged over his back. She yelped as he tugged her to the edge of the countertop. She slipped too far and landed clumsily against him. Rum’s bad leg gave out and they spilled to the floor. Belle gasped out;

“You alright?”

Rum nodded so Belle flipped them, reversing their positions so he was on top of her. Between them they got his belt and fly undone and then Belle lost track of events. Rum’s hand was under her thigh; her heel was pressed into the curve of his arse; he slid inside her; she might have screamed her bliss; there was a ringing in her ears; he moaned her name.

Belle came back to earth with Rum’s hot weight pressed against her. The ringing was there and it wasn’t just in her orgasm addled brain.

“Phones?”

Rum eased himself up on his elbows.

“Aye, both of mine and your cell.”

“We should probably answer one of those.”

 

Jefferson had spent the evening in his shop, which was closer to Rum’s house, holding his breath waiting to be proved right about Belle French. When Rum’s brief text arrived, (Done. All Good.), he’d finally relaxed. He’d known Belle wouldn’t turn tail and run when she heard about Rum’s past. (He would never admit that he’d drafted a few emails to various friends in high places with certain shoe designers. There was no evidence of that once he emptied his email’s trash folder.) He was just getting ready to mosey on down to the Rabbit Hole for a ridiculously large cocktail when the Sheriff sped past his shop with the flashers on followed closely by the Storybrooke Fire Department. Jeff watched with horror as Graham skidded to a halt outside of the library.

“Oh fuck no.”

Jeff’s thumb was dialling Rum as his feet carried him out of his shop and across the street. When he got no answer he called Ruby.

“Ruby! Call Belle. Something very bad is happening at the library!”


	14. Chapter 14

They’d answered their cells together and had a strange four way conversation with Jeff and Ruby who were both outside the library and trying not to let their panic show in their voices. Belle hadn’t been able to process much beyond the fact the fire department was there. She was shaking as she and Rum raced from the house into Janus. Rum floored the accelerator and opened the windows.

“I don’t smell smoke Belle.”

She took a deep lungful of night air that brought her nothing but the smell of the sea and honeysuckle. It calmed her a little and let her get her breathing back to something approaching normal. They reached the flashing lights in a time that on any other day would have resulted in a speeding ticket for Rum. Belle had the door open and was running towards the centre of the chaos before the car came to a full stop. Rum didn’t every try to park properly, just killed the engine and chased after Belle as quickly as he could. Jeff and Ruby appeared from the background crowd of onlookers and hurried to them, Belle was wrapped in a tight hug by Ruby, and Jeff gripped Rum’s shoulder while he waved his other hand above his head to catch the attention of the Sheriff. Jeff was not an easy man to ignore even in the midst of crowd, almost immediately Graham approached the hastily erected cordon.

“There’s no fire Miss French. All of the alarms were triggered when the fuses blew. The library itself is fine as far as we can tell, but I’m afraid your apartment is a different story.”

Relief swamped Belle and she staggered as her knees went weak, Ruby held her steady and gently steered her towards Rum. Under the circumstances he could only give Ruby a tight lipped smile that he hoped conveyed how he would protect Belle with his last breath. Ruby replied with a similar smile and a slow nod of her head. The simple assurance that he was trusted to provide comfort to her best friend made his stomach flip. He wrapped an arm around Belle’s shoulders and planted his cane firmly to keep them both upright. She couldn’t seem to find any words so Rum asked on her behalf; “What has happened?”

Graham took a deep breath, he was always a little uncertain of how to deal with Mister Gold. The man always triggered his ‘probably a criminal’ senses, but he had absolutely no evidence to support that, hence the uncertainty. He stuck to the facts.

“Someone let themselves into Miss French’s apartment.” Graham licked his lip nervously, “Miss French who has keys to your home?”

“Erm, me, my dad, Ruby and the city has one.”

“Do you have your key with you?”

Belle shook her head, in her panic to get into town she’d left her purse at Rum’s house.

“Miss French’s keys are at my home. I know she had them at six o’clock when she locked the library.”

Ruby forestalled Graham’s next question by producing her own keys and showing him the set she had for Belle’s apartment.

“The Mayor has already confirmed that the city’s copy is still in her office. I’ll need to talk to your father.”

Belle’s face twisted in confusion; “You think my dad had something to do with this?”

Graham quickly shook his head, but not before Rum caught the flash of doubt in his eyes.

“No, but I will need to talk to him about his key. I’m sorry to have to do this Miss French, but I need you to walk through the scene with me.”

Belle looked at Rum who instantly answered her unasked question with a sharp nod. Of course he wasn’t going to let her go in there on her own; her home had just been referred to as a ‘scene’ by the Sheriff. The impersonal language might be professionally appropriated for Graham, but it had terrifying connotations for everyone else. Rum was already making a mental list of the tradesmen he could call on at short notice to put Belle’s apartment to rights. 

Jeff tapped him on the shoulder and jerked a thumb at the abandoned Caddy.

“Gimme you keys Rum. I’ll move Janus before the firemen do it for you.”

Rum handed the keys to Jeff without a word. Jeff jogged over to the Caddy shaking his head. This was a serious situation, but he would have felt a whole heap better if Rum had warned him to be careful, or said anything for that matter. Tonight had already been emotional for Belle and Rum; they didn’t need this shit. He moved the Caddy from the middle of the street over to the curb. Ruby pulled the driver’s door open as he killed the engine. She bent down to peer inside and said rapidly; “Just got a text from Victor. Gaston is at the ER with multiple lacerations to his hand. He’s going to delay him until we get the Sheriff there.”

“That could take a while.”

Ruby cocked her head at him. They’d already come to the conclusion that Gaston was Suspect Number One in the violation of Belle’s home. Between his fingers Rum’s car keys glinted in the streetlight. This was probably going to go down as one of his Bad Ideas, but fuck it, he needed to do something. He dithered for a second and Ruby made the decision for him by lifting the keys from his hand and shoving him across the seat. She folded herself into the driver’s seat.

“We’re going.”

Jeff couldn’t help but grin as he buckled up. The town at large might disapprove of Rum and Belle’s relationship, but where it mattered most they had fierce support. He pulled his cell from his jacket pocket and let Graham know what was going on with a text.

 

Belle was tight and tense as she and Rum followed the Sheriff up the stairs to her apartment. Graham had warned her that it was bad, but she wasn’t ready for the total destruction that waited for them. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle her sob as she got her first look at what had been her home. It was wreaked. The couch was oozing its stuffing from gaping slashes. The coffee table was in pieces. Empty shelves taunted her from behind jagged broken glass. Her whimpered words echoed oddly around the room; “My books.”

Rum followed her helplessly as she edged further into the ruins. Every one of Belle’s books was destroyed; loose pages littered the floor, it was impossible to take a step without treading on a fragment of fiction, or a cover that once protected a realm of imagination. Rum felt sick to his stomach, whoever had done this had attacked Belle’s very being. His knuckles cracked against the handle of his cane as he fought to control his rage. Losing his temper now was simply not an option, Belle need him. 

Graham stepped forward and tried to stop Belle from going into her bedroom. Rum had to dodge past him to get to her, his cane almost crushing the Sheriff’s toes as he did so. Belle was clinging to the door frame. Her bed was slashed to pieces, strewn with the tangled remains of her clothes and shoes, but that wasn’t what was making her tremble. On the wall in neon yellow paint was sprayed two words.

“GOLD DIGGER”

Belle let out a harsh sob and turned into the comfort of Rum’s arms. She wept against his chest as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. His eyes were cold as he stared at the hateful accusation, his voice flat and toneless as he said; “Sheriff Graham, you will find the perpetrator quickly. Miss French will be staying with me until this matter is resolved.”

Graham watched as Mister Gold dipped his head to the distraught woman weeping against his chest. Graham’s hearing had always been sharp, it had never bothered him before, but as he heard the softly whispered, “Is that alright with you sweetheart?” he felt like a voyeur. He cleared his throat and turned away from the deeply private moment. He’d spent the last few days listening to the town gossips tear this couple apart, mocking and deriding them at every turn. He listened passively to the talk in the diner because it was on occasion useful for his role as Sheriff, in this moment he swore that the next time anyone laid into this couple he wouldn’t hold his tongue. They deserved better than that. 

“Let’s leave this until tomorrow Miss French. You should try and get some rest.”

He led them back downstairs intending to walk them to Gold’s car. The three of them looked at the street in confusion, but it was Gold who voiced the obvious problem; “Where the hell is my car?”

 

Victor had taken his time picking the shards of glass from Gaston’s hand. The town’s self-appointed heart throb had strolled into the ER about an hour ago, his bleeding hand wrapped in a tee-shirt that Victor recognized as Belle’s. He was certain of that fact because he’d spend an afternoon bedazzling it with Ruby for Belle’s last birthday. He’d texted the Sheriff and Ruby while Gaston was in x-ray because this didn’t feel right to him. The only way Gaston could have that shirt was if he’d been at Belle’s place, (Ruby had told him more than once how Gaston didn’t like Belle leaving any of her ‘girlie shit’ in his apartment), and since Belle had dumped him there was no reason for him to have been anywhere near her home. 

Gaston claimed he’d slipped and smashed a glass, which just made him more suspicious because these shards weren’t drinking glass. Victor wasn’t Sherlock Holmes but he’d seen enough injuries from rowdy Saturday nights at the Rabbit Hole to spot the difference between say a pint glass and a pane of glass. And the fact that all none of the lacerations were on Gaston’s palm made him think that the idiot had punched a window. Ruby’s rapid text that something bad had happened at the library only worried him more.

In hindsight Victor was glad that he wasn’t attached to a blood pressure monitor, because the damn thing would have exploded. The next half hour was not heart healthy for anyone.

Ruby arrived at a run with Jefferson right behind her.

“Vic, where is that knob?”

“Shush, he’s in room three. What the hell has happened?”

Ruby drew in a breath, but didn’t get a chance to explain as the Sheriff ran into the ER trailed by Mister Gold and Belle. Graham’s normal soft tone was absent as he all but yelled; “Doctor Whale. Do not release Gaston Legume!”

“I wasn’t going to. Will you all please lower your voices and tell me what is going on?”

No one got a more than a syllable out before Moe French rushed in shouting; "They told me Belle was here. Is she alright?

Everyone froze. There was a deeply awkward moment where everyone stared at everyone else. It might have been comical, but a comedy wouldn’t have had as many dagger stares as this scene, or this much tension simmering far too close to the surface. The tension was broken by Gaston, who swaggered in from behind Victor a sneer on his lips.

“There’s the little gold digging slut. My money not good enough for you, hey Belle? You had to spread your legs for the town monster. Hope your dick gets frostbite from screwing this frigid bitch Gold.”

From his position on the edge of the scene Jefferson was the only person who could reliably recount the course of events from that moment on. He saw Belle turn to her father with a hurt and confused look on her face. He saw Ruby grab Victor’s arm and pull him out of Rum’s path. He saw Rum cross the space to square up to the much taller Gaston. He saw Rum heft his cane from walking aid to weapon, and then watched as Rum opened his hand and let the cane drop to the floor. He swore blind that time slowed as Gaston balled his uninjured fist and landed a punch hard on Rum’s face.

Jeff must have blinked because the next thing he saw was Graham astride Gaston’s prone form locking cuffs around his wrists. Belle was helping a bleeding Rum to his feet. Moe French looked like he’d been dredged in flour he was so pale and Victor was shouting at everyone; “That’s enough! This is a hospital not a boxing ring!”

Ruby’s fingers tightened on Victor’s arm as she caught Jeff’s eye. There was a message in her eyes that had a quick conversation with his own thoughts; there is something going on here that needs to be sorted out here and now; Ruby’s eyes and his mind were on the same page. Jeff inclined his head ever so slightly and clapped his hand together as he stepped into the fray.

“Before we let you practice your craft Doctor, I would like to hear about this financial arrangement that Belle knows nothing about.”

Fuse on time bomb lit and smoking, Jeff stepped back and waited with baited breath for the explosion.


	15. Chapter 15

Certain he could hear the ticking of a countdown Jeff edged around the group and lifted Rum’s cane from the floor. Once he was by his best friend’s side Belle drifted towards her father. Jeff flicked his handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it to Rum’s bloody nose and whispered; “Why did you drop your cane? I thought for sure you were going to beat him to a pulp.”

“Belle twouldn’t of thliked that.”

It took Jeff a second to decipher Rum’s thickly slurred words, the second they registered he hissed; “So you let the gorilla break your nose? You are in love aren’t you?”

Rum gave a gurgling chuckle and turned his attention to Belle who was still standing silently in front of her father. Moe swallowed hard and refused to meet Belle’s eyes. From the floor Gaston snorted.

“Go on Moe, tell her how you pimped her out to me to cover your gambling debts.”

Graham growled at him and heaved him to his feet. He knew he shouldn’t have tackled Gaston to the ground like that after he punched Mister Gold, it was an overreaction considering the minor level of the assault that had occurred, but something within him had snapped. Gaston’s brutal destruction of Miss French’s home coupled with his vile words towards her here had made his usually temperate blood boil. Graham realised he might be reacting in compensation for his previous acceptance of the town’s gossip about the unusual couple, but he focused on doing his job for now, he could worry about his own motivations and ethics later.

The normally gentle Sheriff was so rough Gaston actually cursed in pain and struggled against the cuffs that bound his hands behind his back. Gaston didn’t realise it, but not one person present would admit that they saw Graham be anything other than perfectly professional in his handling of his prisoner. The Sheriff gave Doctor Whale a pointed look. Victor caught on quickly and said; “Use my office. I need to fill out his paperwork before you can transfer him to the Station.”

Nobody wanted Gaston here, no matter how much he liked to think he was the centre of Storybrooke. Snapped out of his stunned trance by talking to Graham, Victor’s professional instincts kicked in; he gently freed his arm from Ruby’s grip and moved towards Jeff and Mister Gold. He was so authoritative in his silent actions that Gold submitted to his aid, while never taking his eyes from Belle. Victor did his best to clean away the blood and assess the damage from Gaston’s fist.

“Dad. What was he talking about?”

Belle’s words were soft, but they carried in the quiet waiting room. Moe noisily cleared his throat; he still couldn’t look his daughter in the eye.

“I...I think we should discuss this at home Belle. You’ll be moving back in now your apartment in ruined.”

Ruby’s heart sank as she watched Belle’s shoulder’s sag. Oh no, no, Belle was going to cave and do as her Dad said. He hadn’t even asked her, just stated that she’d be moving back in like it was a fact. She started towards her best friend and bumped shoulders with Mister Gold who must have had a similar thought to Ruby; Belle needed some support. They both stopped as Belle half turned to look at them, her eyes narrowed and her chin jutted out as she rolled her shoulders and faced her father. 

“We’re going to talk about this here, Dad. What did Gaston mean exactly when he said you’d pimped me out to pay your gambling debts?”

Ruby grabbed Mister Gold’s arm as her inner cheerleader did cartwheels. She wasn’t surprise to feel Victor and Jeff step up behind her, but Mister Gold’s hand covering hers made her jump slightly. He felt her reaction and tried to pull away, but she gave his arm a reassuring squeeze and he stilled. The four of them were together, one for all and all for Belle as she did the brave thing.

A pained look crossed Moe’s face, he looked ready to bolt, but his natural gruffness held him in place.

“I gamble a bit Belle. There was no harm in it at the start, but I got in deeper and couldn’t see a way out. Gaston’s father helped me through the hardest times while you were at college. That’s wasn’t cheap you know.”

His brow creased as Belle failed to offer her normal apology.

“Anyway, Gaston took a shine to you when you came home and we got to talking one night over cards. He said his father would wipe my slate clean if you started dating him. It was a perfect solution. You needed a real man to settle you down and who better than Gaston?”

“That’s why you were so keen for me to go on that blind date. Why didn’t you just tell me about the debts?”

Belle’s voice was flat and calm; she might have been discussing the weather for all the emotion that carried though in her words.

Moe’s jaw clenched, “Because that’s not the sort of thing a father worries his daughter with.”

Belle’s hands balled into fists, “You really think I couldn’t understand a gambling addiction, or financial difficulties?”

Moe waved his hand in a patronizingly dismissive gesture; “It didn’t matter once you started seeing Gaston, his father kept his word, even extended me credit.”

Now there was a sharp edge in Belle’s words.

“So you just got in deeper!”

“Not at first. I won a lot. Then you broke up with Gaston. I honestly thought that the wedding he planned would fix things, but I saw how upset you were about it and I got to thinking that maybe this wasn’t a good idea.”

“Maybe? Dad I told you plain and simple that I didn’t want Gaston, but you still tried to push me back to him.”

Moe’s face was flushed red now, his previous pallor lost in a tide of rising indignant rage.

“I don’t care that you don’t want to be with Gaston, but I’d rather see you with him than with that Beast.”

Moe jabbed a thick finger towards Gold, who tensed as if he’d been struck, Moe didn’t give him a chance to say anything, he was mid-rant and nothing was going to stop him.

“The whole town thinks you’re just with him for his money. It’s a disgrace and humiliating that my only child is fooling around with a man almost as old as me. Gaston said he had a way to make you see sense so I lent him my key to your place. I thought he was just going to talk to you…”

He stammered to a halt as Belle raised her hand, her open palm became a pointing finger as she found her voice.

“You gave him the means to enter my home and destroy it. That’s what he did Dad. I don’t have a single piece of furniture left intact. Everything I own is torn, broken or damaged. My books, Dad, he ripped my books to shreds.”

Belle took a step closer to her father. Moe was finally looking ashamed.

“You worry about what the town is saying about me because I choose to be with Rum? What would they have said when they’d found out you sold me to cover your debts? They might say I’m a gold digger now, but you know what they would have called me if I’d been a good girl and done as you told me to? They would have called me whore, and they would have been right.”

Moe had gone pale again. He leaned forward and hissed loudly; “Better a well married whore that the plaything of the Beast of Storybrooke!”

“Yeah, they call him Beast! And it’s as accurate as any of the other rubbish you hear in Granny’s. Well this little town best get used to the idea that there’s a Mrs Beast now!”

She turned on her heel and marched towards Rum. Ruby took a swift step to the side as Belle launched herself at her wide eyed significant other and snogged him hard. Moe spluttered and moved towards the tightly entwined couple, but was blocked by Ruby, Victor and Jeff forming a human shield. Victor caught Moe’s arm and swiftly led him away.

“I think it’s time we had a discussion about your blood pressure, Mr French.”

He glanced back over his shoulder and grinned at Ruby. She gave him a wink and stated coughing loudly to get Belle’s attention.

Belle made a pained sound of concern as she pulled back from Rum’s lips.

“Your poor nose. Have I made it worse?”

Rum looked punch drunk as he slowly shook his head. He licked his lips, his voice was still a little thick but it was clearer than it had been; “You make everything so much better,” He gave a nervous smile and added shyly, “Mrs Beast.”

His smile grew more confident as Belle nuzzled into his neck and whispered softly in his ear, “I do like the way that sounds.”

 

Jeff bit back his delighted chuckle and shared a huge grin with Ruby. It had been a hell of a night and it wasn’t over yet, they still needed to get Rum’s nose looked at properly, but in his mind’s eye Jeff was already sketching Belle’s wedding dress. A little premature perhaps, but considering how quickly things had moved between Rum and Belle, perhaps not.


	16. Chapter 16

Rum was drained. In a few short hours he’d told Belle the worst of his past, had frantic sex in his kitchen, seen Belle’s home destroyed, been punched, and watched in awe as Belle went toe to toe with her father. Out of all of that only two words were playing in his mind on constant repeat;

Mrs Beast.

Belle had called herself that, had declared her relationship with him in no uncertain terms. With those two words she’d claimed him in front of her father and their friends. Their friends, that was new. Jeff had been his only friend for decades, but when Miss Lucas had grabbed his arm it hit him that Belle’s friends were accepting him. The friendships would need work, need to be nurtured and cared for, but through Belle, because of wonderful Belle, he felt part of a group for the first time in longer than he could remember.

Mrs Beast.

He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face, even though it made his nose sting. Doctor Whale was checking him and even his probing fingers weren’t hurting. It would probably catch up with him in the morning, but he didn’t care.

“Well its not broken. I can give you some painkillers.”

“No, thank you. I’ll manage.”

Whale raised an eyebrow, but nodded, Mister Gold obviously knew his own tolerance for pain. 

“Well, it may start bleeding again if you sneeze, but that’s not a problem unless it won’t stop. If you have any blurred vision or dizziness come back right away.”

A tap at the door announced Sheriff Graham.

“Can I have a word, Mister Gold?”

 

While Victor was busy with Rum, Belle pulled Ruby to one side and said; “Rubes, I’ve got no clothes. Gaston trashed everything. All I’ve got is the stuff in the overnight bag I took to Rum’s.”

Ruby gave her a hug; “Don’t sweat it Belle’s you can borrow some of my stuff for now.”

Belle blushed and whispered in her friends ear; “I’ve only got the knickers I’m wearing.”

“You didn’t pack any?”

“These are the ones I packed. The ones I was wearing aren’t in one piece anymore. Rum and I … we … well why do you think were took so long to answer our phones?”

Ruby giggled; “Oh my. He tore them? Oh Belle. You got yourself a bedroom beast. Good for you girl!”

It was probably the adrenaline aftermath that made Belle giggle so loudly. Her laughter turned in to a startled yelp as Jefferson rolled around from the other side of the pillar wearing a Cheshire Cat grin

“I couldn’t help but overhear your predicament Belle. I’ve just finished some lingerie that will fit you perfectly. We can stop by the shop and pick it up once Vic is done with Rum.”

“Oh Jeff I can’t afford your creations.”

Jeff frowned and tutted; “Don’t be silly. These are a gift,” Belle still looked reluctant, “Fine you can be my product tester,” He gave her a saucy wink, “Be sure to let me know how my stitching holds up.”

The three of them were giggling when Rum emerged from the treatment room. He looked from one to the other with a faintly puzzled smile.

“Do I want to know what’s going on here?”

Jeff gave him a grin, “Nothing at all, my friend. Can you and Belle drop me off at the shop?”

Ruby decided to hang around at the hospital since there was only an hour left till the end of Victor’s shift. She gave Belle a huge hug and surprised Rum by doing the same to him.

“Take care you two. Emergency shopping trip tomorrow Belle.”

The thought that she was going to have to replace her whole wardrobe made Belle feel suddenly very tired and sad. She wove her fingers together with Rum’s.

“Can we go home now?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

 

Jeff bounced out of the Caddy when they got to his shop and skipped out moments later with a bag for Belle. 

“These should see you right for a while Belle. Be sure to let me know what you think, you too Rum.”

Rum’s bruised face mottled with a blush when he saw the lacy contents spilling from the top of the bag. Well that probably explained the giggling back at the hospital. He had a sudden mental image of Belle in some of Jeff’s wilder creations. He tucked the thought away and wondered just what was in that bag. The knowing grin on his best friend’s face made him suspect Jeff knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Goodnight Jeff.”

 

They drove back to his house in silence. Tiredness was catching up with both of them now. Once inside Rum dropped his cane into the umbrella stand and picked up Belle’s bag from where she’d left it in the hall. He took her hand and led her upstairs into one of the guest bedrooms. He was glad he always kept them made up, even though the only person who stayed over sometimes was Jeff. Belle looked confused as he led her inside.

“This isn’t your room?”

“No.”

“You don’t want me in your bed?”

“Oh sweetheart, yes I do, very much, but I want you to have your own space while you stay here,” He gave a crooked grin and pointed to his nose, “Besides I might be snoring till the swelling goes down, you’ll probably be glad to get away from that.”

Belle kissed the tip of her finger and feather light touched it to the end of his nose. He dipped his head and caught sight of his blood stain shirt. He plucked at it, his lip curling in disgust.

“I really need to shower, Belle,” He pointed to a door in the corner of the room, “Erm, there’s an en suite just through there, and my bedroom is just across the hall. Make yourself comfortable, feel free to poke around. I’ll be quick, okay?”

Belle smiled at him; “Go get clean, I’m not going anywhere.”

Reassured he limped out of the room towards the master bathroom. Belle looked around the guestroom. It was sweet of him to give her this space, but she decided that she wouldn’t be sleeping here tonight, even if Rum’s busted nose made him snore like a warthog. She wanted to be close to him.

Rum stood in front of the bathroom mirror and took in the details of his appearance. He looked like an extra from a bad horror movie. His nose was swollen and his eyes were starting to bruise, he’d have a right pair of shiners come the morning. It was just his luck that he’d been wearing one of his palest shirts today. He stripped it off grimacing as the partially dried blood peeled away from his chest. He balled it up and dropped it on to the floor, he wouldn’t even try to get it cleaned it was heading straight for the bin. He started the shower and leaned heavily on the counter as he stepped out of his trousers. He frowned at a dark spots on the left knee, how in the hell had he managed to get blood there? The trousers went on the floor with the shirt; he’d deal with them later, or just bin the whole suit as he’d planned to do earlier.

He winced as he stepped under the hot spray. His ankle was killing him, but that was probably because of what he and Belle had gotten up to in the kitchen before the evening went to hell. He grinned at himself as he began to wash his hair. What had he been thinking trying for a knee trembler against the kitchen counter like that? His libido clearly hadn’t got the memo that he wasn’t a young man anymore. And he’d ripped Belle’s panties, like a ruddy animal, he’d have to be more careful, but she had said it was all good. Rum groaned and dropped his head to his chest letting the spray rinse the suds from his hair. He honestly had no idea what he was doing when it came to relationships. He’d never expected Belle to be staying with him for an extended period of time so quickly. He could only hope that living together wouldn’t spoil what they had. Living together. Mr and Mrs Beast living together. That made him smile as he grabbed the shower gel and began to scrub the dried blood from his chest.

He walked into his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, to find Belle curled against a mound of pillows, reading a book, wearing his old Rangers top. He gulped at the wondrous sight and almost dashed for his phone so he could take a picture of the perfection in his bed. Belle finished her page and tucked a bookmark in place before closing the book. She smiled at him and plucked at the collar of the shirt, blue was really a great colour on her.

“Is this alright?”

Rum blinked rapidly; “The Rangers kit has never looked so fine.”

She bit her bottom lip and nodded at him; “You going to stand there dripping or get ready for bed?”

“Right. Aye. Bed.”

He shuffled about, drying off, pulling pyjamas from the drawer, while Belle rearranged herself on to one side of the bed. This felt right, like they’d been doing this for years. Rum slid into bed settled himself so he was lying on his side facing Belle. She reached out and wound their fingers together.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore, but I’m okay. How about you?”

Belle’s brow scrunched slightly, “I’m not sure. Don’t think everything has sunk in yet. It’ll all hit me tomorrow and I probably have a crying fit.”

“I’ll be there for you, sweetheart.”

Belle sighed; “There’s going to be a lot to do isn’t there? Graham wants to see us first thing.”

“Aye. He mentioned that while Whale was poking at me. Should I set an alarm?”

“Done that already.”

Rum shifted on to his back. Belle nestled up to his side and rested her head on his chest. He rubbed his hand idly over her back.

“What are we going to do about your clothes?”

“Rubes and I will hit the shops in town tomorrow; get me enough stuff to see me through until my insurance pays out.”

Rum hummed thoughtfully; “Or, I could drive you and Miss Lucas to Bangor and treat you to a shopping spree.”

Belle shifted around and propped herself on her elbows so she could look at Rum.

“You’d do that?”

“Belle I’d walk you into Jeff’s shop tomorrow and have him custom make an entire new wardrobe for you, but I think the town has enough fuel for their gossip.”

Belle snorted a little and wondered if it was there was an upper limit to the town’s appetite for gossip. Probably not. The town’s slur surfaced in her mind as she thought about Rum’s offer. She’d didn’t feel comfortable accepting such a large gift from him.

“I’ll pay you back once I get my insurance cheque.”

Rum was about to brush her offer off, but something in her tone caught his attention. Her independence was important to her and under the brave face she was presenting to the world the gold digger comments must be getting to her. He wanted to tell her that his money was better off being spent that sitting in the bank, but he knew he was exhausted and would botch up that conversation.

“If that’s what you want, okay. Can I get you a few gifts though?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Belle snuggled back onto his chest. Rum stretched his arm out and switched the light off. His eyelids drooped. He certainly wasn’t fully awake when he said;

“I love you, Belle.”

He wasn’t sure if he dreamed it, but he thought he heard;

“I love you too, Rum.”


	17. Chapter 17

Belle’s alarm came far too soon. In that lovely safe moment between sleeping and waking she hit snooze and snuggled back against Rum’s chest. Rum shifted a little and gave a wide yawn that ended in soft cursing and wincing.

“How’s your nose?”

Rum grumbled sleepily; “Yawning hurts. You sleep well?”

“Yeah I did, your snoring was soothing.”

He gave a groaning chuckle and hugged her into him.

“We need to get up.”

Cuddling in bed was Belle preference, but the day had to start and there was a lot to do, so it had to start now.

Rum showed Belle how to work the shower in the master bathroom and grabbed his shaving stuff and toothbrush, before heading to the en suite. Belle hadn’t commented on his bruised face, but he knew she needed a cuppa to get up to speed in the mornings. His nose was a little swollen, but the black eyes weren’t as bad as they could have been, just puffy and a bit panda-ish, they were going to look worse at the yellowy-green stage.

He ambled back into the bedroom and his heart stopped. Belle was wearing her plain black bra and smoothing pale gold silky fabric over her bum as she twisted to look at herself in the full length mirror he kept in the corner of the room. She caught his eye and smiled.

“What do you think?”

Rum twirled his finger to encourage her to give him a spin. He whimpered and bit his lip at the sight of the creamy lace panels that hugged her hips. He ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips.

“Jeff’s creation?”

“Yeah.”

“I must remember to thank him.”

Belle’s fingers ran over her hips again. Rum turned quickly towards his closet.

“You’ve got to put clothes on sweetheart, or we won’t be leaving this room at all today.”

Belle chuckled and stepped into her skirt. She could imagine the grin on Jeff’s face when she gave him her review of this design; ‘Perfectly styled to turn lover into a drooling mess.’ She might ask Jeff if he’d make her a bra to match, the full set would be a show stopper; it could be her birthday present to herself. What she didn’t know was Rum was thinking along similar lines and wondering if he could buy her lingerie for his birthday which was sooner than hers. 

 

Belle smiled at the blue shirt Rum had put on, always a blue shirt on Thursdays, she wondered if there was a reason behind that. He was fiddling his cuff links into place as she picked a dark blue tie with silver swirls from the rack in the closet. Rum ordered his clothes in a precise rainbow from light to dark, she’d seen him couple this shirt and tie before and always admired the finished look. It was wonderful to be here, watching him put his perfect tailoring on, and she’d be here tonight to peel him out of it which was even better. He raised an eyebrow at her as she flipped his collar and slipped the tie about his neck.

“You like this one?”

“I do.”

Her clever fingers worked a perfect knot as she gave his poor battered face a concerned look.

“You’re not as bruised as you could have been.”

“Got lucky with that. Pair of shades and I’ll be presentable. Do you have any other ex-boyfriends that are likely to punch me?”

“Nope. My only other ex is Will and he went to England after college. What about you?”

“No ex-boyfriends at all,” Belle grinned at him as his face became more serious, “The only other woman I had a relationship with since Milah was Cora Mills.”

Mills? Wow that was Mayor Mills mother. In her surprise Belle over tightened the knot and had to work it loose to start again. Rum was watching her carefully as he continued;  
“It was 2003. Didn’t last six months. We weren’t right for each other, just right at the time. Last I heard from Regina Cora is in the South of France.”

“At least there’s only one of us with a troublesome ex in town.”

Rum’s shoulders relaxed a little; had he been nervous about telling her about Cora, or worried that she’d had a string of lovers would were all idiots? It was a bit much for Belle to consider before she’d had a cup of tea. She folded the collar points of his shirt into place and smoothed her hands over the tie.

“I like this.”

“The tie?”

“That too, but I like being with you in the mornings.”

“I like it a lot too.”

The came together for a kiss, which was interrupted by Belle’s stomach giving a hungry growl, Rum pulled back and gave her a crooked grin.

“Breakfast?”

 

For all that she was hungry Belle only picked at the croissant she chose for breakfast. Rum poured her more tea and laid his hand over hers.

“It’s going to be okay, sweetheart. The Sheriff will have a few questions and talk us through the charges to be brought against Mr Legume. He’ll file a formal report and then you can begin your insurance claim. The Sheriff can slip into jargon, anything you don’t understand, ask him to clarify, or I can talk you through it later.”

Belle was momentarily surprised by his confidence then she remembered that he was registered as an attorney; law was one of the areas he specialised in. That gave her a boost, this morning was going to be difficult, but she had her man by her side to give her informed support.

Rum drained his tea and said; "Before we set off, how much were you budgeting for today’s shopping?”

Belle bit her lip, she’d not given this much thought yet. Rum waited patiently as she made a list of what she needed in her head. It wasn’t the best time of the year for sales, so she allowed a wider margin in her estimate.

“Eight hundred dollars will kit me out with all the basics again.”

Rum’s eyebrows rose slightly.

“Is that too much to ask to borrow until my insurance comes in?”

“No Belle,” Rum licked his lip, “I’m just trying to work out how you manage to look so stylish if you spend so little on clothes.”

Belle stood up and pressed a careful kiss to his cheek.

“Oh darling you are in for a lesson in savvy shopping today.”

For the first time since he’d offered to take her shopping Rum felt a little nervous about the idea, wondering exactly what he’d gotten himself into.

 

Graham watched as Mister Gold and Miss French got out of his car. Gold had his cane in his left hand which was unusual. Graham saw the reason for the change the second they stepped into the outer office. Gold had his right hand on Belle’s waist and was doing his best to shield her from the cells. Gaston pushed himself up from the cot and idly rested his arms through the cell bars.

“Morning Belle. I’ll be out of here by lunchtime. We both know any charges you try to bring won’t stick.”

Graham waved them into his office and glared at Gaston.

“Sit down and be quiet.”

With a casual shrug Gaston did just that, giving the impression that it was his choice to sit down. Graham rubbed a hand over his face and headed into his office.  
“He’s wrong about that Miss French. The vandalism of your home is a Class C Felony, add to that the misdemeanor assault on Mister Gold and he will be spending time behind bars a lot less friendly that the ones of my holding cell. If you choose to press charges.” 

“Yes I want charges brought. He can’t get off scot free for what he’s done to me and to Rum.”

“I’m glad to hear that Miss French.”

The three of them turned to stare at the office door, which now framed Regina Mills.

“I’m sorry to intrude Sheriff. I just wanted Miss French to know that she has the full support of the Mayor’s Office.”

“That’s very kind of you Madam Mayor.”

Regina gave Rum an unfathomable look; “Kindness has very little to do with it Gold. Miss French’s apartment it city property. I’m sure you protect your interests as keenly.”

She cast an apprising eye over Belle that highlighted the not so subtle subtext in her words. 

“I leave you to it Sheriff. I think you should take the rest of the week, Miss French, business as usual on Monday?” Belle nodded curtly, “I could recommend some concealer for those bruises Gold.”

“I think not Regina, I leave gilding the lily to you.”

“Your choice. Goodbye.”

With that Regina swept out of the office and left them to the paperwork. No one noticed the dangerous smile she gave Gaston on her way out, or how Gaston’s confident arrogance deflated.


	18. Chapter 18

Rum’s experience with woman and shopping was limited to the point of being almost non-existent. After a few disastrous trips Milah had never wanted him around when she went shopping, so his knowledge was gleaned from television. TV had not prepared him for the military operation of shopping with Belle and her best friend.

Before they’d picked up Ruby, Rum had given Belle eight hundred dollars in cash. He’d figured she’d be happier in charge of her own money rather than looking to him each time they reached the checkout. He wasn’t entirely sure he’d done the right thing; she’d looked a little puzzled at the stack of notes. He didn’t have time to ask her if she was all right before Hurricane Ruby touched down.

“Morning Belles, Mister Gold.”

“Good morning Miss Lucas.”

Belle shook her head; “Are you two ever going to be less formal with each other?”

Rum caught Miss Lucas eyes in the rear view mirror. She gave him a grin and a shrug. 

“I suppose we could drop the titles, hey Lucas?”

“Sounds acceptable to me, Gold.”

Belle groaned at the pair of them. On the drive to Bangor Rum got a crash course in stocking a lady’s wardrobe. Ruby pulled her cell from her bag and asked where they were going.

“The Bangor Mall.”

Ruby hummed under her breath while her thumbs flew across the screen.

“Okay Belles, we have Sears, Charlotte Russe, Victoria’s Secret and a Payless Shoes. So standard Fibonacci?”

“Yep.”

Belle caught Rum’s confused glance.

“Ruby has a system for wardrobe basics. It loosely based around the Fibonacci Sequence.”

He nodded not really any clearer on the matter. Ruby piped up with a fuller explanation. 

“One winter coat, one summer coat, one little black dress, two good pairs of shoes, two pairs of jeans, three skirts, three bras, five tops, and eight each of panties, tights and socks. Covers the basics and allows for mix and match options so you get more outfits for your bucks.”

Rum nodded slowly, it made sense. For the rest of the journey Ruby’s cell was passed back and forth between the ladies as they looked up clothing on the various stores websites. Rum listened along as he drove, Belle let him focus on the road so he had no idea of what they were looking at, but by the time they got close to Bangor Ruby had a plan of attack.

“Gold, if we can park by the JC Penny entrance we’ll be in the right place for when we’re done.”

He’d not heard them mention that particular store, but did as he was bid. Ruby stretched as she got out of the car. She got her first real look at Gold’s battered face as he whipped off the blue lensed shades he’d been wearing and cleaned them on a handkerchief.

“Wow, that knob did a number on your nose.”

Rum gave her half a smile and pushed the shades back onto his face.

“It could be worse.”

“Oh I wish you’d clobbered him with your cane.”

Rum gave a chuckle, “Better I didn’t. Now ladies, where do we start?”

Belle linked her arm with his and nodded towards the mall; “Sears first.”

Belle had to get Ruby to slow down, her friends long legs and determined pace made it hard for her and Rum to keep up.

“Easy Rubes, it’s not Black Friday. We can take things a little slower today.”

Ruby spun round, not missing a step even as she walked backwards for a few paces, “But Belles, it’s shopping!”

Ruby’s enthusiasm became laser focused as they entered the Sears. She and Belle made a beeline women’s department. Rum found himself holding various hangers with clothes that Belle wanted to try on. It was a bit of a blur and in no time at all he was seated in one of the ‘husband’ chairs waiting while Belle and Ruby were in the changing room. He found himself smiling happily as Belle popped out of the changing rooms to ask his opinion on some of the clothes. Jeff had drilled into him over the years that when a lady asked how she looked in something he should be honest, but not blunt. It was easier than he’d thought; it helped that Belle looked amazing it everything she’d picked out. He grinned at one particular skirt that flared out from her hips and stopped just above her knee.

“Rangers blue. You know I love you in that colour, sweetheart.”

Belle giggled and twirled before disappearing back into the changing rooms. Ruby and Belle came out with the items that Belle wanted and a small selection of things that were handed back to the changing room attendant. Rum frowned.

“You didn’t like the blue floaty dress?”

Jeff would probably be groaning and burying his face in his hands at Rum’s attempt to describe the dress, he was the expert on cut, drape and fabric, but the best Rum could do was ‘floaty’.

“I did, but it would blow the budget for today. Rubes thought it would be fun to try on.”

Rum hummed and looked over Belle’s shoulder at Ruby, “Lucas we’ll take that floaty dress.”

“Rum…”

He looked at Belle’s stern face and tried to match it with one of his own.

“I said I would buy you somethings and I’m doing this for a purely selfish reason.”

Belle tilted her head and gave him a questioning look; “And what would that be?”

“You look happy in that dress.”

She smiled at him and he pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. Ruby clapped her hands with glee and took the dress back from the bemused attendant.

As Belle checked out her purchases Rum glanced at his watch. They had been in Sears for less than an hour and from the looks of things Belle had a third of her list already. He gave Ruby a smile.

“I must say I like your approach to shopping Lucas. I was worried this would be a nightmare of indecision.”

“We do stereotypical shopping sometimes, but this is a get the job done special.”

He shifted his grip on his cane and leaned towards Ruby, “Will you tip me the wink if Belle finds a pair of shoes, or accessories to go with this dress.”

He held up the bag containing the dress he’d bought Belle. He was a bit vague on what else would make a full outfit other than shoes, but Ruby knew what he meant.

“Will do Gold. Price limit?”

“There is none. I trust your shopping savvy won’t clean out my bank account.”

Belle bustled up to them with her hands full of bags. Ruby eyed them and asked; “Do we want the fully loaded with bags experience, or shall I run those back to the car?”

Gold fished his keys from his pocket and handed them to Ruby with only a little hesitation. She caught it and grinned at him.

“Relax Gold. I’ve already driven your car. How do you think we got to the hospital the last night?”

Rum was gobsmacked. The way the seat had been left he honestly thought Jeff had driven, but taking in to account Ruby’s heels there wasn’t that much difference in their heights. Ruby plucked the keys from his fingers and took the bags from Belle.

“I’ll meet you Charlotte Russe. Don’t start without me.”

Ruby skipped away and Belle took his arm.

“Are you upset about Ruby driving Janus?”

He considered it for a moment as they wandered slowly to the next shop on the ladies list.

“No, I’m not. I trust her, more than I trust Jeff behind the wheel, although I grant you that’s not difficult.”

“Thank you for the dress.”

“My pleasure. It occurs to me that we haven’t been out for a meal. Would you like to go to dinner at Tony’s tonight?”

“Do you think we can manage that without any drama?”

“We can give it a go.”

They hung around outside the next store for a few minutes until Ruby reappeared at a brisk walk. Rum couldn’t get his head around how she managed to move so quickly on those heels. Belle was as skilled, he idly wondered if there were classes woman took somewhere to gain the skill.

“We ready?”

Again Rum watched in awe as the two women performed a strategic strike on the racks of clothes. Ruby and Belle worked in perfect sync, Ruby picking things from the higher racks as Belle ducked under her arm to find her size on the lower rail. It was almost a dance. Rum settled himself in another of those handy chairs and waited for the fashion show.

He was getting a little concerned when Belle didn’t appear as quickly as before, maybe her choices this time weren’t fitting correctly. He pushed himself to the edge of the seat as Ruby appeared and had a hurried whispered conversation with the attendant. After a moment Ruby beckoned him over.

“Belle’s having a bit of a meltdown, I’ve sorted it so you can go in and talk to her.”

Rum was suddenly very concerned; he swallowed hard and followed Ruby into the foreign territory of the ladies changing room. Ruby tapped on a door at the end of the row and ushered him inside. He was barely inside before he was pulling his handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to Belle as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

Belle gave a damp sniff.

“I don’t have a closet.”

Rum grimaced as he recalled the way Gaston’s rampage had left her wardrobe door hanging from splintered hinges. He ran a soothing hand up and down Belle’s back.

“Yes you do sweetheart. A temporary one at least. The wardrobe in the guest room is empty. You can keep everything in there for now. Or I’ll move some of my suits and you can have half of the one in our room.”

He rocked her gently for a few more moments until she eased herself away from him slightly.

“I feel like I’m invading your life.”

“You are and I welcome it. Belle, it’s not the way I imagined us to getting together, but I wouldn’t change a single thing that’s happened.”

“You imagined us getting together?”

“Only for the past three years.”

She blinked at him in surprise. He carefully wiped a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“That long and you never made a move.”

“Nope, you were in a relationship and I was convinced you wouldn’t want me.”

She gave him a slow, soft kiss and whispered against his lips; “I’ll show you tonight just how wrong you were.”

“Okay.”

They got lost in each other’s eyes for a moment before Rum cleared his throat and backed away.

“I … erm .. I’ll send Lucas back in.”

He backed out of the room with a grin and bumped into Ruby.

“She better now?”

“Aye, ready to carry on shopping.”

Ruby ducked back into the changing room and Rum left at a fast walk. On his way out the attendant caught his eye and asked; “Is your girlfriend okay now, sir?”

“Yes, yes she is thank you.”

Rum settled himself back in the chair. The attendant had referred to Belle as his girlfriend. Midas himself couldn’t have offered him enough money to wipe the smile from his face.

Belle was back on track and Rum felt confident enough to shake his head over one blouse, the colour didn’t suit Belle as well as some of the others she tried. She agreed with him and that one went on the reject pile. Their next stop was to be Victoria’s Secret. Rum could feel himself starting to blush just at the name of the place. He came to a halt outside the store, pulled his wallet from his pocket and handed Belle his credit card.

“Belle please I insist this is on me. Jeff has a whole lecture on how lingerie is the vital lynch pin to an outfit. Just go in there and buy what you need, what makes you feel good.”

Ruby was standing just behind him so Rum missed the pointed look she gave Belle. Belle rolled her eyes just a little, knowing that this wasn’t an argument she would win, nor was it one she wanted to have. Maybe it was because they weren’t in Storybrooke, it was easier to accept Rum’s offer when she wasn’t looking over her shoulder wondering who was watching or whispering. She took Rum’s card with a smile. Rum took the bags from her hands.

“I’ll drop these at the car.”

“You’re not coming in with us?”

Rum glanced at the tasteful window display and shook his head. At best he’d blush himself bright red, worst case he’d get paranoid that everyone was looking at him an thinking he was a dirty old man. He gave Belle a little wink; “Surprise me later, sweetheart?”

Belle looked at him from under her eyelashes; “Definitely, darling.”

Rum made his way back to the car and packed the bags with the others in the trunk. He didn’t hurry back to the store, he had a suspicion that Belle and Ruby would take their time. The mall designers clearly planned for a man in his situation, there were several handily placed benches outside Victoria’s Secret. There were a few other men waiting. Rum smiled politely to the chap next to him, who jutted his head at the store; “You waiting for your wife?”

“Girlfriend.”

The chap nodded; “They tend to take a while.”

Belle crossed by the store’s doorway and waved at Rum, he waved back as Belle pointed towards the checkout. Rum gave her the thumbs up. The chap next to him huffed and shook his head, “That’s your girlfriend?”

“Yes, yes she is.”

The chap huffed again and turned back to his phone, Rum just heard him mutter, ‘old perv’ under his breath. Rum ground his teeth together. He was going to have to get used to this sort of thing, being with Belle was worth it, the rest of the world could take it’s opinions and stick them where the sun didn’t shine.

He pushed away his annoyance with the stranger. It was easy to do as Belle and Ruby joined him loaded with bags and eagerly announced shoes were next. This was a passionate subject for them. For the next hour Rum tried to keep up with the overwhelming out pouring of information about shoes, he doubted a tenth of it stuck in his mind, it was all outshone by the gleeful smiles on the faces of Belle and Ruby as they tried on pair after pair of shoes, all with heels that appeared impossible. Belle eventually settled on two pairs, both black, one that Rum would describe as classic stilettoes and the other a block heeled ankle boot. Ruby tipped Rum a theatrical wink and pushed a third box toward Rum, these shoes were red and strappy with open toes. Rum nodded his thanks and took the box and placed it with another on the counter, Ruby said softly to him; “You didn’t need my help then?”

“Oh I needed your help Lucas.”

Shoes boxed, bagged and paid for Ruby and Belle declared shopping was done, now was the time for food. Rum threw back his head and laughed when he saw the name of the place they had chosen for their late lunch.

“Ruby Tuesdays does the best burgers. You’ll love it.”

Over their meal the three of them had a heated debate about the correct condiments for burgers. Once the plates were cleared Rum handed Ruby the box containing the shoes he’d picked himself.

“A thank you for this emergency shopping trip Lucas. I would have been lost without your help.”

Belle took his hand as Ruby opened the box and gave a quiet squeak of surprise. Rum blew out a relieved breath, he’d picked the shoes that Ruby had tried on twice.

“These are divine. Thanks Gold!”

She leant across the table and gave Rum a one armed hug. Rum ducked behind his hair, clearly a little embarrassed to be the recipient of such open thanks. When they were back at the car Ruby held out her hand to Gold; “Come on let me drive us home. You two can snuggle in the backseat like the pair of lovebirds that you are.”

Rum tossed her the keys and held the backdoor open for Belle. He pointed a warning finger at Ruby; “Easy on the gas, I don’t want a ticket.”

Ruby gave him a wolfish grin and slid behind the wheel.


	19. Chapter 19

“That you Rubes?”

Victor twisted his head over his shoulder at the sound of the apartment door closing. His hands were wrist deep in the sink as he was finishing the washing up.

“Who else had a key?”

He smiled, that was Rubes, to the point as ever. They’d been talking about moving in together for months, but he’d not imagined having the love of his life with him twenty-four seven would be this wonderful. He’d not had the chance to thank Gold for making the change to the lease so easy; last night hadn’t seemed like the right time, Gold had other things on his mind what with all the drama that had occurred with Gaston. 

“How did the shopping go? How’s Belle doing?”

Ruby padded bare foot into the kitchen and came up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist.

“Shopping was successful. Belle is doing better than I thought. She had a bit of a cry, but Gold made her feel better.”

Victor hummed happily as she nuzzled against his neck.

“Gold got me a thank you pair of heels.”

“Did he now? When do I get to see them?”

“Later. Treated myself to a little something in Vicky’s Secret as well.”

“Oh, a little something? How little?”

“You’ll see later.”

Victor flicked the suds from his hands and twisted in Ruby’s arms. His darling girl caught his lips briefly.

“So, have they got your blessing?”

Ruby didn’t even blink; “Yes. They have.”

Victor cocked any eyebrow as he untangled himself from Ruby’s embrace and grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge. Ruby picked the bottle opener from the drawer and popped the caps. They moved into the lounge and settle on the couch.

“Okay Rubes, spill. You were willing to be civil to Gaston because he was with Belle, but you never liked him, so what’s different with Gold?”

Ruby took a long pull on her beer and gathered her thoughts.

“He makes Belle happy. You know how she was always on edge with Gaston? Always waiting to be told off for loving her books, or being herself? She’s not like that with Gold. She’s Belle again. The Belle I grew up with. He’s making her happy and I don’t think he even knows that.”

Victor took a sip of his beer as Ruby leaned back against the couch arm and stared unseeing at the ceiling.

“We drove up to Bangor today, talking non-stop about our shopping trip and he never once tried to change the conversation. He just listened. We got to the mall and he let me take charge, never huffed or moaned once. He just got the fact that we needed to do this and we knew what we were doing. Didn’t try to slink off to watch sports somewhere, just followed us around carrying bags, made the odd suggestion about the best colour for Belle,” Ruby grinned, “He’s got a thing for seeing her in a certain shade of blue, the Glasgow Rangers wear that shade and that’s his soccer, sorry, football team. It’s so sweet, Vic. They can’t stop touching each other, and it doesn’t look awkward like when Gaston made a show of Belle being his, with them its two people in love who just touch like that.”

Victor nodded slowly. Him and Ruby hooked up when Belle and Gaston were an established couple. Early on in their relationship he’d accepted the fact that Ruby and Belle were sort of a package deal. The two of them were the best of best friends and no guy was ever going to come between them. He’d watched as Gaston tried and failed to separate them and had never made that mistake himself, he’d never even considered it an option. He’d been convinced for a long time that Ruby would be the reason the Belle finally dumped Gaston, but he had finally pushed Belle too far all on his own. He doubted that anyone in town would have guessed Belle would take up with Gold so quickly, but for her closest friends, and Vic counted himself among that small number, it hadn’t been a huge surprise, Belle had been carrying a torch for the town Beast for a long time. Victor pulled Ruby’s feet into his lap and began massaging them.

“Belle is happy. Gold is going out of his way to be nice to you and I haven’t heard you accuse him of being a sycophantic sleaze, so I’m guessing you think he’s on the level, so why do I feel there’s a ‘but’ hanging in the air?”

Ruby rolled her head around the couch arm and fixed Vic with a troubled look.

“I’m worried about the gossip. I know Gold can deal with it, he has for years, I think he’s even encouraged it, but Belle, she’s not used to it and its going to be harder on her. And with the court case over that knob and her dad …”

That Knob was Ruby’s standard description of Belle’s now ex-boyfriend. Vic had started calling Gaston that in his head, Ruby used it so often for him, it had almost been awkward last night at the hospital, he’d come so close to calling Gaston Mr Knob, but professional conduct had kicked in at the last second and saved him from a huge problem.

“You’re worried about her giving up on something that’s good for her because it’s too hard.”

“Yeah. I’m an awful friend aren’t I?”

“Rubes, no you’re not. Belle is strong, you know that. She needs people to remind her of that and help her through this. You and me, we’ll be there for her, her and Gold.”

Ruby gave Victor a long, hard look that melted into a smile.

“How did I get so lucky?”

Victor gave a one shouldered shrug; “I look at you and ask myself that every day.”

He leant forward and gave her a kiss.

“Wolfie, I know Jeff, he wouldn’t have stood by Gold all of these years if half the rumours about the man were true. I have faith that Gold and Belle will work out. In fact I reckon Belle now has a boyfriend we can go on a double date with were I don’t have to worry about you punching him in the face before dessert.”

Ruby laughed and hugged him into her.

“Want to see what I bought today?”

Victor raised an eyebrow at her, “My darling Wolfie, why do you ask question you already know the answer too?”

 

“Where are you going to put them all?”

“In the guest room wardrobe.”

Belle looked at the racks holding Rum’s suits. The man had a wardrobe that rivalled Ruby’s, it was packed and racked in perfect order.

“Nope, moving any of them would mess with your system. I’ll take the wardrobe in the guest room. It’ll be very nineteenth century of us, I’ll have my own dressing room.”

Rum laughed at that and began gathering up the bags they’d accumulated on their shopping trip. 

“Come on then. I’ve seen the shopping; I want to see how a lady arranges her wardrobe.”

Once in the guest room Belle promptly stashed the Victoria’s Secret bag out of Rum’s reach. He asked innocently; “You don’t want to put your lingerie away?”

“Oh I will, when you’re not here. Got to keep it a surprise. You get a sneak peek and we won’t make it to dinner.”

Rum held his hands up in defeat and started handing her hangers. Belle’s phone chimed. Some of her good mood drained away when she read the text.

“What’s wrong?”

Belle tucked her phone away and tried to sound indifferent; “That was the Sheriff. My apartment is no longer a crime scene. I can start tidying it up tomorrow.”

Rum was quiet for a moment while he smoothed the creases out of her new blouses.

“I can ask Dove to go in and box everything up. He’s done this sort of thing before, he knows what to bin and what to keep in case you want to sort though it later.”

The whole town knew about Rum’s mysterious right hand man Dove. He lived on the very edge of the town limits and didn’t mix with anyone; he was only seen in town when he was working for Rum, or on his own quiet errands. Dove was a man of very few, if any words, most of the town believed he was a mute and most of the stories of how he’d got that way involved some hideous action on Rum’s part. Outside Rum Belle had the most interaction with the quiet giant; he came into the library once every two weeks and Belle knew he could talk, he just frequently chose not to. She also knew his favoured reading material; Dove liked metaphysical poetry, European renaissance history and knitting patterns, she was ninety percent sure that many of the jumpers that appeared in the local convent’s Christmas raffle were made by him. He was, in her opinion, a good man, but that didn’t mean she was instantly comfortable with the idea of him sorting through the shattered remains of her home.

“Can I be there with him?”

Rum didn’t even pause; “Of course Belle. Dove will do the heavy lifting under your direction. I can be there too, if you want.”

Belle’s hands focused on arranging her skirts in the wardrobe while she thought about this. She took a small breath and turned to face Rum.

“I need to do this without you. Dove’s help will be nice, but I’d like for you to open the shop tomorrow and have a normal day,” Belle groaned and dropped her head; “I’m not making much sense am I?”

Long gentle fingers stroked the back of her hand. She half looked up to find Rum watching his fingers trace over hers.

“You need the world to start to go back to normal. Normal is me driving you to the library tomorrow morning. Normal is me opening my shop and growling at idiots who think their reproduction is a real Confederate States Half Dollar,” His soft brown eyes met hers, “I’ll go to work tomorrow and growl and frown as I normally do while Dove helps you tidy up, if you’ll let him. And at five o’clock I can lock up and drive down the street to pick you up if you’d like and bring…bring you…home, here, because that’s as normal as I can make the day for you until your apartment is yours again.”

Belle felt tears prickling at her eyes, not exactly sad tears and definitely not happy tears, more like relieved tears; in Rum she had someone who understood what she needed and wasn’t trying to force his own agenda on her, every word had been a suggestion, and she knew he’d change anything if she asked. She blinked back the tears, they weren’t needed here, she’d cried enough over the past few days.

“That sounds like a nice normal day to me. Thank you.”

Rum brightened up; “Wonderful. I should call Tony’s and get us a table,” he glanced at his watch it was five to seven, “Shall I try to get us in for nine?”

“Yeah, that gives me time to make myself time to look beautiful.”

Rum looked her up and down, “What are you going to do? You’re already beautiful.”

Belle tugged his hand and shooed him to the door.

“I have new clothes, let me fuss and primp.”

Rum kissed her hand; “As you wish my lady, I await to marvel at perfection enhanced.”


	20. Chapter 20

Rum was waiting at the bottom of the stairs at quarter to nine. He washed up and changed his shirt and tie twice. He had a lot of blue shirts and most of them had been taken from his wardrobe and considered for this evening. He'd even looked at some other colours, but Thursdays were blue in his mind and he'd long ago discovered he couldn't wear anything else comfortably. It was odd but not that odd really. He tweaked his cuff over his watch; he wasn't going to be caught showing anything that Belle could read as impatience. He wasn't, he was nervous. This meal tonight was their first proper date, they were going out together as a couple and he was ... apprehensive. The last time they'd tried for dinner in public it hadn't turned out as planned. Rum frowned to himself, was that only last week? A week ago tomorrow, not even a full seven days yet. He shook his head. True he wouldn't change the outcome for anything in the world, but it would be nice if they could have a normal date. 

His head jerked up at the sound of the boards creaking on the landing. Belle appeared at the top of the stairs and Rum's heart flipped. Belle was wearing the blue floaty dress and the strappy red heels from today’s shopping trip. She'd done something different with her hair and make-up; he noticed the difference but could describe what had changed. 

"Oh Belle."

She came down the stairs slowly trailing her hand along the balustrade, a shy smile on her lips. Rum extended his hand to her as she reached the last but one step. She folded her hand around his and looked demurely at her toes until she reached the floor. He raised their joined hands above her head and twirled her in a little circle. When she came back to face him he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Belle you look wonderful."

"I feel it. Shall we?"

The drive to Tony's was quiet apart from the low sound of the radio. There was an intensity crackling in the air between them that could have ignited had any of their glances met. Rum parked up and Belle waited until he'd opened her door. It wasn't something she'd have normally done, but tonight it felt right. They walked it to the restaurant arm in arm and were greeted by Tony himself. 

"Good evening Mister Gold, Miss French. A delight to see you here. Your table is ready. Anna will be your waitress; she'll be with you in a moment."

Rum held Belle's chair for her before taking his own seat. Tony smiled and bustled away to check his other guests. A few heads turned to look at Storybrooke's newest and most gossiped about couple, but everyone quickly returned to their meals.

"I've never been here before."

"You're in for a treat; Tony’s is Storybrooke’s best kept secret."

Anna brought them menus and poured them each a glass of red wine. Belle frowned slightly at Rum, they'd not ordered any wine yet. Rum gave her a little shrug.

"It's what I drink when I eat here. Would you prefer white, or something else?"

Belle took a little sip of the wine.

“This is perfect.”

Anna left them to peruse the menus. Tony caught her arm. 

“What do you think?” 

Anna casually glanced at the couple at the table, Mister Gold was leaning across the table pointing at Miss French’s menu, she was rubbing her hand over his. They looked happy and easy in each other’s company.

“I think this is going to be so much better than his last date here.”

 

Belle wasn't sure what she ate, she knew it was delicious but her main focus was on Rum. He was relaxed and animated as they talked. She lost herself in his whiskey brown eyes more than once; they sparkled beautifully in the candlelight. By the end of the evening the conversation had turned to books; she found out that Rum had a liking for horror novels.

"I know living in Maine I shouldn't say this but I prefer James Herbert to Stephen King."

"There is more of a Gothic feel to his work. How do you feel about Poe?"

"I confess I've not read any."

Belle rolled back from the table in mock shock.

"Oh Rum. We will have to correct that as soon as possible."

She shivered a little at the thought of Rum reading The Raven aloud. Her cheeks coloured. Rum toyed with his coffee cup.

"Would you like to go home, Belle?"

"Yes, Rum. Let's go home."

Tony waved them farewell at the door, a smile on his face. Anna had been right, that had gone so much better than the last date Mister Gold had had here.

 

There was more anticipation in the air as they drove home. Belle's hand rested on Rum's thigh for the whole journey. He could feel the heat of her hand still as they entered the house. He was about to offer her a night cap when he remembered Jeff still had the key to his liquor cabinet. He stood, unsure of what to say or do, until Belle took his hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom.

"I've been thinking about peeling you out of this suit since this morning. I've been dreaming about it for a lot longer than that. Can I show you how much I want you?"

Words failed him, he was almost struck so dumb that he could scarcely manage to nod. Belle’s hands slid under his jacket and pushed it from his shoulders. Rum caught it as it dropped down his arms and blindly threw it onto the chair in the corner of the room. He couldn’t take his eyes off Belle, didn’t even want to blink as her fingers went to work on his waistcoat buttons. He could smell her hair, the rose scent of her shampoo tickled his nose and made him smile. Belle finished with the last button and ran her hands up over his stomach making him twitch. She hadn’t found out he was ticklish yet. The waistcoat went the same way as his jacket and Belle wrapped his tie around her hand and pulled him down to meet her lips for a long slow kiss. Rum’s head was spinning when she pulled away. Her blue eyes were eclipsed by her blown dark pupils. He heard a whisper of silk and realized she’d removed his tie. Shirt buttons yielded quickly under her nimble fingers and she lifted his hand from his side to work his cuff link free, she did the same for the other hand and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of his wrist. Rum almost staggered forward as she quickly walked away to place his cuff links on the dresser. 

Belle glanced over her shoulder and drank in the sight of Rum half undressed, panting slightly, his lips plumped from their kisses. She’d brought him to this with hardly a touch. She smiled as he blinked and toed off his shoes and socks. He did it slowly not wanting to hurry whatever she had in mind, she was in charge tonight, but she was glad he’d done that because she’d never mastered taking shoes off in a sexy way. Rum held himself still after he’d kicked his shoes to one side. Belle took the few steps back to him and ran her hands under his open shirt. He squirmed a little as she ghosted over his sides, Rum Gold might be ticklish, oh she’d have to explore that later. He gasped in a sharp breath as she rolled her thumbs over his nipples. She let her hands drift up his chest to push the shirt from his shoulders. It dropped to the floor forgotten as she wound her hands into his hair and captured his lips again. She felt the warm pressure of his hands on her waist as she deepen the kiss, his hands delicate and slow tracing her curves without pulling her into him.

“Unzip my dress.”

It took a second for the words whispered against his lips to make it through the fog in his brain. Rum danced his fingers up Belle’s back and found the top of the zipper. He carefully freed the hook at the very top wondering how Belle had managed to do this up herself earlier in the evening. He hoped she’d call on him next time. The zipper slid down easily and Belle pulled away from him to take her arms from the dress. As she pushed the blue floaty fabric down her body her saw why she’d not asked him to do her up when she was getting dressed, they’d have not made it to dinner if he’d seen her in this. Belle was wrapped in red lingerie that matched her heels. He felt a little swell of pride that she’d chosen underwear that complimented the shoes he’d bought her. He held her hand as she stepped out of the dress. 

“Oh Belle,” Rum had to lick his suddenly dry lips, “You look divine.”

She smiled happily and moved back in to kiss him again. He was vaguely aware of her hands working his belt free, but it didn’t click in his head until he felt her hand dip into his trousers and her fingers traced over his erection. She hummed happily against his lips and trailed kissed down his throat. Rum tilted his head back to give her better access, but then rolled it forward again as Belle continued her decent down over his collar bones and onto his chest. He suddenly realized her intention as she pushed his trousers from his hips and dropped to her knees.

“Belle, you don’t have….”

His weak protest trailed off as she looked up at him and winked. Her lips wrapped around the head of his cock and stars exploded behind his eyes.

“Oh fuck, Belle.”

She soothed his trembling thighs with her hands as she bobbed her head up and down the length of his cock. He squeaked when she hollowed her cheeks and suck. Out of the corner of her eye Belle saw his hands balling into fists as he stopped himself reaching for her. She caught his wrist and guided his hand to her head, making him whimper. His fingers stroked her hair, but didn’t push or pull her. He was gentle to the point of being nervous, how often had any one taken him like this? She ran her hand up his thigh and cupped his balls as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. Rum swore and his knees buckled, his cock slipped from her mouth with a wet pop.

“Rum?”

“I…I can’t stay on my feet.”

Belle rose to her feet and took his hands, steadying him as he clumsily stepped out of his trousers. She led him to the bed and pushed him on to it. He bounced as he landed on his back, his legs hanging over the side, he propped himself up on his elbows and groaned with pleasure as she knelt between his sprawled legs and took his cock back into her mouth. 

Rum’s breathing was reduced to ragged gasps and whimpers. He couldn’t remember the last time a woman had done this to him, none of his lovers had even been so enthusiastic about this particular act, but Belle was wrecking him and if her little moans were anything to go by she was delighting in do it. He sucked in a hard breath and reached for her.

“Belle, Belle stop.”

She wrapped her hand around the base of his throbbing cock and took him from her mouth with a final lick of her tongue.

“You okay.”

“Oh yes sweetheart, just too close to coming.”

“You could have.”

Rum bit his lip and pulled her into his lap. Her legs came to rest on either side of his hips, her sex just brushing against his straining cock.

“I want you, Belle.”

Their kisses were sloppy and desperate. Rum’s hands spread across Belle’s back holding her close as she wriggled a hand between them and pushed her panties to one side, she hadn’t the patience to stand up and take them off. Rum moaned into her mouth as her slick heat rubbed across his erection. She pushed him flat against the bed as she took his length in her hand and used him to tease herself open. Rum’s eyes were wide as he looked down his body to his groin. Belle was dripping wet and he’d not even touched her. He tried to watch as she lined him up and lowered herself on to him, but the sensations of being sheathed in her heat made his eyes roll back in his head. Her nails lightly scratched his chest.

“You with me, Rum?”

“Yes, oh yes.”

He gripped her hips as she started to rock slowly. They found a rhythm that increased to the point where Belle was rising almost off his cock with each roll of her hips.

“So close Rum!”

Belle ground down against him and he felt her flutter and squeeze around his cock. Her held her tight and bucked his hips up. Belle screamed his name as her orgasm swept over her dragging him to his own climax in her wake.

She sagged boneless against his chest laughing.

“Oh wow that was amazing.”

He caught her euphoric giggles, “Spectacular sweetheart. I love you.”

He tensed slightly as those three little words left his lips. He had a dim memory of saying them before he drifted off to sleep last night, but wasn’t sure if Belle had heard them. Panic started to grip him, was it too soon in their relationship to be saying ‘I love you’? Belle nuzzled against his chest.

“I love you too.”

Rum breathed again; apparently it was okay with Belle, so it was all good. After a while of cuddling Belle eased herself from his chest and stood by the bed on slightly shaky legs.

“I need to get changed. I don’t want to sleep in these heels.”

“Okay.”

Rum’s voice was all dreamy until he tried to stand up and found his bloody ankle tingling with pins and needles. He hissed under his breath and cursed the troublesome joint. Belle held out her hands to steady him. She realized what was going on and said with a small smile; “No more sex with your legs hanging off the side of the bed like that.”

Rum pouted, “But it was so good.”

She kissed the tip of his nose and shook her head; “There’s plenty of other positions for us to try that won’t leave you with pins and needles.”

He brightened up at that and hobbled towards the bathroom. He came back to find Belle curled in their bed wearing his Rangers top. He pulled his pajama bottoms on and clicked off the light before snuggling into her back.


	21. Chapter 21

Friday morning heralded the start of a normal day. Rum’s alarm clock woke them at seven; they traded sleepy kisses until quarter past and then forced themselves from the warmth of their bed. Belle took a quick shower in the guest bathroom, grabbed some of her new clothes from the wardrobe and headed back to their bedroom to get dressed. She could have changed in her ‘dressing room’, but she liked watching Rum get ready for the day. Rum was there yawning as he pulled on a black shirt. He gave her a sleepy smile that turned to laughter as she wriggled her jeans over her hips.

“What?”

“The tag. Hang on.”

A small pair of scissors sat on top of the dresser. Rum picked them up and caught Belle’s belt loop with his finger. A careful snip later, and the tag was gone.

“Is there one on the shirt as well?”

“Aye, come here.”

“Presentable?”

“Very.”

“I’ll go put coffee on.”

She gave him a quick kiss and hurried downstairs. Rum followed her five minutes later, fully dressed apart from his tie hanging loose about his neck. Belle smiled to herself and reached to tie it for him as he poured them both a cup of coffee. She hoped he’d left it for her to do on purpose. Knotting his tie in the morning was something she wanted to do all the time.

Rum knew there was a bit of a smug smile on his face as Belle knotted his tie. He’d hoped she do this when he came downstairs with it undone. It was a small intimacy that he’d never had the pleasure of until Belle, but he’d quickly become addicted to it. She smoothed it into place and smiled at him. 

“You like me doing that for you don’t you?”

“I do,” He ran his fingers over the knot, “You tie a perfect knot, sweetheart.”

Belle had one of those inconvenient mental flashes. This one a clear picture of Rum’s tie knotted around his wrists and the headboard of their bed. She took a hasty sip of coffee and hoped it explained the flush to her cheeks; that was defiantly a conversation for later. They ate toast and jam for breakfast. 

“Do you mind if I get some groceries today?”

Rum thought about what was in the fridge. He was well stocked on dry goods, but low on fresh. He nodded.

“Do you want to write me a list and I’ll go at lunchtime? I’ve got a few errands to do anyway.”

Belle grabbed the notepad he kept on the fridge door and scrawled a list while she finished her toast. Rum watched her happily. This felt right and it wasn’t going to last. Rum’s stomach lurched. Belle’s apartment would be fixed up and she’d move back in there. And that was right and proper, but he was going to miss waking up in her arms, getting dressed with her and eating breakfast with her. He gave himself a mental shake and told himself to stop being stupid. Once things were back to normal Belle would stay over some nights, he’d stay at her place some nights and maybe in time they’d talk about moving in together permanently, because they wanted to rather than been forced to by circumstance. He stomped on the little voice that pointed out this could be the norm if he was brave enough to ask Belle to stay.

She handed him the list with a smile. She had no idea what he was thinking and that was how it was going to stay. He wasn’t going to mess this up by pushing for more. He glanced at her neat writing on the page and then folded it into his pocket.

“What time will Dove be at the library?”

Rum shot his cuff back and looked at the time.

“He’s meeting us there in twenty minutes. We best get going.”

“Don’t forget your shades, you’re still pretty bruised.”

Rum smiled at her. He’d totally forgotten about his black eyes. He made a note to reschedule his planned meeting with a furniture dealer from Boston. He really didn’t want to have to explain his twin shiners to a business acquaintance. 

 

On the other side of town in the Sheriff’s Station Gaston woke up in a bad mood. The narrow bed was uncomfortable and there was no TV to entertain him. The outer door opened and he got ready to snap something mean at the Sheriff. He swallowed his words and rolled to his feet as his father walked in.

“About time, Dad.”

His father gave him a cold glare.

“I’m not here to bail you out Gaston. What the hell were you thinking?”

“I wanted to make a point. Show that little broad that she messed with the wrong person.”

His father rolled his eyes.

“And how exactly is a criminal record going to show her anything other than you are a fool?”

Gaston opened his mouth to argue, but remained silent as his father held up his hand.

“I’ve got an appointment with Albert Spencer. I should be able to clear this mess up, but I doubt I can make the charges go away completely. Madam Mayor will want to push for criminal damage to municipal property no matter what else happens. Have you any idea the position you’ve put me in?”

Gaston snorted.

“You’re not the one in jail!”

“That’s your own fault. I never understood what you saw in Belle French. There was no advantage to your association with her. I’m tempted to let this run its course, let you serve whatever sentence you’re given, that might knock some sense into that think head of yours.”

“You won’t do that Father. It would be bad for the family name.”

Father and son stared at each other for a long moment. Finally Mr Legume Senior gave a tight nod.

“We’ll see.”

He walked out without another word. Gaston dropped heavily onto the cot. He was sweating slightly. None of this was turning out the way he’d thought it would. Father wouldn’t really let him rot, would he? For the first time in his life Gaston felt unsure about his future.

 

Belle waved as the Caddy pulled away down the street to the pawnshop. She took a deep breath and turned to Dove who was waiting patiently on the sidewalk next to a box of cleaning supplies.

“Morning Dove. Thank you for doing this.”

“It’s no problem Miss Belle. Shall we get started?”

She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and nodded. The quicker they got started, the quicker this would be over. At the top of the stairs she gasped at the sight of her apartment; in the cold light of day it looked worse than she remembered. She’d thought it would be awkward having someone else picking up the mess of her home, but Dove was sensitive and practical. He handed her some thick trash bags and left her to fill them with her shredded clothes and personal items, only when she lugged the bags to the top of the stairs did he move into the bedroom and begin gathering up the pieces of her bed and wardrobe. He carried them downstairs as if they were nothing but matchsticks. Belle looked out of the window when she heard a clanging sound. Dove had apparently organized a skip which rapidly filled up thanks to his tireless trips up and down the stairs. While she’d been working in the bedroom and bathroom Dove had gathered at scattered pages of her books and boxed them up.

“I don’t think I can put them in the skip. Can you do it while I’m not looking?”

Dove gave her an understanding smile and said quietly; “Why don’t you start on the kitchen.”

When she came into the lounge to grab another trash bag the boxes of ruined books were gone. Belle swiped at her eyes but refused to cry. Dove had worked wonders and the room was almost clear. On seeing her looking at the place where the boxes of books had stood he said quietly; “I’ll need your help with the couch, Miss Belle.”

She was only needed to steer as they moved the slashed couch down the narrow stairs. Dove hefted it into the skip with barely a grunt; Belle found herself wondering just how much this giant of a man could bench press. By noon most of the furniture was out of the apartment. Belle stood with her hands on her hips and glared at the offensive graffiti Gaston had left on her bedroom wall.

“May I suggest we strip the wallpaper?”

Belle nodded slowly; “Yeah then I can redecorate. Good idea.”

It turned out Dove had a steamer and scrapers in the back of his car; she raised her eyebrows at him and got a shrug in response.

“Be prepared.”

 

Around one Rum dropped by with take out from Granny’s for them both.

“How’s it going, sweetheart?”

Belle peeled a stray piece of wallpaper from her arm. She was a sweaty mess and her hair must be starting to frizz in the humidity the steamer generated. Not that you could tell that from the fond look on Rum’s face. She got the impression that he would look at her like that if she was wearing one of the trash bags. It gave her a warm feeling that had nothing to do with the steam.

“Good, I think we’ll be done by the end of the day. Dove thinks he can save my coffee table and re-glaze my bookcases.” 

“He is a man of many talents. I’m going to get the groceries. Anything else to add to the list?”

Belle bit her lip as she thought; “Nope.”

Careful to avoid getting his suit dirty she gave him a quick kiss and had to dodge away as Rum leaned in for more. She bopped him on the nose.

“Later, darling.”

Rum darted back in for another kiss before he left them to it. He dropped it to the locksmith to get a set of house keys cut for Belle. He’d never needed a spare set before and even though she wouldn’t be staying with him for long he wanted her to be able to come and go as she pleased. A quick word with Dove had confirmed that Belle’s apartment would be habitable by the end of next week. For a few moments he toyed with the idea of delaying things so she’d be living with him for longer, but he shook the idea away. Belle would find out and be angry with him. Rum focused on the shopping list she’d given him. He was standing in front of the cereal when a voice from the end of the aisle greeted him.

“Hello Gold. I never pegged you as a Special K man.”

“Hello Regina. It’s for Belle. I had no idea there were so many types.”

Regina strolled over to join him. Her hand hovered over the red apple variety for a second before she changed her mind and plucked a box of berry burst from the shelf.

“Our town librarian strikes me as the sweet sort. Good thing she’s got you to be sharp for her in the matter with Gaston.”

Rum suppressed his smile. Verbal sparring with Regina was an old habit that she appeared to enjoy as much as he did. She wouldn’t come straight out and tell him what she knew; he’d have to work for it.

“I do believe you meant bitter, dearie. I have no doubt the District Attorney will perform his duties admirably.”

Regina gave him a smile that would have put a shark to shame.

“Our dear Mr Spencer, a public servant of long standing, who is going to be very busy next year with the elections and all.”

Rum nodded apparently at the box of cereal in his hand.

“Oh you know I never concern myself with politics beyond the town council, Regina.”

Regina chuckled as if he’d just told her a joke.

“So many things are changing at the moment. Could you let Miss French know that the wiring in the library has been cleared as safe?”

“Belle will be relieved to hear that. Thank you for your help Regina.”

He held up the box of cereal and for all the world it might have looked as if that was the help he was thanking her for. The two people in this odd conversation knew differently. Regina shook her head slightly as she looked him up and down.

“I never knew you were so domesticated. It suits you Gold.”

Her heels clicked as she strolled away. Rum gave a small sigh and got on with his shopping. From what Regina hadn’t said he’d need to have a chat with the District Attorney in the very near future.

 

While Rum was shopping Ruby was on the edge of town in the Animal Shelter’s car park. She was having a mild meltdown. The only job she knew was waitressing, but she’d quit that and wasn’t going back even if Granny apologised for the way she’d gossiped about Belle. Ruby snorted to herself. There was no way that Granny would ever say sorry for gossip, it was too much part of her nature, may as well expect her to apologise for being near-sighted. Ruby was sure they’d get back on speaking terms soon, Granny was her only family, but she’d promised herself she wasn’t going back to work at the diner. She’d wanted to move on for years and now she had a chance to take a small step in the right direction. She got out of her car and headed inside. The worst that could happen was the cats in there would start yowling at her and she wouldn’t get the job. 

David Nolan greeted her with an enthusiastic grin.

“Ruby, good to see you. I am so glad you decided to come in for a look around. Want to meet the mutts?”

She’d been expecting a formal interview, saying hello to dogs was a lot less intimidating. 

“Yeah sure let’s go.”

It was a fun half hour of cooing over old dogs and wobbly legged puppies while listening to David talk about the tasks involved in caring for them. Ruby even managed to walk through the cat area without incident.

“So, it’s only a part time position, but the job is yours if you want it.”

Ruby gave David a wide eyed stare.

“That’s it? You want to hire me? You know I have no experience working with animals?”

David shrugged; “They like you fine. That’s half the battle. And cleaning up after dogs can’t be any harder than cleaning up the diner after a party. I know you can do this, if you want to Ruby.”

She nodded slowly, “Okay. When do I start?”

There was paperwork to do, but it didn’t take long before Ruby had a work schedule, a uniform and the promise of an unflattering photo ID. Back in her car she sent Vic a text and dropped one to Granny announcing her new employment. Neither replied straight away, but both were at work so that wasn’t a surprise. Ruby was just about to call Belle when her phone bleeped at her. She frowned at the message from Jefferson. Why would he want her to drop by his shop? Oh well, only one way to find out.

 

“Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Hello my dear, how are you?”

“Pretty good Jeff. I have a new job.”

Watching the exuberance drain out of Jeff was a lesson in the scientific principles of deflation.

“Oh, that is a shame. I’m mean, obviously it’s wonderful for you Ruby, but it means I’m a little late in making my offer.”

“You were going to offer me a job?”

“Yes. If fact I’m still going to offer it. Maybe I can tempt you away from your recently acquired gainful employment.”

Ruby wore a bemused look as Jeff bounced to his feet and took her by the hand to lead her into the back room of his shop. He steered her into an office chair that had seen better days and looked wildly out of place in this den of fabric samples and design sketches. A flurry of keystrokes and Jeff called up a bland holding page for a website on his old desktop computer.

“What am I looking at?”

“My new website, or more correctly where I hope my new website will go. I am woefully trailing my peers, my web presence is near zero. It really won’t do.”

Ruby read the web address; www.offwithhishead.com, well that was in keeping with Jefferson’s Alice in Wonderland themes, his shop was called the Mad Hatter and Ruby knew all of his ranges were named after characters and events in the Lewis Carrol tales.

“And what would you want me to do with this?”

Jeff spun the chair so Ruby was facing him, he wore a gleeful smile.

“What wouldn’t you do? I have resisted going online for this long because I refuse to have a dull, drab site. I was waiting for someone with an aesthetic understanding to style my webpage and when I heard from a little Whale that you’d quit the diner I jumped for joy.”

“Wait. Vic told you I quit?”

“Yes, of course. He also may have mentioned that you have an understanding of social media. I opened accounts on Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram in the hopes that you would manage them for me.”

“I could do the social media side for you, but I know nothing about setting up a webpage on this scale. Are you wanting to sell items on here? That would need a shopping cart set up and payment options…”

Jeff nodded eagerly and grabbed a brochure from the clutter on his desk.

“I had thought of that. There is a course in all of this webby stuff at the college, which as your employer I would pay for you to attend, so you can think about all of that and I don’t need to worry my head about it.”

Ruby took the brochure from him and noted the circled courses. It was tempting and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t already giving it some thought. She shook her head.

“Jeff, you can afford to have an expert do this for you. Why go through the hassle of training someone like me up?”

The designer dropped himself on to the floor at her feet and settled into a thoughtful cross legged pose, his chin resting on his hands.

“Because I’m quirky and eccentric and I have difficulty working with people I don’t like. And in a professional capacity I like less people than Rum does. I like you and I know you have an eye for this sort of thing. I’ve seen your blog. There’s a style there that I couldn’t hope to achieve, I don’t understand the medium well enough; actually don’t understand it at all. This wouldn’t be a friend doing a favour for a friend. I’ll send you on all the relevant courses; you’ll get all of the qualifications in things that are a random bunch of initials to me. Work for me exclusively for a year Ruby, just twelve months and then I’ll write you a glowing recommendation and you can head off to conquer the digital world. An expert wouldn’t put up with my artistic temperament, I trust you to tell me I’m wrong, or outright talking crap. You’ll do what you know is right and not just reproduce what has worked for other designers. You’ll bring your quintessential Rubyness to this and that can only be a good thing.”

Ruby was stunned and said as much.

“I’m stunned. You have that much faith in me? Jeff this is your brand, your whole work revolves around impressions and perceptions. Any misstep and you could loss serious money and reputation.”

Jeff clapped his hands.

“I knew you would understand. So, who do I have to best to get you to take the job? Are we talking pistols at dawn or will an increased pay offer do the trick? I should mention there are considerable side benefits to this job. I am obliged to attend certain high profile fashion shows and would need my web director to attend with me.”

As usual with a Jefferson encounter Ruby was having trouble keeping up. The man bounced around from one idea to the next with such speed it could give a body whiplash. She took a deep breath and tried to process.

“No pistols at dawn. My job at the Animal Shelter is part time, so I’d have to work around that. Pay to increase as my experience increases. What do you mean high profile fashion shows?”

A huge toothy grin spread across Jeff’s face. He untangled himself from the floor in a fluid motion and took Ruby’s hand.

“Miss Lucas, I believe this is the start of a beautiful professional relationship. Would you like a cup of tea?”

Ruby watched Jefferson, apparently her new boss, bound away. Her head was spinning now, had she just gotten her second new job in less than an hour? And this one came with the promise of qualifications and fashion shows. She did the sensible thing and said weakly; “Yeah, tea would be good. Milk, two sugars please.”

She fished her phone out of her handbag and texted Belle. She was in desperate need of a girl’s night.

 

At five to five the bell above the door of the pawnshop announced a visitor. Rum bit back his annoyance and limped from the back room. He’d been hoping to close up exactly at five to go and pick Belle up from the library. His scowl softened slightly at the sight of Doctor Whale.

“Good evening Doctor. What can I do for you?”

“Mister Gold, I dropped in to pick up the new lease for my place.”

“Ah of course. It’s in the safe, one moment please.”

It took Rum a moment to retrieve the paperwork and return to the front counter. Whale was standing with his hands in his pockets looking closely at the display of rings.

“Some lovely pieces, but none I think quite to Lucas’ taste.”

Whale straightened up with a boyish grin on his face.

“It never hurts to look. Ruby has an eclectic style,” He cleared his throat and nodded at the document in Rum’s hand, “I didn’t get a chance to say the other night, thank you for this. We both appreciate it.”

Rum tapped the new lease on the glass counter top and shrugged.

“It is no matter. I expect that Lucas told you of our little arrangement?”

Whale mimed zipping his lips.

“No one will hear of your generosity form me, Gold.”

Rum was curious when the doctor didn’t immediately snatch the paperwork and bolt from the shop. That was the normal way these things went. Instead he tapped his fingers against it for a few beats and said hesitantly; “I don’t know if Belle has mentioned it yet, but her and Ruby are planning a girl’s night at your place this evening?”

Rum nodded slowly, what sort of advice was the good doctor going to offer him? Whatever it was he’d listen to it, he knew he needed all the help he could get.

“Belle called a little while ago to let me know. It sounds as if Lucas has had quite the exciting day.”

“Yes, it’s been busy for her. Erm, Jeff’s coming over to my place tonight for a few beers and that. Would you like to join us? Better than hiding in the bedroom. I know what Rubes and Belles can get like when they start, trust me you don’t want to overhear some of the stuff they come out with after a glass or two of vino.”

Rum blinked slowly and replayed the doctor’s words in his head. He had heard correctly, he’d just been invited to a guy’s night by someone other than Jeff. The fact that this hadn’t happened in years explained his stumbling reply.

“Erm, that sounds good, thank you.”

Whale gave him a cheery smile.

“Excellent. I’m dropping Rubes at your place at eight, shall I pick you up then, save you driving over?”

Rum hoped he wasn’t looking to shell shocked.

“That sound like a good idea.”

Whale gathered up the paperwork and tipped Rum a salute.

“See you at eight, Gold.”

The bell above the door had just fallen silent as Rum’s phone chimed with a text alert. Rum fumbled it from his pocket and read the message from Jeff.

_I know “typical” human interaction confuses you, but stop panicking. This is a good thing. See you in a few hours._


	22. Chapter 22

Rum dealt with his nerves by telling himself it was just a night out with Jeff. Easy, done this a million times before, just keep Jeff out of trouble and don’t say anything that will upset one of Belle’s friends. Bugger. He pinched the bridge of his nose and started his mantra again, forcing himself not to think about the fact eight o’clock was rapidly approaching. Dinner with Belle was a great distraction. She sang Dove’s praises and chatted excitedly about Ruby’s double job offers. Rum was convinced he’d hidden his concern over guys night perfectly until they were sitting on the couch and she said; “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Hum? Nothing, sweetheart.”

Belle gave him a disbelieving look and took his glass of iced tea from his hand. She twisted round to put it on the table at the back of the couch and swung herself into his lap. He smiled happily as she rested her forehead against his.

“Vic doesn’t bite you know? And you’re already in with him because Ruby likes you.”

He perked up at that; “Lucas likes me?”

“Yes, she does. You’re not worried about Rubes and me being in your house on our own are you?”

Rum hadn’t given that a thought, he did now and shook his head, rocking gently against Belle’s forehead.

“Nope, I’d rather she didn’t go in my study, but this is your home Belle,” He patted her thighs, then dipped his fingers into his waistcoat pocket, “I had these cut for you today.”

He held up the set of keys and touched each one as he named them; “Front door, back door, back gate and shed.”

The keys were linked on a ring that also held a tiny book fob. He held them out to her and froze at the look on her face.

“Sweetheart?”

“You had keys cut for me specially?”

“Yeah? Was that wrong? I thought you’d be happier being able to come and go as you pleased.”

Belle wrapped her hand around the keys and slipped the ring from his finger. With her other hand she tilted his head up and then kissed him softly and murmured, “Thank you” against his lips. He slid his hands around her waist and kissed her in return, adding a whispered, “My pleasure.”

Their soft, slow kisses might have turned into more had it not been for the doorbell ringing. Belle bounced from his lap and tugged him to his feet. They found an excited Ruby on the doorstep and a quietly smiling Victor behind her. Hellos and hugs were exchanged; Rum felt that he was getting better at this bit. Ruby had arrived with a bottle of wine and that reminded him to pick up the gift bag he’d bought on the way home. He snagged his cane from the umbrella stand and pressed a quick kiss to Belle’s cheek.

“Have fun, sweetheart. I’ll see you later.”

“Have a good time with the guys.”

The drive into town was pleasant. Rum suspected that Whale’s bedside manner was coming into play as he kept an easy flow of small talk going, including thanks for the bottle of scotch Rum had given him. They pulled up outside Vic’s home and found Jeff lounging against the wall.

“At last. Guys’ Night is go!”

As Victor opened the front door Rum found himself mentally beginning his standard landlord checks. He tried to quash the impulse, but he couldn’t stop himself from noting the condition of the light fittings, (absolutely perfect), and looking for signs of damage on the wooden floors, (none at all). It only got worse as Vic led them into the kitchen; his fingers were itching to check that the faucets worked. Vic popped the caps off three beers and gave Rum an awkward grin.

“Do you mind if we get the professional stuff out of the way first?”

Rum wondered if he’d been muttering to himself, not a good start. Turns out he wasn’t the only one having trouble letting go of work mode, Vic pointed to his face and said; “The bruises look good, and the swelling has gone down nicely. Are you in any pain?”

Rum laughed out loud; “Sorry, I was just stood here running through landlord checks in my head. My nose and eyes are fine, no pain at all.”

Victor nodded; “While you’re in landlord mode, there’s a window latch that needs looking at.”

Jeff, with his usual effortless ability to appear at home anywhere, had been rooting in the cupboard for chips, he threw a bag at each of them with a dramatic huff.  
“Gentlemen, this is guys’ night. I hereby ban all talk of professional thingys, else I’ll start redesigning your clothes,” He cast a critical eye over Victor’s jeans and tee-shirt, “And that would be a nightmare.”

Vic stuck his tongue out at Jeff and waved them through into the lounge.

 

Belle and Ruby curled up opposite ends of the couch, a glass of wine in hand and the open bottle on the table.

“So, which job are you more excited about?”

“Well, working at the Animal Shelter I get to play with lots of pooches. Working with Jeff I have to attend fashion shows. It’s a close run thing.”

Ruby managed to keep her straight face for all of four seconds before she made a high pitched noise and bounced in her seat.

“I get to go to fashion shows, Belle! And even better than that, Jeff is sending me to college.”

“That’s for certain?”

While she was away at school Belle had a few jobs that promised training only for it never to materialize, and the lack of the promised qualifications became a reason to keep the pay very low. It didn’t sound like the sort of thing Jeff would do; Ruby knew her bestie was just looking out for her.

“It’s on the level, Jeff called and got me the course interview this afternoon,” Ruby ran her finger around the rim of her wine glass, “The going back to school thing is scaring me to be honest”.

“Why?”

Belle waited while Ruby got her thoughts lined up.

“There’s all the usual stuff about what if I hate it, or am rubbish at it, but I know that’s just nervous about new thing feelings. I guess I’m worry about what Granny’s going to say.”

That made more sense. The row that Granny had with Ruby when she dropped out of college after a single semester was legendary within Storybrooke. 

“Yeah, but you didn’t choose your courses back then. Granny had this whole plan for you and you tried. There’s no shame in saying this isn’t for me and walking away from a life you don’t want.”

Ruby gave her a half nod, half head shake that Belle had never found a perfect word for; basically it was her friend’s way of showing non-verbal agreement with a caveat.

“You could argue that Jeff has picked the courses for me this time around…”

The way Rubes left that sentence hanging told Belle that she was in need of prep work to defend against whatever comments Granny had when she found out about all of this. Granny and Ruby loved each other, but their entire family was basically made up of two very strong personalities; it had a tendency to cause fireworks on a regular basis.

“Has Jeff specifically said which courses he wants you to take?”

“No, he gets confused with all of the acronyms. He actually tried to pronounce HTML as a word, it was so adorable. He knows roughly what he wants from his website, so I thought I could talk to the course director to make sure I take classes in the right areas.”

“So you’re making an informed decision about the courses that will be most useful for your new career. Jeff is not picking your courses.”

Ruby gave a long, relieved sigh; “I knew you’d understand the difference. I might need that pep talk again before I talk to Granny. Have you talked to your Dad since the hospital?”

Belle leaned forward and grabbed the wine bottle to top up their glasses; talking about her current family issues need more alcohol.

 

Vic handed out another round of beers as Jeff and Rum bickered over who should tell the Golf Buggy Story. He’d never imagined that Rum Gold could be this relaxed and ordinary. It probably help that he’d left his suit jacket at home and had just removed his cuff links and rolled up his sleeves; Vic would have to remember to tell Ruby that the Armani armour did come off, although she was probably getting a more detailed account of that from Belle. Jeff flapped a hand at Rum.

“Fine you tell the story.”

Rum leant forward and rested his forearms on his knees, his bottle of beer hanging loosely from one hand.

“Okay so I’d dragged Jeff to this town council party at the Golf Club. Dull tedious affairs at the best of times, although everyone did seem to be smirking more that night…”

“Because they thought you’d brought me so you could come out of the closet.”

They’d come to town together and were best friends, the town had speculated for years that they were sometime lovers. Just another thing the gossips got wrong, not that it ever bothered either of them.

Rum snorted; “Most likely, anyway we stayed long enough to be polite and decided to walk back into town across the golf course,” Rum pointed at Jeff, “I still suspect this loon spiked the punch because neither of us were walking exactly as the crow files. Round about the seventh green we find an abandoned golf buggy…”

“And Rum pointed out that some caddy would be in bother for that since they’re supposed to herd them up at the end of the day.”

“Who’s telling this story?” Jeff took a swig of his beer and waved at Rum to get on with it, “Daftest thing I could have said, because Jeff here decides that we should drive it back to the clubhouse. Daftest thing I did that night was let this madman get behind the wheel.”

“You don’t need a licence for a golf buggy.”

“The committee would have changed that if they’d see you that night.”

Victor was grinning hard, watching Rum and Jeff bounce off each other was almost as good as the tale itself. Rum took a sip of beer and continued.

“He has no sense of direction at the best of times and after a few glasses of punch he set off in the wrong direction, and refused to be told otherwise. We ended up bouncing through the rough, on to the next green and into a bunker. The entire time he’s rattling off quotes from Mad Max, Thelma and Louise, and any other road trip movie he could remember. It was bedlam.”

Vic almost choked on his beer at the mental image; “Did you get the buggy back to the clubhouse?”

Rum snorted; “Nope, he got it stuck in the sand and the motor died. We both sat there wondering what to do, and then he says…”

Jeff grinned and supplied; “Let’s leg it. They’ll blame those pesky teens.”

Thanks to the epic comedy timing of Jeff, Victor had just taken a swig of beer and ended up spraying it across the room.

 

Ruby agreed that Belle should leave it to Moe to make contact at least for now and Belle was happy to take her advice, she had more experience in family fallings out. A wicked grin spread across Ruby’s face and Belle knew exactly what was coming next.

“So, time to dish on the new man in your life.”

“What do you want to know?”

Belle had been sure that Ruby would go straight for the salacious details, but instead Ruby asked; “What’s it like living with him?”

Thrown off track a little Belle paused for a moment.

“It’s only been two days, we might be at each other’s throats by the end of next week, but right now it feels right, like this is just meant to be. It is like that for you and Vic?”

“Honey, we’ve been practically living together for over a year now. Granny was always gripping that just because we run a B and B didn’t give me the right to treat home like one. It was just the next step for me and Vic.”

“One that you’ve never taken with any other boyfriend.”

“True, but I know Vic is a keeper. I’ve had a couple of years to be sure about that. You’ve been with Rum for a week.”

Belle rolled her head back and sighed at the ceiling.

“I know, it’s fast and it’s not like we decided to do this, the living together bit I mean, we decided to do everything else. Gaston’s stunt did force things.”

Ruby snorted, “Bet he didn’t expect that to happen.”

“No. Considering what he did expect I doubt he gave much thought to anyone else. My apartment will be fixed up by the end of next week. That’ll give me and Rum a bit of space to…”

Ruby reached for Belle’s hand.

“It’s alright if you don’t want that space, Belle. You didn’t start this relationship in a conventional way, but who gives a damn about that if the two of you are happy?”

Belle looked at the set of keys in her hand. She kept putting them down and picking them up again. She like the way they felt in her hand, and what they represented, even the key to her first dorm at college hadn’t felt this important to her.

“I am happy Rubes.”

Ruby grinned; “Great, now what is he like in the sack?”

 

Jeff declared that he’d get a cab to do the rounds of drop offs at the end of the night, so there was no reason why Vic couldn’t crack open the bottle of whiskey Rum had brought along. Rum stuck to taking small sips, he had plans for tomorrow that would require a clear head. They’d talked briefly about sports, Rum and Jeff arguing the merits of football, which Vic insisted on calling soccer and delighted it confusing the issue by assuming they were talking about what they called American football. 

The conversation fell into a natural lull, which Jeff chose to fill with; “What do you two think your lovely ladies are talking about?”

Vic puffed up his cheeks and blew out a breath; “Er, Ruby’s new jobs, she over the moon about that thanks Jeff, Belle’s apartment and of course her new love interest.”

Rum felt himself start to blush and hoped he could pass it off as the whiskey. There wasn’t a hope of that with Jeff in the room. His best friend leant over and punched him playfully on the arm.

“Aww look at that, he’s going all red.”

Vic chimed in with; “Must be love. You said it to each other yet?”

Rum bit his lip and nodded shyly. Jeff rolled his eyes and clucked.

“To think only two weeks ago I thought it would take them another three years to take the next step.”

It was Vic who caught the look of panic on Rum’s face. It wasn’t an expression he’d ever imagined he’d see on the face of the fearsome Mister Gold, but there it was and it was clearly caused by the realisation of how him and Belle had taken the fast track from acquaintances to lovers. Vic scooted to the edge of his seat and subtly kicked Jeff’s foot in the process. Jeff had been lost in thought gazing at the ceiling, but he snapped back to attention at the contact and immediately saw the panic he’d inadvertently caused. 

“It’s all good, Rum. There’s no set pace for a relationship, especially when you’re with someone who makes you as happy as Belle makes you.”

Rum dipped his head and quietly asked; “Do I make her happy, do you think?”

Vic and Jeff glanced at each other and said in perfect unison; “Yes.”

Later Rum would be surprised that he’d asked that deeply personal question in front of Vic, it was then he realised that he’d stopped thinking of the man as Doctor Whale and started referring to him as Vic, like a real friend.

 

“He’s given you your own room?”

Belle had taken Ruby on a little tour of the house, avoiding Rum’s study. They were stood in the guest room that Rum had said was her space that first night.

“But, you two are sleeping together?”

“Yes Ruby. Rum thought I might want to sleep apart, his bust nose is making him snore a bit, but to be honest I hardly notice.”

Ruby bounced on the unused guest bed and looked around the room. It was a great space with big windows; she could see Belle turning this into a study at some point, but held her tongue on refurbishing plans for now. Instead she leaned forward and whispered; “Is it weird that I want to sneak a peak in his closet?”

Belle laughed at her; “A bit weird, yeah, but you’ve wanted to see his suit collection in full for years.”

Ruby’s hopeful look fell into a dramatic mock pout at Belle’s next words.

“I’m not showing you his closet, Rubes, not without asking him first.”

Ruby gave a shrug, Belle was right, she’d freak out if Vic showed Gold her closet tonight, maybe one day they’d talk about their mutual appreciation for fine tailoring, probably with Jeff there correcting them on terms and despairing over details. Think of Jeff made Ruby say;“Do you know Jeff has sketchbooks filled with designs for people in town?”

Belle flopped down on to the bed next to Ruby.

“What kind of designs and for who?”

“Everyone I think. Some are just how he’d tweak what they normally wear; you know colour changes, different fabrics, that kind of thing, but then he’s done some way out there amazing fantasy stuff. Mayor Mills in get ups like a Disney villain, a mermaid dress for Ariel, which he admits isn’t that original given her name, but looks wild on paper.”

“What’s he done for you?”

Ruby laughed; “He wouldn’t show me today, said he wanted to tidy up some of the sketches before he let me see them. You wouldn’t believe it, but I think he’s shy about it.”

Belle considered that for a minute, Jeff was accepted by the town as an out-going eccentric, but this was the same town consensus that pegged Rum as a cold-hearted monster. 

“I guess everyone’s got layers, you know different faces they show to different people, or in different situations.”

Belle pondered for a moment then asked; “Has he done any for me or Rum?”

Ruby grinned wolfishly; “Maybe.”

“Well? What are they like?”

“Not telling.”

“RUBY!”

 

“JEFF! The cab’s here!”

Jeff ambled to the front door, he was tipsy and giggly, tonight had been awesome. Rum and Vic had got on well. As the three of them made their way to the cab, (Vic having decided to ride with them to pick Ruby up), he slung and arm around Rum and Vic’s shoulders causing the three of them to wobble and almost end up in the shrubs at the edge of the path. The cabbie beeped the horn at them to hurry them up. Rum got the front seat and the sight of a rosy cheeked town Beast shut the cabbie up, though he did crack a smile as his customers started bantering over football and soccer. 

The first stop was Rum’s house where they found Belle and Ruby waiting on the porch. Rum was still trying to get his giggles under control as he approached them.

“Your carriage awaits Lucas.”

Ruby rolled her eyes at Belle; “Looks like they’ve had a good night.”

She hugged Belle goodbye and strolled down the path, pausing to hug Rum and check he’d had a good night.

“T’was splendid Lucas. You have a good bloke there, but he knows bugger all about real footie.”

Ruby bit the inside of her cheek. If someone had told her a month ago that she’d get to see Mister Gold giggling drunk she’d have asked what they were smoking. She patted his shoulder and steered him towards the porch where Belle was waiting with shaking shoulders as she tried to hold in her laughter.

“G’night Gold.”

“G’night Lucas!”

She headed to the cab wondering what state her boyfriend was in. Rum carefully climbed the steps and smiled sheepishly at Belle.

“Am I on the couch tonight?”

She held her arms out to him and pulled him close.

“Of course not, but you are having some aspirin before bed.”

“Yes, sweetheart.”


	23. Chapter 23

Saturday had started slowly for Rum. He wasn’t exactly hungover; there was a certain amount of cotton mouth and thick headedness, but it was nowhere near some of the brain busting, stomach churning hangovers he’d experienced. It was hard to get out of bed, but that was because Belle was curled around him, determined to have a lie-in with or without him. Of course he would have preferred to stay in bed, but he’d dragged himself upright and drank a glass of orange juice instead of his morning coffee before heading off to the shop.

He’d left Belle a silly little note on the kettle telling her he’d be at the shop all day and that he’d cook dinner tonight.

The task that waited for him at the shop was bigger than he’d imagined. So he closed up again and nipped along the street for a coffee from Granny’s, he need more of a jolt than he could get from the instant stuff he had in the shop.

It was proof of his fuzzy head that he hadn’t considered who else might be grabbing a caffeine boost from the local diner. Any other day he would have been suspicious of Granny’s tight lipped and almost polite service. It wasn’t until a shadow fell over him that he realised she was just waiting for the show.

“Good morning Mr French.”

“Gold. Where’s my daughter?”

“I left her in our bed about an hour ago, she maybe awake now, why don’t you call her and talk to her?”

Moe bristled, but Rum didn’t regret his indelicate words, they were the truth after all.

“And if I call her, will you allow her to talk to me?”

Rum cocked his head to one side; “I can’t tell if you’re over-estimating my power, or severally under-estimating your daughter’s independent nature. I don’t tell Belle to do anything. Call her, if she wants to talk to you she will.”

Rum reached for his carry out cup of coffee and for a brief second it looked as if Moe was about to knock it from his hand. He settled for snarling; “You’re twice her age, it’s disgusting.”

Rum had to bite his tongue to prevent some very crude phrases from his Glasgow youth spilling from his mouth. It took a monumental effort but his tone was level and calm when he spoke.

“We’re both consenting adults. I am in no way coercing Belle to be with me. I’m thanking my lucky stars every day that she’s chosen me. There’s nothing sadder than a rift between a parent and child, Mr French, that doesn’t have to be the case with you and Belle. Call her.”

Rum’s cane tapped sharply against the tiles as he walked away. The door clicked shut softly behind him, Moe turned to Granny looking for support, but all he found was a disapproving glare.

“Go and call your daughter, Moe.

Granny watched as the man huffed and puffed before leaving. She tutted at him and nodded to one of the waitresses to man the counter while she nipped out back. In the privacy of the storeroom Granny sent Ruby a text inviting her and Victor for Sunday lunch. There had been something genuinely painful in Gold’s words about a rift between parents and children. She couldn’t help but wonder what had happened in Gold’s family that could put that much emotion into him.

 

The walk back to the shop calmed Rum. He understood that Moe was simply a father looking out for his only child. It made him wonder what he would have been like had he been there to see Neal dating, probably an over-protective nightmare. He shook the melancholy away before it could take hold and drown him. In the back room of his shop he found the half dozen boxes Dove had dropped off yesterday. Every torn page of Belle’s books was in here. Rum shed his jacket and slid on the sleeve garters he kept in his desk drawer, rolling his sleeves up on a guys’ night was one thing, but he’d never be that casual while he was at work; he wasn’t expecting any customer’s today, but it didn’t hurt to maintain standards. He took a deep breath and opened the first box to find a hand written note from Dove. The man was sparing with his words, both spoken and written so this was a surprise.

“Her Handsome Hero – Gift from Belle’s mother.”

The cover of that book were directly under the note, Gaston had managed to rip the pages free from the binding, but the cover itself had suffered very little; there on the pastedown was a slightly fade inscription;

“To my darling daughter Belle, the imagination is the greatest realm of all and books are the gateway to a million, million worlds within that realm, all my love Mummy.”

Beneath that in a childish hand was; “Read all by myself – April 1996”

Rum sniffed and blinked back a few tears. He was holding a vital part of Belle’s childhood in his hands and that bastard Gaston had tried to destroy it, treated it as if it was meaningless. Rum took a moment to indulge in inventing some painful tortures for Gaston before carefully placing the covers of _Her Handsome Hero_ on his workbench. He wouldn’t claim to be an expert at book repair, but it was a skill he’d acquired over the years and he was determined to put it to good use if it meant he could save even one of Belle’s books. Dove had given him the best place to start, so before he began to look for the pages he took a moment to buy Dove a weekend ticket for the Sheep and Wool Festival in New York and booked him a nice hotel nearby. The man had earned a reward far greater for his kindness, but Rum was confident this would be appreciated.

Three hours later and Rum had invented some new tortures to subject Gaston too. He’d even found himself wondering if one of his antiques acquaintances would loan him the ghoulish iron maiden he had in his personal collection of circus horrors. He was surrounded by careful piles of ruined books that he’d slowly gathered and stacked together. Belle apparently had two copies of _Pride and Prejudice_ which had confused him a little; the pile of _A Song of Fire and Ice_ series would take a month to sort through; he was hoping Belle would be happy with replacements for that lot. He’d found most of _Her Handsome Hero_ , but four pages were still eluding him, but he was optimistic, there were still two boxes to go. 

Leaning heavily on his cane he got to his feet and stretched until his back popped, rolling his neck and shoulders produced some sludgy grinding noises that he hoped never to hear again. He’d just filled the kettle when the shop bell chimed.

“Rum?”

“Wait there Belle! It’s a bit of a mess back here!”

Rum hurried through the curtain to the front of the shop wincing a bit as his ankle lodged its complaint, which was promptly ignored because the sight of Belle smiling at him had that effect on pain. She held a bag from Granny’s in her hand.

“I got us lunch.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

She gave him a kiss that was deeper than he’d been expecting for an ‘I’ve not seen you all morning’ kiss. The reason behind her enthusiastic greeting soon became clear.  
“My Dad called me, mentioned that you two bumped into each other this morning.”

“Ah, yes we did. How are things going with you two?”

Belle began to unpack the hamburgers, her head rocked for side to side as she thought about how best to describe her chat with her Dad.

“I think things are on the mend. He’s a stubborn man and his pride has been hurt. It’s going to take a while, but we’ll get there.”

Rum spotted the corner of her mouth curl up.

“Did you really tell my Father you’d left me in our bed?”

He hissed through his teeth, that had to be in the top ten of ‘Things Not To Say To Your Girlfriend’s Father’, “Yes, I’m sorry.”

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked a little at him.

“I’m not, might have given him the hint that I’m a grown woman and can make my own decisions. Shall I make us some tea?”

She jumped a little as Rum almost shouted; “No!” He looked panicked for a second then said in a more normal tone, “The backroom really is a mess, I’ve had a delivery and I’m only part way through sorting it all. I’ll make the tea.”

She gave him a slightly suspicious look, but shrugged and let him get on with it. He returned with his cane hooked over his arm and two cups of tea in his hands. They ate at the counter, Rum happy to stand to stretch his aching back and Belle on the high stool he kept for customers. They almost finished their meal Rum when frowned and asked; “How did you get here?”

Belle swirled her last fry in smears of ketchup; “I walked.”

Her simple statement stunned him for an instant, and then he remembered that Belle had two working legs and what was an agonising trek for him was a gentle stroll for her. He glanced down at her feet and saw she was wearing the blocky heel boots she’d bought the other day.

“How did you manage that distance in those?”

Belle threw her head back and laughed, “Why are men always so confused by heels? Walking in them is easy.”

Rum shrugged, “I suppose it’s a mystery to us because most of us haven’t tried it, although they would make me taller.”

He watched as Belle’s pupils grew large, this wasn’t quite the reaction he’d been expecting. He thought she would laugh herself silly at the idea of him in heels, but she appeared aroused by it. Rum planted his elbows on the counter and leaned over, his voice low and deep as he asked; “Would you like to see me try? Would you like to see me in high heels, Belle?”

A blush raced over the apples of her cheeks, her tongue ran along her bottom lip; “I hadn’t thought about it before, but I think that might be fun.”

Rum dipped his head and bit his lip, it wasn’t something he’d ever entertained doing before either, but now he was planning on talking to Jeff about where to get a pair of heels in his size that wouldn’t cripple him further. He took Belle’s hand in his, letting his thumb drag across her palm.

“What else would you like, sweetheart?”

Belle’s breath hitched in her chest and she fixed him with a smouldering gaze that dried his throat and cause a rush of blood south.

“I don’t think this is a conversation we should have in the shop. When will you be home?”

Rum blinked, grateful for the fact his mouth had stopped working because all that was running through his mind was, ‘I’ll lock up right now’, but he couldn’t because he still had four pages to find, but he couldn’t tell her that. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

“Five, I’ll be done by five.”

She smiled at him and nibbled on her bottom lip in a way that made him seriously reconsider his decision to keep working. 

“I see you at home then.”

His brain kicked back into gear at that point.

“You’re going to walk back home? Do you want to take Janus? You could come and pick me up at five?”

Belle shook her head; “No, it’s a nice day I want the walk.”

“Okay, sweetheart.”

Rum worked methodically after Belle left, there was a part of him that wanted to rush through the job, but that would only create more work in the long run. So he took his time and cheered out loud when he found the last four pages halfway down the last box. His workroom still looked like a tornado had ripped through a library and dumped the debris here, which he supposed wasn’t too far from the truth. It took another hour to re-box everything, adding a list of contents to each box and a note on how saveable he thought each book was. There were two boxes that he felt were beyond all hope, but he shifted them to one side until Belle could look at them and make a decision.

He sat down at his workbench and assessed the damaged parts of Belle’s beloved book. The covers were intact and by some miracle the end pages weren’t shredded. The actual textblock was in five pieces; thankfully the pages were stitched, this was one of the binding styles he first learnt to repair, this could be done. The book would always show signs of repair, but Rum prided himself that he could make them as unobtrusive as possible. A quick glance at his watch told him it was already quarter to five, so he packed _Her Handsome Hero_ into a small box and put it to one side. He had a call to make before he headed home to Belle.

 

Through the office door she heard the phone slam down and the raised voice of her boss; “That little rat bastard!”

Albert Spencer was not an easy man to work with, but Abigail Gilders only knew of one thing that would make him curse like that. Mister Gold. The town pawnbroker was on the town council and would occasional cross paths with the District Attorney. In the two years she’d been Assistant DA she’d not see Spencer come off the better in any dealing with Mister Gold, oh he hadn’t lost as such, but he’d never exactly won no matter what he might think. Privately Abigail thought that it would be better if Gold could take Spencer down a peg or two in a way that was obvious. Spencer could be very full of himself and had a superiority that came with being old money. It was no secret that he loathed Mister Gold and considered him nothing but a jumped up shopkeeper, Spencer would often add a sneered, “And a foreigner to boot”, at the end of any reference to Mister Gold, she’d lost count of the times she’d bit back the obvious comment that Spencer’s own family were foreigners in America at one point.

“Abigail!”

She rose slowly from her desk with a small sigh.

“Yes Mr Spencer?”

“I’m meeting Gold tomorrow at one thirty to discuss this mess with Gaston.”

“I thought you were playing golf with my father at two tomorrow?”

“I am. I’m not rearranging my schedule for the ratty little Jock. I’ve told him to meet me at the Club Hose before we tee off.”

It was a power play and not a very subtle one at that. Gold wasn’t a member of the golf club, something that the old boys in town sneered at. Abigail knew Gold had never applied for membership and something she’d overheard at one of Regina’s parties made he think he didn’t care for the game at all.

“Sir, I know you have your differences with Mister Gold, but is it wise to deliberately antagonise him?”

Spencer snorted; “He’ll do as he’s told and fall into line. I told Garret that I would sort this business for Gaston as quickly as possible.”

Abigail was certain that under any other circumstances Gold might come to a compromise, but this time wasn’t just about him, Belle French was in the picture now and Abigail had eyes, she’d seen them together at Tony’s earlier in the week. There was love there between the two of them, plain as day, but Spencer was the sort to see love as a weakness and would underestimate the strength it could bring. She wasn’t fond of the golf club, but she thought she might just drop by to watch her father tee off tomorrow, of course the real sport would be watching Spencer attempt to get Gold to toe the line.


	24. Chapter 24

Belle was anxious when Rum got home. She was looking forward to seeing him, but somehow the promised conversation about her fantasies had built itself up into a huge impossible thing in her mind. She’d never explored this side of herself with a partner before. With Will they’d both been exploring the basics for the first time, and Gaston, she shuddered to herself, there was no way she would have even mentioned this sort of thing in passing to Gaston. He used to suggest ways to spice up their bedroom activities, but she’d always refused. He called her frigid, but now hindsight allowed her to see that she just hadn’t trusted him enough to venture into anything other than vanilla. She hadn’t thought she was anything other than vanilla, but the secret occasional little fantasies she’d had over the years of admiring Rum from afar were far from occasional now. 

She was relieved when Rum walked in looking exactly as she felt. She blurted out; “I’m really nervous about talking to you about my fantasies.”

Rum ran his hands through his hair and blew out a relieved sigh.

“Oh thank gods, so am I, I thought I was being weird about this, I’ve never done this before.”

Belle gave a shaky laugh; “Okay, do you still want to do this?” Rum nodded slowly, “So do I. Tea or wine?”

Rum’s eyes darted to his liquor cabinet, he really needed to remember to get the key back from Jeff, but there was no way in hell he was going to call him and ask for it now. Jeff’s unerring embarrassment detector would take all of five seconds to work out why he wanted a scotch right now. Would alcohol make this harder or easier? Anytime he had to ask himself that question he opted for the soft drink.

“Erm, I fancy a soda.”

Belle’s eyes narrowed as Rum made his way to the kitchen. He’d left his cane by the front door as usual, but his limp was more pronounced today. She trailed him watching closely, just catching the odd soft hiss of pain he made.

“Rum, what have you been doing today?”

He ducked his head around the refrigerator door and handed her a soda.

“Hum? Oh sorting that delivery I had, lot of time on the floor unpacking boxes.”

She chewed on her lip for a moment, and then pulled him gently towards the stairs.

“Sweetheart?”

“I think you need a soak in the tub to ease those aches.”

“Oh, okay.”

“I’ve wanted to try that huge tub.”

Rum blinked and his face lit up as he caught the intent behind her words and the sly smile that curved her mouth.

The bathtub in the master bathroom was a huge boat shape with taps in the middle. Belle had been eyeing it for days thinking how nice it would be to share a bath with Rum. His hard work today had given her the perfect excuse. As she fitted the plug and span the faucets Rum opened a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of bubble bath. He held it out to her so she could read the label.

“Sea salt and sage?”

“Good for aching joints.”

She took the bottle and opened it to give the contents a sniff, it smelled nice so she glugged some into the running water. She leant over the tub to swirl the water around and felt Rum’s fingers on the zip of her skirt, she looked back at him over her shoulder.

“Eager are we?”

Rum gave her a little smile; “Just getting you caught up.”

He’d taken his suit jacket off downstairs and left his shoes by the couch. Belle straightened up and turned in his arms, her fingers going right to his tie.

“By my reckoning it’s you who needs to catch up.”

The bubbles had reached the top of the tub by the time they’d undressed each other. Rum shut off the water and gave Belle a nervous smile.

“How do you want to do this?”

Belle had given this some thought, a shared bath was one of those persistent daydreams that kept cropping up in her mind, and it would only need a little tweaking to work perfectly now. She climbed into the tub stood at one end, holding her hands out to Rum.

“You sit with your back to my chest. I can give you a neck rub that way.”

“Okay.”

It took a few moments of careful movements, but eventually they were settled just as Belle had pictured; her legs slotted around Rum’s hips, him leaned back against her chest, mounds of fragrant bubbles covering them like a blanket. Under the water Rum’s hands were running over her legs as she went to work on the knots in his shoulders. He made a sounds somewhere between a moan and a sigh.

“Should have bought candles.” 

“Next time. Anything interesting in that delivery today.”

Rum tensed slightly; Belle figured he must be remembering the hard work he’d put in today.

“Few nice pieces. Won’t know for sure till I’ve had a proper look at them all, spent most of the afternoon thinking about this idea of yours.”

Belle felt herself blush a little, she took a deep breath.

“Would you wear heels for me?”

“Aye, been thinking about it. Jeff would know where to get a pair in my size, and a pair that wouldn’t cripple me further, but … well the thing is sweetheart, heels do wonderful things for your legs and ankles, but you have beautiful legs to begin with, I don’t think anything is going to make my scared ankle look sexy. I’m willing to try, but I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Belle’s heart swelled, she brushed the hair away from his ear and said softly.

“That’s what makes the idea so sexy. You didn’t mock the idea, or act like it was some big threat to your masculinity, and then you asked me if it was something I’d like to see and you’re willing to try it, just to see what it was like and if it did anything for me. It wasn’t so much wanting the reality of you in heels, but the thought of you in them because you were willing to try for me.”

She wasn’t sure any of that had made much sense, but Rum hummed deeply and gently nodded his head.

“Ah, so spinning the fantasy is as important as experiencing it. Okay. What colour heels?”

Belle didn’t even have to think about that one.

“Black, like your shoes.”

“What else would I be wearing? I have to say I’m not sure I’d be comfortable doing a full on Rocky Horror.”

She snorted; “Sorry, just that’s an odd picture.”

“Exactly, I’d defiantly be more Brad than Frank.”

Belle tried to get her giggles under control, without much success. 

“You could wear your kilt?”

Rum tickled her legs.

“I don’t own a kilt.”

“Really? I thought all Scotsmen had a kilt.”

“Do you have a hat with corks on?”

She playfully slapped his stomach.”

“No! I see your point. Guess you’d just be in your birthday suit then.”

“Birthday suit and heels. Okay, that can happen for you. I mean it’ll take a while to sort out, but that can happen if you want.”

Belle pressed a kiss to his neck and whispered in his ear; “What fantasies do you have?”

Rum shivered and dipped his head forward; his habitual shy reaction to hide behind his hair was hindered because Belle had brushed his locks back behind his ear. He cleared his throat nervously and said slowly.

“I tried very hard not to fantasize about you. It felt wrong, somehow, like I was a dirty old man leching over a beautiful young woman, but there was…”

Rum trailed off, he sounded so unsure, as if he was expecting her to tell him off. Belle stroked his chest.

“Please tell me.”

“You wear that silk scarf sometimes, knotted around your neck like a fifties movie star. I wanted to untie it and tie your hands to my bed, gently not tight or anything, just enough to hold you there while I … while I went down on you, brought you to orgasm again and again with my mouth.”

A delicious shiver started at the top of Belle’s spine and shuddered all the way down her back.

“Okay, that one I’d like to try. I’ve thought about doing the same to you.”

Water sloshed over the side of the tub as Rum tried to try to face her. It wasn’t possible in the confines of the tub, so he settled back against her.

“Tell me what you’ve imagined, please?”

Rum’s voice had deepened with longing, it gave Belle a confidence boost, so she was able to describe in detail the naughty images that had flashed through her mind the other morning.

“I want to peel you out of your suit slowly; everything comes off apart from your tie that stays loose around your neck until I’ve got you naked. I pull it gently to lead you to the bed, then take if off and wrap it around the headboard and your wrists. I’d be careful not to ruin the tie, I’d want you to wear it again, knowing what we’d done with it.”

Rum was squirming; Belle ran her hand down his chest and stomach and found him hard. He gasped as she brushed over his erection.

“You like the sound of this?”

“Yes, please don’t stop, tell me more.”

“I crawl down your body, letting my hair tickle across your skin, then wrap my lips around your cock. I’d take you to the very edge then stop.”

Rum whimpered.

“I’d touch you everywhere but where you most wanted it, then start again. How many times do you think I could take you to the edge before you were begging me to let you come?”

“Gods, Belle! I’m ready to start begging now.”

Belle felt a thrill of power run through her. She’d got Rum to this point just by sharing a fantasy with him. She couldn’t reach to stroke him root to tip, but she could wrap her hand around the head of his cock. Rum bucked up into her hand, his fingers gripping her legs. His voice was strained.

“Belle please, please keep talking.”

“I think you’d be so good for me, holding on as long as you could, until I finally sucked you down and didn’t stop. I wouldn’t be able to tell you to come for me, not polite to talk with my mouth full, but I’d scratch my nails across your hips and let you fuck my mouth. Would you like than Rum?”

“Yes! Belle, please!”

“What do you need darling?”

“Please, please Belle, please.”

She gasped, Rum couldn’t form words beyond her name and please, it was intoxicating. 

“Come for me Rum.”

It only took a few more pumps of her hand before he tensed and came hard, half shouting her name. Water and bubbles sloshed onto the floor as he went boneless against her. He twisted his head and pressed messy kisses to her mouth in between murmuring ‘Thank you’. She chuckled a little.

“Thank you darling, that was amazing.”

“For you too?”

“Oh yes, you trusting me, letting me take care of you that was quite a rush.”

“Oh good.”

He sounded sleepy and sated, his found her hands and held them loosely against his chest. They lay content in the cooling water for a few moments.

“I think we should get out.”

“Aye, I think I can remember how to move.”


	25. Chapter 25

Sunday morning started with pancakes and and the first argument of their relationship. While they were cooking breakfast Rum mentioned to Belle that he was meeting Spencer later in the day. He suspected he’d said something wrong in the way she slowly took the pan off the heat and turned to face him.

“Why do you need to meet with the DA?”

Rum took a fast breath and went for honesty.

“Regina suggested that Spencer was going to try to make the case against Gaston go away. I’m hoping that I can show him the error in that course.”

Belle was unreadable as she said; “What did Regina say exactly?”

His fingers danced on his coffee cup as he recalled the Mayor’s words.

“There was nothing said explicitly. Regina and I don’t help each other directly, sorry sweetheart, this is difficult; I’ve never had to explain how Regina and I communicate before. She gave me hints that there could be a problem, but left herself with total deniability in case I do something wrong and it blows up in my face.”

Rum waited while Belle processed this, he knew the relationship he had with Regina was odd, but it had always worked for them in a strange sort of way, he hoped he had the chance to explain the history of it to Belle at some point. She was still statue like as she said; “Okay, so you’ve been warned about this and you are planning on standing up to Spencer on your own?”

“Yes.”

Belle gave him a look that was pure fire.

“It’s not going to happen like that.”

A very large sensible part of Rum’s mind told him to run as fast as he could, the Fury across the kitchen was only going to do him emotional harm. Except that Fury was Belle and in the depth of his heart he knew she wouldn’t hurt him, but he could still mess up their new relationship, so he was very cautious as he said; “Why not?”

Belle rolled her shoulders, which made the shirt that she was wearing ride up, his shirt in fact, not that he was focused on that, oh who was he kidding of course he was focused on that flash of firm, supple thigh. A nasty voice in his mind said she was doing that to manipulate him. It took him longer than he was happy with to quash that idea. Belle’s voice was calm and practical when she spoke; “Okay. So you find out that the DA might be trying to excuse Gaston and you decide to deal with it without including me. Why?”

That question caused a conflict in Rum’s mind, the legal analytical side pointed out that as the victim of Gaston’s crimes she should be directly involved in the resolution, he wasn’t her appointed legal advice, he had no right to be manoeuvring behind her back; the part of him that was involved with Belle romantically could only scream one thing. He tried to explain without revealing his fear.

“Spencer is part of an Old Boy network. I hoped I could set him straight without dragging you into it.”

Belle nodded very slowly and for all of half a second Rum thought he was off the hook. Then Belle spoke with such steely determination in her voice that Rum’s inner lawyer shuddered; the legal profession had missed out when Belle opted for Library Sciences.

“Gaston is my ex-boyfriend, who destroyed my home and all my worldly goods, caused my workplace to be closed for half a week and punched my boyfriend in the face. There is no way I am not involved in this,” Belle leant towards him in a dramatic punctuation that should be documented for future generations of lawyers to study, “So what are we going to say to Spencer this afternoon to make him understand that he can’t brush this under the carpet?”

He heard the ‘we’ and panicked.

“I don’t want you there, Belle.”

“Why not?”

Rum snapped; “Because of what I’m going to have to do this afternoon.”

Belle’s head tilted, her eyes never left his and she didn’t speak. Rum crumbled and almost sobbed out the fear he’d barely been willing to admit to himself; “I need to be the Beast of Storybrooke this afternoon and I don’t want you to see me like that.”

The tension in Belle’s stance eased slightly as she approached him, she halted just out of arm’s reach.

“Are you going to threaten the DA with physical violence?”

Rum recoiled as far as the counter behind him would allow.

“Gods no! I know what the rumours about me are, but please believe me Belle, I’ve never hurt anyone like that since I came to Storybrooke. I confess that my past is dubious, but I changed when I came here.”

Rum was almost in tears now, this was killing him, this was why he didn’t want Belle to see him talk to Spencer, everyone always thought the worst of him, and they were right to he was a monster. He flinched as Belle’s hand touched his arm.

“So tell me what you are going to do?”

Rum hung his head in shame and hid behind his hair as he tried to catalogue every detail of Belle’s touch on his arm, he was certain it was going to be the last time he felt her affection, but he couldn’t lie to her.

“My plan is to manipulate him into realising that not prosecuting Gaston will cost him more than he is willing to risk.”

Belle didn’t recoil from him, in fact she gripped his arm tighter.

“Okay, so how do I need to dress to help you with that?”

Rum’s neck cracked as his head snapped up.

“What?”

“Well you are going to do your Beast thing, so I surmise that you have a plan, and you are going to tell me that before we leave for the Golf Club, but I need to know how I should dress for maximum effect. Do you want me in a sharp little black dress to match your suit, or do you need me to look like the lost little librarian?”

“I…I….I’m not sure?”

Belle let go of his arm and gave him a cheery smile as she put the pancake pan back on the heat.

“Well, talk me through your plan and we’ll work it out.”

“Wa..wait. You want to see me be the Beast?”

“Of course I do. I’m Mrs Beast remember.”

Well this was terrifying. For several moments Rum wasn’t sure what to do, he was pretty sure he looked like a total idiot as he hung onto the counter and tried to process this. All the while Belle was humming a tune under her breath as she flipped pancakes. The first thing that Rum made sense of was that he had an ally, if he let her help him. He took a breath that shook him to his core and said nervously; “Okay, so this is what I had planned….”


	26. Chapter 26

Abigail hadn’t been entirely sure what to expect at the Golf Club that afternoon, but the sight of Belle French looking like her quirky librarian-self walking into the Club House arm in arm with Mister Gold had not been at the top of her list. She eased back in her seat and considered the picture the two of them made; Belle French in an off the peg skirt and blouse combo, and stylish yet affordable heels next to Mister Gold in his impeccable, expensive three piece suit, complete with sapphire tie pin and matching blue pocket square.

Oh, now that was clever, wasn’t it?

A blue that not only matched his silk tie, but also happened to be the exact shade of Miss French’s skirt. Abigail swallowed her smile and slid from her seat to greet the apparently mismatched pair. 

“Good afternoon, Miss French, Mister Gold; so good of you to come out of your way for this meeting.”

Abigail hoped her affected bored tone at least conveyed to them that she wasn’t going to interfere with whatever they had in mind for Spencer. She was certain she’d been understood when Gold rapped his cane against the hard wood floor and said in a clear sneer.

“Delightful as it is to be here, Ms Gilders, we’d both like to get this over and done with. Where is your … boss?”

There was something in his inflection that she couldn’t quite be sure of, so she just played along and rolled her head toward the open patio doors.

“He’s on the deck.”

Gold’s cane rapped sharply against the hardwood floor, loud enough she was sure to be heard from outside and something that would surely annoy Spencer and her father. He confidently strolled forward, Belle half a step behind him as she clung to his arm. Abigail sauntered behind them, her features in a bland mask she’d perfected for the courtroom.

Matthew Gilders tapped Spencer’s arm to get his attention as Gold and the French girl approached. 

“Keep it short, Albert.”

“Short is Gold department, Matt.”

With a small snort Matthew ambled over to speak with Abigail. Spencer didn’t look up straight away; he made a show of adjusting his glove and checking his clubs, before turning to greet Gold. He was annoyed to find the French girl with him, he’d not expected her to come and said as much.

“Good day Miss French I wasn’t expecting to see you here today.”

Gold removed his pale blue shades and fixed Spencer with a withering look. His black eyes were fading, but still visible and ugly.

“Miss French is the victim of this crime, why wouldn’t she be here?”

“Ah, yes. I do hope that you are recovering well, this must have been a trying time for you.”

For a moment it looked as if Belle was about to cry, she gave a small sniff and said in a slightly wobbly voice; “It is a very difficult time, Mr Spencer, I have lost my home and all of my belongings, including irreplaceable keepsakes my mother gave me before she passed.”

Abigail was listening from a discreet distance while pretending to chat with her father; she was impressed, with those words Belle had just drawn the battle lines. Every lawyer knew that where there was sentiment involved a client would fight all the harder. Spencer must know that, but it didn’t stop him trying to offer the resolution that he’d come up with.

“Well, I believe it would be best to put this incident behind us as quickly as possible. You’ll agree from a man of Gaston Legume’s standing eighteen months community service will be punishment enough.”

Gold waited patiently then when Spencer didn’t continue he threw back his head and barked a harsh laugh.

“Please Mr Spencer, do not insult us. The sentence is acceptable for his assault on me, but I am certain you are planning on pressing for more for his destruction of town property and violation of Miss French’s home.”

Spencer shrugged. Gold glared at him, while Miss French gripped Gold’s arm and said in a shaky voice; “So he’s just going to get a slap on the wrist?”

“Miss French you must see that to prosecute Mr Legume in the matter of your property destruction would mean charging your father with aiding and abetting. He did willing give Mr Legume the means to enter your apartment. Now I’m sure a loving daughter wouldn’t want to put her father in that position.”

Rum could feel Belle’s hand tremble on his arm. He’d warned her that Spencer might play this card to get her to drop the charges, but he’d reassured her that it would be difficult to prove anything against Moe. Her hand was still trembling, but there was steel in her voice when she addressed Spencer.

“A loving father would never have put his daughter in that position.”

Abigail had to hide her smile behind her hand; Belle had just added feuding family dynamic to the mix. Spencer rallied and still pushed for the outcome he wanted.

“That as maybe, it does add another layer of complication to the case…”

Rum held up his hand and interrupted Spencer mid-excuse.

“I am happy to drop the assault charges. I’m sure that will make matters simple enough for you.”

Spencer looked ready to spit, this was not going the way he wanted it to; “Well, that is your choice, but I honest feel that it would be foolish to press for anything more than community service for Mr Legume.”

Belle shook her head sadly and looked to Rum.

“I’m going to have to call the Mayor.”

Spencer step forward and was a little surprised when Gold shifted himself to prevent him reaching for Miss French’s arm.

“Why do you need to speak to the Mayor?”

Belle was looking in her purse for her cell phone and apparently hadn’t noticed the odd moment. She met Spencer’s eye with worry etched on her features.

“I’m scared about what Gaston will think he can get away with if he’s not punished for his crime. I need to inform Mayor Mills that I’m too nervous to return to work. The nuns will be so disappointed.”

Spencer frowned; her words made no sense to him. He tried to joke; “Voracious readers are they the nuns?”

Belle gave him a sad look; “The nuns had been the driving force behind Storybrooke’s entry for the Prettiest Town in Maine competition. One of the requirements is a fully operational municipal library. Without a head librarian the library will have to close for the foreseeable future.”

A flash of distaste twisted Spencer’s lips; he’d not considered that particular ramification of Gaston’s stunt, he really didn’t need Gold’s quiet words to drive the point home.  
“So many good citizens have donated their time and money to the nuns’ efforts. It would be a shame if the town had cause to reflect upon their waste of money and time.”  
The underlying message there was clear as day, Gold would have no problem making sure the whole town knew who to blame for the loss of the opportunity to win the competition. It would be the sort of story that Sidney Glass would love to make a song and dance about in the pages of the Mirror. Public dissatisfaction at that level would only hurt his pocket come election time. Spencer hated to admit it, but he was feeling cornered, he back tracked with as much dignity as he could.

“Miss French, I had no idea that you feared for your safety. I am sorry if my way of ensuring that you wanted to proceed with charges made you doubt my certainty for a positive outcome. I apologise for my methods, but in cases involving a broken relationship I feel the need to be sure. Gaston Legume will be charged with a Class C Felony and I will be seeking a prison sentence.”

Gold was giving him a look of disbelief, but Miss French appeared mollified somewhat.

“I see, so this was some sort of a test?”

Spencer nodded; “I am sorry, but in many cases with a romantic element charges are often withdrawn after reconciliation between the parties involved.”

Miss French’s shoulders stiffened and she shifted closer to Gold, what the hell did a pretty young thing like her see in that old Jock? 

“I can assure you, that is not going to happen in this case.”

Gold smiled slightly and asked Miss French; “Are you happy that District Attorney Spencer will do everything he can to ensure a conviction?”

Spencer quickly plastered his best campaign smile on his face as Miss French turned to scrutinize him. It took what felt like an age for her to nod and said; “Yes, I have every confidence in the DA's Office.”

Spencer rubbed his hands together; the smile on his face smug as if he had just won the game that was being played out here.

“Excellent. We’ll proceed as quickly as possible so everyone can put this unpleasant matter in the past.”

Miss French gave him a warm smile and Gold actually offered him a handshake with the words; “I’ll be grateful when this matter is in the past, but I have a long memory. The responsibility to ensure that Storybrooke has the DA it deserves rests with every prominent citizen, don’t you think?”

Spencer nodded in understanding and firmly shook Gold’s hand. The man had never expressed an interest in politics beyond the town council, he had never publically endorsed a candidate for DA, for all that he was new money and an outsider he did have some clout in the town; Spencer was certain he would be re-elected to his office, but it never hurt to pack a little more punch. Gold lips twitched into a smile as he said to Miss French; “Well, my dear, I think we should take our leave.”

“Goodbye Mr Spencer.”

The odd couple strolled away, Spencer gave Abigail a nod and she moved to see them out. She walked them to the carpark chatting about nothing more important that the weather. As the approached his car Gold offered her his hand.

“Thank you Ms Gilders.”

“Whatever for Mister Gold?”

“I suspect you will be doing the brunt of the work in this case. My gratitude has a long shelf life, as you find out come the elections.”

“Mister Gold I am almost certain I just heard you offer an endorsement to Mr Spencer.”

Gold’s face wore a look of calculated innocence.

“I acknowledged my responsibility to ensure Storybrooke has the DA it deserves. Contrary to popular opinion I like this little town and I believe it deserves the best, Ms Gilders.”

Abigail chose to say nothing other than to wish them both a good day. She walked back into the Club House in a thoughtful mood. Spencer and her father had already teed off, so she pulled her cell from her pocket and dialed her secretary's home number.

_"Joy Lee."_

“Afternoon Joy, sorry to call on a Sunday, I just wanted to give you a heads up; we’ll be starting the paperwork on the Legume case tomorrow.”

_”Community service?”_

“No, felony property damage.”

Abigail heard a ‘ohh’ of surprise and the scribbling of a pen before Joy said; _“What did Gold say to change Spencer’s mind?”_

Abigail blew out a huff of breathe; “To be honest Joy, I’m not sure, but I’ll tell you this, I’m glad I’ve never had to go up against Gold in court.”

_“You and every lawyer on the East Coast Abby. I’ll see you bright and early in the morning.”_

“Have a good day, Joy.”

 

Belle was quiet on the drive home and that worried Rum. They got home and Belle slipped her shoes off and started for the stairs.

“Sweetheart, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just want a little time to think.”

Rum’s heart froze, this is why he hadn’t wanted Belle to see him deal with Spencer; she’d glimpsed the Beast and now she was scared. He watched her walk up the stairs and waited to see what decision her thoughts brought her too.

Belle came downstairs two hours later to find Rum in the kitchen. The tantalising faint aromas that had reached her upstairs were intense enough here to make her mouth water. She stepped up behind Rum and slid her arms around his chest.

“What are you making? It smells divine.”

Rum squeeze her arms with his, his hands were busy in a bowl of dough.

“I’ve got salmon marinating in teriyaki sauce, there’s a herb infused rice ready for dinner and there will be chocolate chip shortbread and raspberry ice-cream.”

“Wow, you’ve been busy.”

Rum hummed in agreement. Belle gave him a little squeeze and moved to sit on the other side of the counter; she wanted a better view of his hands as he worked.

“Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?”

“My first experience with the justice system has been eye opening.”

Rum snorted; “Most folk say disillusioning.”

“Yeah, that too. Is it always like that?”

“No. Things do run smoother, but who Gaston is and who I am snarled things up this time.”

“I wasn’t scared by the Beast, y’know?”

Rum looked up from the shortbread mix with hopeful eyes.

“You weren’t?”

“No. I wasn’t even surprised at how much I enjoyed it, but then again, intelligence always makes me happy.”

“You were wonderful, you ever thought about going into acting?”

Belle laughed at him; “The biggest act there was not snapping and tell Spencer exactly what I thought of him, slimy man.”

She gave a dramatic shudder that made Rum smile; it faltered a little as she suddenly looked very thoughtful.

“You said in the past, before Storybrooke, you’d threatened people with physical violence. Did it stop at threats?”

Rum carefully washed his hand before he explained.

“Casual violence was the norm in the Glasgow I grew up in. I was a short guy, with a quick temper, I got into a fair number of fights in my youth. That stopped when Neal was born. Milah’s uncle was pleased I was short, liked to send me to do business with two great brutes to stand behind me, I came to appreciate that the suggestion of violence had a power, but it’s clumsy. I prefer the elegance of know where to put your thumb to tip the scale in your favour.”

“Like we did with Spencer, painted the broad suggestions and let him fill in the detail of the picture.”

“Exactly. If we’d come right out and said that the town would be angry at losing the chance to enter for Prettiest Town, then he would have instantly denied it, it would have been impossible to get him to appreciate the problems that he might face. Planting the thought in his mind as a tiny vague seed let it take root and grow into something that he didn’t want to have to face, the alternate we offered looked appealing by comparison.”

Belle sat back and looked hard at Rum, a little smile twisting the corner of her mouth.

“So the fearsome Beast of Storybrooke uses people’s weakness and greed against them. It’s not that scary when you see behind the curtain.”

“Very few things are sweetheart.”

“You ever manipulated me like that?”

Rum had to laugh at that.

“The first time I met you Belle I was so tongue tied I couldn’t say hello.”

“I remember. You pretty much ran out of the library when I asked if you needed anything.”

“Aye, took me another half dozen visits to be able to speak to you, and I still stuttered like crazy.”

“I’d heard so many rumours by that point, but all I saw was this sweet, shy man asking me to order him a book on Shaker Furniture.”

A faint blush coloured Rum’s cheeks, he wasn’t used to anyone calling him sweet.

“So now you’ve seen the Beast in action, we still good?”

Belle got off the stool and went to the drawer that held the cookie cutters, she’d found them when she’d explored the kitchen.

“We are good, Rum. We’re very good,” She held up two cutters and asked, “Circles or stars?”


	27. Chapter 27

Repairing anything takes time and care; a life lesson that many in Storybrooke were being reminded of over the past week. 

Ruby and Granny had mostly patched things up over a Sunday roast. There’d been a few heated words, but Victor hadn’t felt the need to remove the knives and hide under the table, so it was mostly good. There were rumours that Granny had been seen cornering Jeff outside the diner with a stern look on her face, but no one was sure what might have been said between the two.

Belle and Moe had lunch together midweek, and some of what they said to each other was overheard since Moe’s volume control tended to dial up as he lost his temper. He still wasn’t happy about Belle dating Mister Gold, but father and daughter had managed to finish lunch and parted company with a slightly stiff hug so perhaps he was coming round to the idea. 

The repairs and refurbishment on the apartment above the library had been moving quickly under the watchful eye of Dove. The gentle giant had caused a few people to stop in their tracks and gape in shock when he was heard to shout at deliverymen who were careless in their handling of the new furniture. It put paid to the rumours that he was a mute, but had sparked a new speculation that he was a retired army drill sergeant.

One repair that had been progressing with the upmost care the town knew nothing about. In the back room of his shop Rum had worked slowly and patiently on _Her Handsome Hero_ , by Thursday afternoon the book was whole again. He wrapped it in a square of soft suede and tied the parcel with a leather thong, it wasn’t perhaps the prettiest gift wrap, but the contents were far too precious to cover with cheap, gaudy paper, and there was no way in hell he was letting Sellotape within ten feet of the book. 

This past week living with Belle had been heaven, there had been no awkward moments, they’d slotted together perfectly. Rum had held a secret concern that he wouldn’t adjust well to having another person in his home, two and a half decades living alone a person tends to get into a routine that an additional person could upset with the simplest things. It hadn’t happened with Belle, he hadn’t been upset to find the books she was currently reading strewn about the house, he just been amazed at how many she had on the go at once and smiled at the random things she used as bookmarks, envelopes, business cards, the odd pizza flyer and the shoelace he snapped while tying is shoes one morning. Walking into the laundry room and finding her lacy smalls, very small in some cases, draped over the drying rack was a surprise, but it was nice, a sort of normal that his life hadn’t had in so long he hadn’t realised it was missing.

It would be missing again come Saturday, not in a permeant way, but Belle would be moving back into her apartment and there would be a distance between them, so the everyday intimacies he’d come to enjoy so very much would be reserved for the nights when they slept at the others home. The annoyingly negative part of his mind unhelpfully pointed out it was almost as if they were breaking up. He stomped on that suggestion, this very clearly was not a break up, this Belle getting her home back and it was them settling into a normal paced relationship, not one that they’d had to rush the stages of because of that idiot oaf Gaston. If he’d allowed himself to think about it any further Rum would have admitted that he didn’t want normal, he wanted Belle, just like this all the time. 

He shook all thoughts of Saturday away, picked up Belle’s gift and headed to the library to meet Belle. Over lunch the other day Lucas had teased him a little that the pawnshop was now keeping the same hours as the library, she thought it was sweet. He’d blushed and changed the subject by asking about Lucas’ new jobs, but there was no getting away from the fact the Rum had changed the hours he was open for the first time ever, partly because he liked picking Belle up from work and partly because his house felt empty when she wasn’t there.

Belle heard the tap of Rum’s cane and smiled. She grabbed her purse and coat, and then strolled out from her office to greet him with a hug and a soft kiss. He couldn’t wrap his arms around her as usual because of the package he was holding.

“What have you got there?”

“Oh this, well I was going to give it to you at home, but I didn’t want to leave it in Janus, just in case.”

He held it out to her; she took it with a curious look and began carefully untying the leather thong that held it closed.

“What’s the occasion?”

He shrugged; “No occasion, this is just something you should have back.”

That made her brow crease into a frown, what could he mean, something she should have back? She gasped as the suede fell away to reveal a blue cover that she’d known since childhood. The wrapping fluttered heavily to the floor as she opened the cover of _Her Handsome Hero_. Her hand flew to her mouth as she saw her mother’s inscription and the proud childish scrawl she’d added after the first time she read the whole book by herself. Her eyes were blurred with tears and she couldn’t look away from the book in case it vanished. It took her a moment to find her voice.

“This…this is my book?”

“Yes sweetheart.”

She managed to look at Rum as she hugged the book to her chest.

“How?”

“I had Dove bring all your books to the shop, I wanted to see if I could save any of them, and Dove left a note pointing out the inscription on this one, so I started there.”  
Belle blinked at him, freeing a few tears from her eyelashes and setting them free to roll down her face. Rum reached out to brush them away, but Belle suddenly darted past him to the door.

“Belle! What’s wrong?”

The sound of the bolt sliding home on the library doors stopping him in his tracks. Belle turned to face him and pinned him to the spot with an intense look on her face. 

“This is the first book my Mother read to me as a child. Papa says she would read it aloud when she was pregnant with me.”

Belle was walking back towards him very slowly, her hair spilled around her face as she looked down at the book in her hands. Rum was mesmerized by her fingers tenderly tracing the embossed title.

“She gave me my own copy when I was five. She was so proud when I read every word by myself. She died three years later and Papa moved us to the States. I held this book every moment of the flight here, wouldn’t let it out of my sight for the first few months in Storybrooke.”

Belle was in front of him now; she leaned past him and carefully put the book on the table behind him, edging even closer as she straightened up.

“I thought it was gone forever after what Gaston did. I couldn’t bear to look for it in the wreckage. It’s out of print you know? Not a single copy to be had second hand on line.”

Belle took a breath that made her chest heave; Rum felt her warm exhale breeze against his skin, a shiver raced down his spine.

“I don’t know what to say to thank you for this,” A small smile curled her lips, “But I think I can show you how much I love you for doing this for me.”

Rum gasped as her fingers traced across his jaw and slid around the back of his neck. The gentle pressure Belle applied pulled him in closer, his tongue darted across his lips just before Belle kissed him. It was soft, tender and breath-taking. He rested his forehead against hers and tried to catch his breath. His hands were trembling slightly as they rested lightly on her hips.

“I should take you home, sweetheart.”

Belle moulded herself to him, and whispered in his ear; “Door’s locked, the library is the best place to thank you for the return of a precious book, don’t you think?”

Rum hesitated for a second, Belle rolled her hips against the already bulging front of his trousers. Any doubts he had about her suggestion disappeared with the shudder that shook him head to toe. Rum slid his hands from her hips around her back and held her tight against him, their lips met again and Rum honestly wouldn’t have noticed if the whole town danced into the library. His world was filled with Belle, the warmth of her against his body, the smell of her shampoo and body lotion, the taste of her hot wet mouth as her tongue snaked over his, the sound of her little moans. 

She pulled fractionally away from him, his disappointed whimper turned into a breathy chuckle as it dawned on him she was trying to get their clothes off. He wriggled free from his overcoat and went to work on the buttons of her blouse, she already had waistcoat undone and was tugging at his suit jacket with a giggly frustrated huff.

“Why do you wear so many layers?”

“Sorry, I’ve never need to get naked in a library in a hurry before.”

She closed the gap between them and kissed him again; “Play your cards right and it could become a regular thing.”

He gave her a grin and peeled her blouse from her shoulders. Between kisses and caressing hands, their clothes formed a pile on the floor. Wearing only a come hither smile and her underwear Belle pulled Rum down on to the padding offered by their clothes. They lay side by side, legs entwined, hands wandering slowly over bare flesh, kissing deeply. Run jumped a little as Belle ran her fingers over his side. Belle bit her lip and tickled him for real. He squirmed and made a grab for her hand, but missed her as she tickled him again. 

“Stop it, stop it!”

He was laughing hard now and wriggling as he tried to dodge her fingers.

“You are ticklish.”

“Yes, yes stop it!”

She relented for an instant and that was enough for Rum to roll on top of her and pin her hands by her head. He was breathless from laughing, his hair was tangled from her fingers and his pupils were blown wide. Belle didn’t want to tickle him anymore but she needed desperately to touch him. She craned her head up to kiss him and sighed happily as he released her wrists to stroke her face. Her hands clutched his shoulders and lost herself to the feel of his body on hers, the feel of his lips and tongue.

The blissful contact broke briefly as they each struggled out of their underwear. Rum let his eyes rove over her body, his hand drifted up her leg and hitched it over his hip.

“Are you sure you want to make love in your workplace?”

Belle answered him with a roll of her eyes, and dug her heel into his hip to urge him forward. She arched from the floor as he entered her. Rum set a deliciously slow and deep pace, under Belle clawed his shoulders and began murmuring his name. Together they raced toward climax, Rum managed to hold on until Belle came first, he buried his face in her neck and followed her.

They lay side by side on their backs gazing at the high ceiling, sweaty and panting.

“That was a first.”

Rum rolled his head to the side and looked at Belle’s profile.

“Sex in a library?”

“Yeah. Never going to be able to look at this bit of floor in the same way again.”

They shared a laugh and began getting dressed. Belle was buttoning her blouse when Rum frowned and looked around the floor.

“What’s up?”

“I’ve lost a cuff link.”

Belle dropped into a crouch to retrieve her shoe from under the table and found the stray link underneath it.

“Got it! How’d it end up there?”

Rum took the link from her with a shy smile.

“No idea. Was rather distracted by that point.”

Belle blushed as she carefully re-wrapped her beloved book and tucked it into her purse.

“I really can’t thank you enough for this Rum.”

He kissed the tip of her nose and said; “Let’s go home. I’m thinking dinner, then cuddling on the couch.”

“That sounds perfect.”

They left the library and found Sheriff Graham outside eyeing Rum’s Caddy.

“Everything alright Sheriff?”

“Ah Mister Gold, Miss French. Everything is fine. Just odd to see your car here this late.”

“Rum was helping me with some cataloguing, we lost track of time.”

“Ah, it happens. Well good night to you both.”

The Sheriff nodded to them and wandered away down the street. Rum whispered in Belle’s ear; “Cataloguing? Is that what we’re calling it now?”

“You’d rather I told him what we were really doing?”

Rum shook his head and opened the car door for her. Out of sight around the corner Graham was also shaking his head. Cataloguing indeed, they might be two of the smartest people in town, but he wasn’t blind, Mister Gold’s waist coat was buttoned wrong and that was defiantly a hickey forming on the side of Miss French’s neck. Graham just hoped he wasn’t going to find those two necking at Make Out Point one night; that would be beyond awkward.


	28. Chapter 28

Rum strolled into Jeff’s shop on Friday lunchtime. He scanned around to check there were no customers; he could hear Jeff moving about in the backroom. Without thinking he called out; “Jeff can you make me some lingerie for my birthday?”

The curtain moved and Rum’s eyes widened in shock. Lucas was standing there with a grin on her face that he could only describe as wolfish. Damn it he’d forgotten that Lucas worked here now. Jeff appeared at her shoulder and blithely said; “Of course my friend! I’ll need to take some new measurements; lingerie needs a different fit than a suit. Are you wanting a corset, or… why are you scowling?”

Rum was scowling and kept doing so until the penny dropped for Jeff, all the while trying to keep his eyes away from Lucas’ smirking face.

“Oh, right. I got the wrong end of the stick there didn’t I? You want me to make lingerie for Belle for your birthday. Right.”

Lucas was sniggering into her hand. Jeff elbowed her in the side in an attempt to get her to shut up, but she flicked his ear and stepped toward Rum.

“Good thing I’m here, I know Belle’s measurements.”

Rum actually relaxed a little, he hadn’t been sure how he was going to get those without spoiling the surprise. Since Lucas was here he could check something else that had been worrying him about his plan.

“This is okay, isn’t it Lucas? To buy Belle this sort of thing for my birthday?”

Ruby had been about to make a joke about wrapping his presents, but Gold looked anxious so she bit the sass back and nodded.

“It’s a great idea.”

Gold relaxed and the three of them planned out some ideas for Belle’s new lingerie. Rum was surprised that he didn’t spend the whole time blushing, but in all honesty discussing styles and colours had been no more difficult than planning a new suit. He got the same slightly glazed look as Jeff slipped into technical tailoring terms, in all the years he’d known Jeff he’d not managed to pick up the lingo at all, so he just nodded along until Jeff mentioned leather.

“No! Don’t argue Jeff, leather is not happening,” Rum shrugged, “At least not till I’ve talked to Belle about it.”

Ruby threw her head back and howled with laughter, which did make Rum blush.

 

Belle nipped across to Jeff’s shop in the afternoon. Ruby greeted her with a hug and began excitedly showing her some plans for Jeff’s social media. 

“They look fab, Rubes but I’ve only got ten minutes and I need a quick word with Jeff.”

“Sorry, Belles I’m just so excited!”

Jeff looked up from his cutting table.

“What can I help you with Belle?”

“Rum’s birthday is coming up next month, I was wondering if that’s enough time for you to make him a waistcoat?”

Belle’s fingers were anxiously twisting together. Apart from some long ago sewing attempts as school she had no skill in this area. She had no idea how long it would take to make a whole garment. Jeff twirled his hand in the air, almost nicking his ear with the scissors he still held. Ruby swiped them from him before he could do any damage. He nodded his thanks with a bemused smile and said to Belle; “Plenty of time. What were you thinking of?”

“Something blue…”

Ruby spluttered, that sounded like a line from a certain poem; were they at _that_ point already? She’d be turning cartwheels down Main Street if they were, but she bit her tongue since she wasn’t sure. Jeff easily covered her thoughts by laughing and asking: “Aha the blue of a certain Scottish football team by any chance?”

Belle’s cheeks coloured ever so slightly.

“Yeah, please. Is that possible? I don’t want you to feel you have to if you have other things on.”

“Oh Belle I always have time for friends. In fact, let me show you some samples.”

Belle and Jeff talked for a few moments about fabric and cost, and then Belle hurried back to the library. Ruby watched her through the window until she was across the street before she turned on her heel and raised an eyebrow at Jeff.

“So, you didn’t show her the sketchbook?”

Jeff’s look of innocence was almost convincing.

“What sketchbook?”

“The one you have for their wedding outfits. Don’t pretend it doesn’t exist. I found it and you label everything, so I know it’s for them.”

Jeff scrubbed his hands through his hair and pulled said sketchbook from the stack on his desk.

“Yes I started sketching potential outfits for them, but I, I don’t want to rush Rum. Ruby, my dear, do you have any idea how amazing this relationship with Belle is for him? I was on the frontlines as he mooned after her for three years. In the two and a bit decades I’ve known him, he has never opened up this much. Do you have any idea how far he’s come to be able to talk about gifting lingerie to a woman in front of her BFF? I honestly thought they were just going to be friends for another three years, but Belle has worked some magic on him and he’s…he’s in love, but…”

Ruby inhaled deeply, “But you’re worried that Belle isn’t quite there yet and that might hurt him? Don’t.”

Jeff’s eyebrows rose in such a comical way Ruby had to laugh.

“Belle has carried a torch for Gold since she came back home after school. I’ve been on the frontline on her side. You should have seen her on days when he’d been in the library, she glowed. They are on the same page, but we might have to nudge them sometimes to see that.”

Jeff gave her a huge grin and flipped the sketchbook open; “So which of these would you be willing to wear as a maid of honour dress?”

Ruby cocked an eyebrow at him; “Oi, none of this maid of honour crap, Best Lady.”

Jeff chuckled and bowed in agreement.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever, but real life has been a pain in my neck. Not a long chapter but there is more to come and soon.

At half past eleven on Saturday night Rum was scrubbing the oven. It didn’t really need cleaning and there was no urgent need that drove him to don rubber gloves at this hour of night, but he could focus on this and not dwell on other things. Things like the empty bed upstairs. He huffed out a sigh and pushed his hair out of his face with his forearm. Belle had moved back into her apartment today. He’d known it was coming and had thought he was ready for it, but that wasn’t as true as he’d hoped.

Belle was pleased to be back in her home, he could see it shining in her eyes as he helped her load her new clothes into the new wardrobe in her old bedroom. Logically he knew this was important for Belle, she needed to reclaim her home after what Gaston had done. The same logic also told him that this was better for their relationship, now they could move at a normal sensible pace and without the added pressure of suddenly living together in the wake of a crisis. A quiet voice from the corner of his mind pointed out that there had been no feeling of uncomfortable pressure during the week Belle had lived in his home; in fact he’d started calling it their home after only a few days. The house felt empty now and he’d found himself ambling around earlier that evening wondering how he had ever lived alone in such a huge space for so long, hence the sudden industrious cleaning of the kitchen. He needed to do something to tire himself to the point where he could fall into bed and not notice that the other side was cold and empty. That quiet voice pointed out he was already exhausted and no matter how much he worked he would still wake alone in the morning.

Once the kitchen was gleaming he dropped onto the couch and turned the TV on. He drifted off to sleep to the sound of some mindless infomercial. The physical aches and pains from sleeping on the couch were easier to deal with than the clenching in his heart that the thought of sleeping in their bed alone caused.

 

Belle woke disorientated on Sunday morning. The other side of the bed was cold and empty, and there were no reassuring little sounds that indicated Rum’s presence. It took her a moment to remember why she was alone. Belle groaned and rolled over to look at the bedroom ceiling. She’d been happy yesterday when Rum had helped her move back in above the library. There had been a victory of sorts in making this space her own again, all traces of Gaston’s rage had been removed this place was hers again. She’d kissed Rum good night around nine and taken a long bath, trying to ignore the fact that the tub here was smaller than the one she’d gotten used to over the past week. Still the bubble bath had drained the nervous tension from her, she’d dried off, sent Rum a good night text and fallen into bed only to be asleep five minutes later. 

This morning just felt weird. It was understandable, she was back in her own space, but everything was new, there was still a lingering smell of paint and of course Rum wasn’t here. Belle took a look at her clock, it was already after eight. Rum was heading Boston today to meet with an antiques dealer; he’d said he’d be leaving early. The fact that he was probably already out of town made her feel sadder. She rolled to the edge of the bed and grabbed her cell from the nightstand to find two messages from Rum.

_Good night, sleep well my sweetheart xxx_

_Good morning Belle, hope I didn’t wake you. I’ll be back late tonight, but could we have lunch at Granny’s on Monday? xxx_

She smiled and sent him:

_Morning Rum, lunch sounds wonderful, but let me know when you’re back home safe tonight? Love you xxx_

She looked at her the screen for a few moments before she shook her head, Rum was most likely driving he wouldn’t answer his cell until he arrived in Boston. She heaved a deep sigh and dragged herself out of bed trying to ignore the empty echoing of the lonely apartment around her.

 

Rum was cranky when he arrived in Boston. The drive had been unpleasant, more because of the lingering aches from spending the night on the couch than anything else. Before he got out of Janus he switched his cell back on. A smile spread across his face as the first thing to pop up was a message from Belle. All annoyance with the drive here faded away. The ten characters at the end of her text made his heart sing, and forced away the memories of the demons that had taunted him in his restless dreams. Belle loved him; in the face of that his self-doubt shrivelled away. He took a moment to snap a picture of the street beyond the windscreen and send it to her with the words;

_Arrived in not-so sunny Boston, time to make a few deals xxx_

His text alert sounded before he’d walked two steps from the Caddy.

_I hope the other guy brought a spare shirt ;)_

Rum chuckled to himself and pocketed his cell. The smile was lingering on his face as he entered the gallery. His demeanour drew a curious look from Mr Far, which was rapidly replaced by bored indifference and a snarky comment.

“Good morning, Gold. You look chipper, run over some kittens on the way here?”

Rum let his smile grow and twirled the hand not holding his cane.

“I am simply filled with the joy of a new day, Jasper.”

Jasper Far tented his fingers as his brow twitched into a disbelieving frown. He had known Rum Gold for twenty years and had never seen the man this happy; it was rather unsettling for him to be smiling before any deal had been struck. Far had a nagging feeling that whatever deals were made today he would not come off best.


	30. Chapter 30

Rum had left Boston in a very good mood. For all of Jasper’s moaning that he’d been gouged he still had his shirt and a tidy profit. They two of them had turned dickering into an art form over the years, it had become quite the mental workout to gain the upper hand, but they never really cheated each other. It seemed Jasper had been wrong footed by the good mood Belle’s text had left him in; Rum was wondering how much it would disturb the man if he were to take Belle with him on his next trip. The idea of Mrs Beast by his side as he dealt for antiques kept a wide smile on his face until he reached the town line.

The words ‘Entering Storybrooke’ should have come as a relief after a long day of dealing and driving, but his heart sank. That sign meant that he was in reach of his empty house. On the other hand that sign meant that he was closer to Belle than he had been all day, and she had said to let her know he was back safe. He steered Janus into the drive and limped inside clutching the bag containing the only purchase he had insisted on bringing back with him. His ankle was stiff and tired, but his mind was focused on calling Belle. His shoulders sagged as he caught sight of the clock in the hallway. It was near midnight, Belle had work tomorrow she was probably asleep already, phoning her was out of the question, no matter how much he longed to hear her sweet sleepy voice. His thumbs hovered over the screen of his cell while he toyed with the idea of ignoring the late hour and calling her anyway. No, that wouldn’t be fair, but he could text her, that might not wake her and she’d know in the morning that he’d kept his promise to let her know when he was home.

_Back in Storybrooke. I missed you today. I love you Belle xxx_

Rum almost dropped his phone in shock as it burst into life, it didn’t make it to the second ring before he swiped the answer icon.

_“Hello Rum, how was your trip?”_

“It was good. Did I wake you?”

_“No, I’m in bed reading. Tell me about Boston. Did you leave the other guy with nothing but his pants and shirt cuffs?_

Rum chuckled as he wandered into the lounge and dropped onto the couch.

“I let him keep his shirt, but you would have thought I’d taken his first born the way he complained.”

_“That’s my Beast. So when can I see what you bought?”_

“The larger pieces will be here in a few days, but I might have brought a little something back just for you.”

From the little sound she made Rum could picture her nibbling her bottom lip, probably trying to guess what he had got her.

_“Well, I’m going to have to go to sleep now so tomorrow comes quicker._

He didn’t want to hang up, but they both needed sleep, he could hear her muffled yawn and had to fight back the one it triggered in him.

“Put your book safe, sweetheart. I’ll meet you at the library at noon?”

_“Sounds perfect, goodnight my darling.”_

“Good night Belle.”

Rum spent a moment looking at the gift wrapped “Through the Looking Glass” he gotten from Jasper. It wasn’t a first edition, but the binding was beautiful and the illustrations had a strange whimsy to them; plus it had been fun to watch Jasper’s confusion increase tenfold when he asked for it to be wrapped. The shiny paper blurred as his eyelids began to droop, with a groan Rum heaved himself to his feet, spending a second night on the couch would only leave him in a bad mood tomorrow and that was no way to be when he was going to see Belle.

 

Belle had never been happier that she was only one flight of stairs away from her workplace. She hadn’t been able to sleep until she knew Rum was back from Boston, in fact she’d gotten redressed at one point with the plan of going over to his house and letting herself in with her key to be there waiting for him. She’d dithered with one leg in her jeans and finally decided that it was a silly idea; Rum would be tired and he’d probably want his whole bed to himself. She’d flung her jeans onto a chair and pulled her PJs back on, but the idea of being snuggled on the couch when Rum walked in through the front door was a nice one. She’d do it next time he went out of town on business. She’d slept better after hearing his voice, but the apartment still didn’t feel right, the little noises that she’d lived with for years, like the clicking of the stop light outside, disturbed her sleep now. She’d woken late and barely managed to get ready into time to open the door at nine. 

Anyone looking at Belle at noon would never have believed that she was the same bleary eyed librarian who had opened the door that morning. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet nervously eyeing the clock like a school kid waiting for the bell to ring. The huge smile on her face when Rum walked into the building left no one in doubt as to who she had been waiting for. Astrid, who was covering Belle’s lunchbreak, gave a happy little sigh as she watched Belle skip across the room to throw her arms around her fella. Mister Gold hugged her back with so much enthusiasm Belle’s feet left the floor. Astrid waved them goodbye and turned to the next customer at the desk. Mother Superior was frowning after the departing couple.

“Huh, I suppose it’s true when they say opposites attract. They are such an odd pair.”

There was something in her hard tone that put Astrid on edge, she’d never been that fond of Mother Superior and that might have explained why she felt the need to say; “That’s not odd, that’s love.”


	31. Chapter 31

“Hell and damnation!”

The ledger hit the door just as it opened. Thankfully it was Jeff stepping inside, so Rum didn’t feel too guilty for hurling paperwork about the place. Jeff plucked the ledger from the floor without breaking stride and dropped it on the counter.

“Figures no adding up, or is flying arithmetic a thing?”

Jeff watched as Rum sagged and dragged a hand across his tired face. Actually ‘tired’ wasn’t measuring up anymore, Rum had looked tired for the past few days, but he was rapidly heading into exhausted territory.

“I’ve just sold a necklace for a hundred less than I paid for it.”

Jeff let out a low whistle, he had never known Rum to make a mistake like that before; things were clearly more serious than he’d thought. He dropped his elbows on to the counter and stared at his best friend.

“Talk to Uncle Jeff, what’s the matter?”

Rum sighed; “I’m not sleeping, that’s all.”

The puzzle pieces clicked into place in Jeff’s mind; Belle’s move back to her apartment, Rum’s sleeping problems and the little bit of information Ruby had given him this morning. He wanted to roll his eyes, but controlled himself, his friends really were hopelessly adorkable.

“Seems to be going around. Belle is having trouble sleeping as well.”

Rum nodded sadly; “Paint smell is still lingering in her flat.”

Jeff’s hand shot out and he dinged Rum around the ear.

“Idiot. Belle isn’t sleeping well because she’s sleeping alone. She misses you at night as much as you are missing her. Ask her to move back in.”

Rum rubbed his ear and glared at Jeff.

“I want to, I do, but it’s just too soon.”

“Says who? Talk to her about it. If it’s what you both want then who gives a monkeys about some imaginary relationship timetable?”

xoxox

Ruby was following Belle around as she re-shelved books, for the second time in ten minutes she grabbed a book from her friend’s hand and put it back on the cart.

“Belle honey, unless you’ve drastically change the filing system ‘The Cat in the Hat’ doesn’t go in the reference section.”

Belle frowned at the shelf and sighed.

“You’re right. Don’t know where my brain is today.”

Ruby folded her arms and hummed.

“Still not sleeping well? Still blaming that on “paint fumes”?”

Belle heard the air quotes drop into place and shrugged. Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Come on Belles, the only thing that’s messing with your sleep is the lack of your Scottish teddy bear. Why don’t you just move back into his place?”

“We’re trying to have a normal paced relationship.”

It sounded lame to Belle’s ears and in her sleep deprived state she couldn’t work out why they had thought this was important. With her usual tact Ruby got directly to the heart of the matter.

“Normal is boring and over-rated! Do what is best for you two. And do it soon, because I won’t be able to stop Granny taking photos next time you two fall asleep over her cooking.”

Belle gapped at her in shock. She and Rum had gone for hamburgers after work last night. She’d thought nobody had noticed that they’d dozed off for a few minutes in each others arms. It hit her then that if they were falling asleep together on dates they needed to fix this situation. She glanced at the clock, half an hour until closing. Ruby was watching her carefully, a smile spread across her face when she saw the moment Belle had made a decision.  
“Gimme the keys. I’ll lock up.”

 

xoxox

 

Jeff straightened the lapels of Rum’s overcoat, before Rum could dither and second guess himself out of the obvious course of action Jeff pressed his cane into his hand and pushed him towards the door.

“No time like the present. Go talk to her and then you can both get a good night’s sleep tonight.”

“You’re assuming she’ll want to move back in with me.”

“Of course I am, because I’m not a blind idiot.”

 

xoxox

 

Ruby tossed Belle’s handbag at her and herded her to the library door.

“Get going, the quicker you talk to him the quicker you can be snuggled up together in bed.”

“But what if he wants things to stay as they are?”

“Then I’ll be shoving that cane of his somewhere uncomfortable. Now go!”

 

xoxox

 

Belle and Rum bumped into each other on the corner. They steadied each other and both blurted out what was foremost in their minds.

“I want to move back in.”

“I want you to move back in with me.”

With perfect unintended comic timing they stared at each other as their ears caught up with what the other had said. They both confirmed their wish with a rapid nod. Belle hurled herself at Rum wrapping her arms around his neck as Rum held her close and swung her round in a circle laughing with relief. She gave a little squeal of joy. When Rum came to a halt they were both grinning happily.

“Shall we go home, sweetheart?”

“We’ll need to stop at the apartment first so I can grab somethings; I can pack everything up tomorrow.”

“More than happy to help with that right now.”

Belle chuckled at how eager he was to get her back into the pink house for good.

“It can wait until we’ve had a good night’s sleep.”

Rum groaned and buried his face into her shoulder.

“I’ve miss sleeping next to you so much, sweetheart.”

They’d been living apart for less than a week, but it had been far too long. The town would probably gossip about the speed of their relationship, but at least the two of them would be getting enough sleep to deal with such nonsense.


	32. Chapter 32

It hadn’t taken Belle long to figure out that the book fob on her keys for their pink house was a real tiny little book. What she was still having difficulty with was catching Rum in the act of adding a new little love note to the tiny pages every few days. It didn’t matter where she left her keys; somehow he was getting hold of them and writing something sweet. She was beginning to suspect magic, or more likely he was doing it at some point first thing in the morning before she’d had a cuppa; she really wasn’t that observant before her first cup of tea.

In the week leading up to Valentine’s Day he seemed extra fidgety, not in an alarming way, just like he was trying to keep a secret, which considering the upcoming holiday was rather exciting, she had several plans of her own that she was keeping quiet until the big day.

When she checked her keys a few days before the fourteenth she was puzzled to see a string of numbers instead of a cute message. The only words were ‘Safe in the study’. Okay, well that was nice of him to give her the code, but it wasn’t like she had anything to put in the safe. She just had time before work to take a peek inside. There was the usual collection of paperwork that one would expect to find in a landlord’s safe, but there was also a single red silk rose.

Belle took the flower out of the safe with a smile and that was when she noticed a label attached. Another string of numbers, these ones she recognized as a Dewey reference. A moment’s thought placed the book somewhere in the travel section, hum? What was her darling man up too?

Rum had already headed out to the shop because there was a shipment arriving early this morning, so Belle removed the label from the stem and tucked the flower into her hair. There was a spring in her step as she headed towards the library.

It took her no time at all to find the book that the rose led her to; a New York City Tour Guide. She flicked through the pages and found a Post-it note attached to one of the pages, the page for the New York Public Library in fact. The note was another string of numbers and the word ‘Shop’. She drummed her nails against the shelf. This looked like the combination to the safe in the shop. Okay, she’d just have to wait until lunchtime to solve this little riddle.

Noon rolled around slowly, but as soon as she could Belle was out of the door and heading down the street to the pawnshop. Rum wasn’t at the counter when she walked in. She called his name and he shouted from the backroom; “I’ll just be a moment, sweetheart.”

She chewed her lip, well that seemed like he was giving her a chance to take a look in the safe. She swung the painting that covered the wall safe out of the way and tapped in the combination. 

Rum was stood just behind the curtain, his ears straining for the tell-tale creak of the safe door. He heard a soft gasp and stepped into the shop to find Belle gazing in shock at the tickets in her hand.

“Happy Valentine’s sweetheart.”

“Oh Rum.”

She rushed into his arms sending him crashing back against the door frame, almost ripping the curtain from its rail in her enthusiasm. In between kisses she was saying thank you over and over again. Rum had to laugh.

“You like your present then?”

She could barely find the words to tell him how much she liked it, loved it; two days in New York with VIP tickets to three different exhibitions at the Public Library.

“I’m going to be in book heaven.”

 

New York was everything Belle had ever dreamed of and so much more. Rum had booked them a suite overlooking Central Park, and as beautiful as that was it didn’t impress her half as much as her first glimpse New York Public Library. Rum planted his cane against the marble floor and watched as Belle walked in and twirled under the vaulted ceiling, the similarity to the Disney princess who shared her name with was enchanting. She turned back to him, her face alight with joy.

“Come on there’s so much to see.”

He offered her his arm; “Lead the way, sweetheart.”

For Rum everything was perfect until they used their VIP tickets to enter the first exhibition, ‘The Art of Quentin Blake’. It should have connected in his mind that this artist illustrated Roald Dahl’s books, but some cognitive dissonance had taken place and kept that from his mind. In front of an original illustration from ‘The Twits’ his tears started falling. Belle led him to a bench and handed him a handkerchief.

“What’s wrong Rum?”

He snuffled and got himself under a modicum of control.

“I’m sorry sweetheart. I used to read ‘The Twits’ to my son. I’d not thought about that in a very long time,” He huffed a bitter laugh, “She used to hate it, said it was inappropriate for a young ‘un, but Neal loved it, well what kid doesn’t like gross things,” He rested his forehead against Belle’s, “Even after all these years the loss of him creeps up on me sometimes.”

Belle held him, gently rubbing the nape of his neck until he felt better.

“Come on sweetheart I want to see if they have anything from ‘Danny The Champion of the World’.”

His smile was a tiny bit brittle, Belle knew he wasn’t just putting on a brave face for her; he was putting one on for himself. If this is what he needed to do to get through this then she would be holding his hand every step of the way.

In the coming months she would prove that again and again.

 

-x-x-x-

 

_The Week Before_

Strangers weren’t common in Storybrooke during the off-peak season, so they tended to be noted. This particular woman would have been noticed during the height of the summer season, her striking black and white hair made her stand out like a sore thumb in the sleepy little town. It took less than an hour for the news to circulate that she was a ‘fixer’ for some celebrity big wig who was considering relocating to Maine.

“She’s scoping out the town, seeing if it will meet her client’s needs.”

“No, she won’t say who, but they have a kid in the fourth grade.”

“Best point her towards Mary Margaret then.”

Mayor Mills caught up with Mary Margaret before the stranger did, and warned her in no uncertain terms not to blow this. So it was with a little apprehension that she introduced herself to the woman who had parked herself in the diner.

“Call me Cara darling. Would you care for a drink?”

She accepted an iced tea while Cara sipped on a G and T.

“I hear you teach fourth grade. You simply must tell me everything about the school.”

It was a subject that Mary Margaret was happy to wax lyrical on, especially to such a receptive audience. She didn’t notice that Cara also got several personal details out of her; by the time she was ready to leave she knew an awful lot about Mary Margaret Nolan nee Blanchard.

“Can’t you tell me who you work for?”

It was a last ditch effort on Mrs Nolan’s part to get the one detail the town was truly interested in. Cara gave a raspy gin and cigarettes laugh.

“Oh you’ll know them when they arrive, in fact I bet you’ll feel just like family in no time. Ta ta”

Just beyond the town line Cara pulled over and took off her Cruella wig, she took a moment to fluff up her hair before she made a call.

“Hello darling … Yes I met her … She is married to your birth father now … I know what are the odds? … Of course I didn’t scared anyone … Okay darling, you own me one Swan.”

 

-x-x-x-

 

In New York Rum and Belle were deciding where to go for dinner, and a family of three were piling into a bright yellow VW Bug to head to Maine. It is possible that Rum and Belle saw the car drive by as they waited at a cross walk, it is possible that the man in the front seat caught sight of them and felt a momentary flash of recognition. It’s possible; it’s the sort of thing that happens all the time in stories. Had it happened, it might have made things back in Storybrooke a little easier.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, another trope-tastic Rumbelle AU. Should I say sorry and move on, or do you want to read more?
> 
> EDIT 04/07/16 - I get it you want more. Not moving on any time soon. Plenty of RumBelle loving on the way :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jefferson and Ruby Sink the Rumbelle ship and It's Not What You Think.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265557) by [Of_Princes_and_Savages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/pseuds/Of_Princes_and_Savages)
  * [Rumbelle vs. Frankenwolf: Shortbread Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629163) by [Of_Princes_and_Savages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/pseuds/Of_Princes_and_Savages)




End file.
